KIMI NI AITAKUTE (QUIERO VERTE)
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: Sasori y Sakura fueron amigos de la infancia hasta que éste huyó de su casa sin decir nada. Ahora han pasado 5 años y Sakura ha crecido, va en la preparatoria y está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha pero esto podría verse afectado con el regreso de Sasori. Sasori x Sakura Sakura x Sasuke
1. Mi Pasado, Mi Presente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Ella supo lo que pasaba cuando encontró a su abuela llorando amargamente en la sala de su casa, Sasori se había ido._

 _Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la estación de tren no supo por qué se dirigía ahí pero algo en su corazón le decía que él intentaba huir de la ciudad donde había perdido a sus padres y su mejor amigo. En menos de un mes había perdido a sus padres en un accidente vehicular donde solo Sasori había sobrevivido y a finales del mismo, Komushi, su mejor amigo había muerto inhalando humo del incendio que había afectado el conjunto habitacional donde vivía._

 _Sakura había intentado de todas las maneras posibles animarlo, pero Sasori había adoptado una extraña personalidad vacía e indiferente, totalmente diferente al niño tierno y amable que conocía._

— _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?— pensó mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, sus pulmones empezaban a dolerle. Era buena corredora pero no había parado desde que vio a Chiyo-obasama llorar. Tenía que encontrarlo a cualquier costo, no lo dejaría ir así como así, no podía dejarlo ahora que se sentía tan solo._

 _Por fin vio la estación a lo lejos y apresuró su paso, pasó su carnet de pase y las puertas se abrieron para ella, cuando a lo lejos identificó una cabellera roja muy conocida para ella._

— _¡Sasori!— gritó ella con desesperación, mientras trató de alcanzarlo antes de que él subiera al vagón._

 _Sasori la miró con esa expresión vacía y dio media vuelta para subirse. Sakura sintió como si algo le estuviera estrujando el corazón pero continuó corriendo hacia él. Las puertas del tren se cerraron y empezó avanzar, ella corrió a lado de tren mientras este avanzaba._

— _¡Sasori! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!— gritó mientras veía a Sasori por la ventana del vagón. — ¡Sasori!_

 _Él no volteo a verla, ella continuó corriendo hasta que tropezó, fue cuando él reaccionó y pegó sus manos al vidrio mostrando un rostro de preocupación. Ambos se vieron y vio que él había movido sus labios para decir algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar._

 _Cuando el tren se fue, Sakura lloró amargamente en el piso de la estación mientras sobaba sus rodillas raspadas. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido detener a su mejor amigo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Sakura, Sakura…—alguien le llamaba con bastante insistencia.

—aaaaihhh— se quejó ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza. — ¿Qué demonios pasó? Siento que me estalla la cabeza—.

—Pues qué va a hacer frentesota. Mientras corrías por la pista, los del equipo de fútbol te aventaron un balón que impactó directo en tu frentesota— contestó una chica rubia de larga cabellera peinada en una coleta, vestía el uniforme de educación física que consistía en un short blanco y playera de color oscuro.

—Fue el idiota de Naruto, de nuevo ¿Verdad?— contestó Sakura sobándose las sienes con ambas manos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de enfermería donde se encontraba.

—No deberías ponerte de pie tan de repente, la doctora te ha revisado pero fue un golpe suficientemente fuerte para dejarte inconsciente— dijo Ino preocupada poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para detenerla. — Además….—

—Basta ya, Ino—la interrumpió Sakura.— Esta vez le daré su merecido al maldito Naruto.

—Pues vas a tener que desquitarte conmigo porque yo fui el responsable del balón que te cayó— contestó una voz seria y varonil detrás de ella.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos y se volteó espantada para encontrarse a un chico de cabello oscuro sentado en una silla más a la esquina, cruzado de brazos y con cara de fastidio. Era nada más ni nada menos que el codiciado por todas las chicas (e incluso chicos) de la escuela preparatoria Konoha, el famoso y guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Ino se golpeo la frente pensando que Sakura jamás cerraba su bocota a tiempo.

—Jajajajaja Sasuke-kun— rió apenada Sakura pensando cómo zafarse de tan bochornosa situación.—Seguro fue un accidente, no… no te preocupes. No pasa nada.— dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro con actitud despreocupada.

—Como sea, me alegro que estés bien. En verdad lo lamento—dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde se encontraba y se despidió haciendo una reverencia mientras se marchaba por la única puerta de la enfermería.

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura de que Sasuke se había marchado y ya no podría oírlas, suspiró fuertemente y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Ino, quien no se quedó atrás y la imitó.

— ¡Pudiste decirme que Sasuke estaba aquí!—se quejó Sakura pegando su frente a la de ella.

—Eso te pasa por no dejarme terminar de hablar—dijo Ino despegándose y dándole un suave golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

—En fin, al menos tuvimos una oportunidad de hablarle ¿No lo crees?— Admitió apenada Sakura sobándose la frente.

—Tienes razón—Contestó Ino y las dos rieron con complicidad.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la salida de la enfermería para tomar las clases de la penúltima hora. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Ino parecía divertida con algo que Sakura ignoraba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sakura curiosa de la disimulada risita de Ino.

—Es solo que… bueno, mientras estabas inconsciente, gritaste "Sasori" seguro que Sasuke también lo escuchó. ¿Quién es Sasori, Sakura?—preguntó la rubia con gracia.

— ¿Grité "Sasori"? ¿Y Sasuke-kun me escuchó?— preguntó Sakura con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y luego desanimada bajo la cabeza envuelta en un aura oscura. — Esto es lo peor…— se quejó angustiada.

—Sí pero cuéntame ¿Sasori es un exnovio? ¿Quién es es? Anda Sakura, cuéntame—preguntó Ino insistente propinándole juguetona un codazo. Quería saber quién era el tal "Sasori" en la vida de su amiga, tal vez un novio secreto del que no le había platicado.

—Él era…— Sakura no pudo terminar de explicarle cuando el profesor Kakashi se colocó en medio de las dos haciendo que gritaran sorprendidas.

—Pasen señoritas, llegan tarde— dijo profesor, que a pesar de que siempre llevaba una ancha bufanda a cuadros que cubría la mitad de su rostro, su voz se escuchaba perfectamente. Extendió su brazo para indicarle el camino al salón y ellas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—No más tarde que usted, sen-sei—contestó Ino de forma retadora deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Kakashi la miró de reojo y antes de que ambos empezaran un duelo de miradas, Sakura tomó a Ino de los hombros y la empujó al interior del salón hasta su asiento y luego se dirigió al suyo. Cuando todos los alumnos tomaron su lugar, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su clase, pero la mente de Sakura parecía estar en otro lado, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana donde podía observar el árbol al que debía su nombre. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Sasori, aunque visitaba a su abuela Chiyo periódicamente, una anciana de lo más agradable de la cual siempre aprendía cosas nuevas; la abuela que jamás había tenido. Siempre lamentó que Sasori no aprovechará el tener una abuela así de amorosa e inteligente.

Cuando ella tenía 12 años, Sasori, su amigo de la niñez se había ido sin indicar a dónde se dirigía o con quién se quedaría; por mucho tiempo ella lloró su ausencia, hasta que estuvo segura que él no regresaría. Tal vez era mejor de ese modo, después de todo en esa ciudad sólo había sido infeliz por las pérdidas que había sufrido, ni la abuela Chiyo ni ella habían podido aliviar su dolor.

— ¿Dónde estarás… Sasori?—pensó Sakura cuando Tenten, su compañera que se sentaba a su lado le tocó el hombro levemente y le entregó un papelito doblado. Sakura lo tomó discretamente y lo desdobló para reconocer la caligrafía de Ino

La nota traía escrito lo siguiente:

"Sakura, cuéntame de Sasori, hoy en especial está muy aburrida la clase de Kakashi-sensei, dame algo con que entretenerme"

Sakura dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia Ino que se sentaba tres filas más a su derecha, al otro extremo del salón. En su rostro pudo distinguir los ojos de cachorrito a medio morir que solía usar para convencer a las personas y sus manos estaban juntadas en una súplica silenciosa, todo esto sin ser notada por Kakashi sensei que se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón. Ella soltó un suspiró y decidió contestarle; últimamente Ino tenía una curiosidad que no podía saciar.

"Sasori, era mi amigo de la infancia" escribió ella y le pasó el papelito a Tenten que luego de un instante se lo regreso.

"¡¿Fue tu novio?! ¡¿Se besaron?! ¡¿Por qué jamás me contaste de él?! ●ω●" había escrito Ino con letra apurada parecía ansiosa.

"Ino podrías calmarte, no, no fue mi novio, éramos vecinos y nos hicimos amigos -.-" volvió a escribir Sakura y se dio cuenta que solo le estaba dando armas a Ino para interrogarla. Le entregó el papel nuevamente a Tenten que no parecía molesta de hacer de mensajera, al poco tiempo el papel regreso una vez más a ella con otra de las preguntas de Ino.

"¿Y era guapo? ●ω●" Había escrito y por primera vez Sakura, meditó un poco antes de responder, lo cierto es que Sasori habían sido cercanos pero jamás había pensado si era guapo. Tenía cabello rojo y hermosos ojos del mismo color pero por Dios, solo tenían 12 años que iba saber si alguien era guapo, a esa edad, los chicos que crees que son guapos en realidad no lo son.

"No lo sé, bueno… tal vez" escribió desganada y le paso el papel a Tenten. Que en cuestión de segundos se lo devolvió, era su imaginación o Ino se estaba volviendo la escribana más rápida del oeste.

"Pongamos un margen, ¿más o menos igual de guapo que Sasuke? ●ω●". Ahora Ino la ponía a comprar a Sasuke y Sasori y se molestó.

"¿Por qué metes a Sasuke en esto?¬¬"escribió Sakura con letra furiosa.

"Porque a ti te gusta Sasuke" le contestó ella rápidamente.

"Sí, si me gusta pero no tienes que andar recordármelo en todo momento #¬¬" Sakura estaba a punto de darle la nota a Tenten cuando kakashi la interceptó y comenzó a leerla en voz alta a todo la clase que empezó a reír. Sakura empezó a temer lo peor cuando Kakashi llegó a la última línea del recao pero para su sorpresa se detuvo, le dirigió una severa mirada a ella y luego a Ino.

—Al final de la clase las quiero en mi despacho—fue todo lo que dijo el profesor y continuó con su clase.

—Sí, maestro— contestaron ambas chicas.

Sakura suspiró y luego notó que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, se trataba de Sasuke, quien al percatarse de su mirada, la evadió y continuó prestando atención a la clase. Ahora ella se maldecía en silencio por haber escrito algo tan personal como que le gustaba Sasuke y para rematar también había hablado de Sasori. ¿Cómo había metido la pata dos veces en menos de un día?

A la salida, algunos de sus compañeros aún comentaban con gracia el evento de la nota. Ino se acercó a Sakura que estaba recostada sobre su banca con una expresión desanimada en su rostro.

—Lo siento, creo que nuestra red de comunicación fue descubierta—comentó Ino con gracia mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse al despacho de Kakashi sensei.

—Qué más da, vamos a ser la comidilla en las redes sociales—comentó Sakura desganada.

—Bueno, al menos no estarás sola— la abrazo Ino para animarla.

Sakura le sonrió y ambas se dirigieron al despacho de Kakashi. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta pero nadie les abrió.

— ¿Crees que olvidó que nos castigaría?— preguntó Ino con actitud optimista.

—No lo creo, se veía muy decidido a castigarnos— respondió Sakura tomando el pomo para abrir la puerta pero en cuanto intento abrirla alguien la cerró en sus narices.

—¡No entren!—Gritó la voz de kakashi desde el interior del despacho. Se oía agitado y que varias cosas se estrellaban contra el piso.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei, está bien?— preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—Sí, si estoy bien… ¡Basta, Hanare!... Sakura, Ino las veré mañana—gritó el profesor desde el interior.

—De acuerdo— dijeron ambas chicas y se alejaron de ahí un poco confundidas.

— ¿Dijo Hanare?— preguntó Ino pensativa

—No, dijo aléjense…— contestó Sakura que no había escuchado bien.

Ino siguió meditando golpeando su barbilla con su dedo índice.

— Hanare, Hanare… ¿No es la profesora de música?— dijo al fin.

— ¿En serio?—contestó confundida Sakura.

Ambas chicas llegaron a las taquillas y tomaron su habitual camino a casa hasta que llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, se despidieron y Sakura continuó pensando en los eventos del día, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando creyó ver cierto chico pelirrojo dar la vuelta en la otra calle, justo donde vivía Chiyo-obasama. Corrió asomarse pero cuando lo hizo, no había nadie.

—Vamos, Sakura, ya imaginas cosas. Recordar a Sasori ahora me está haciendo alucinar— dijo dándose un pequeño coscorrón a sí misma.

Entró a su casa y como era habitual, el silencio la recibió. Sus padres viajaban mucho por negocios, por lo que vivía prácticamente sola. En algunas ocasiones solía ir con la vieja Chiyo para comer juntas, otras veces, como ese día sacaba

comida precocinada del refrigerador y la calentaba en el microondas mientras veía algún programa en la t.v; la cocina no era su fuerte.

Hizo su rutina habitual y al anochecer apagó la luz de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación. Fue cuando se percató que alguien la miraba desde la ventana de la sala, no podía ver su rostro a través de la delgada cortina que cubría la ventana pero podía ver su silueta y dedujo que se trataba de un hombre. Nerviosa de que se tratará de un ladrón, corrió a la puerta principal para cerrarla y luego a la puerta trasera. Tragó saliva nerviosa cuando regresó a la sala para revisar si el mirón continuaba allí y se encontró con que se había nerviosa y tomó su celular, pensó en marcar a Ino para contarle lo sucedido pero si era alguien hostil quien se encontraba afuera, tal vez pudiera herirla si ella trataba de ir a visitarla. Revisó su lista de contactos y miró el número de Naruto, eran amigos pero a veces podía tornarse molesto, siguió deslizando y se encontró con el número de Sasuke, con tan solo pensar en llamarle, Sakura desechó la idea, cómo podría hablarle luego de que Kakashi sensei hubiera leído el papelito que se había escrito con Ino en clase.

Escuchó pasos en la puerta de entrada y sin fijarse, por los nervios presionó la tecla de marcado.

—Hola— sonó por la bocina del celular. Era la voz de Sasuke que provenía de ella.

—Hola...— repitió la voz de Sasuke pero Sakura no pareció notarlo al oír que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—Por favor… vete…— dijo Sakura en un chillido.

—¿Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke.

Los toquidos en la puerta se volvieron más frecuentes que pareció que alguien aporreaba sus manos contra ella.

— ¡Sea quien seas, vete!— gritó Sakura soltando el celular y sacó del armario, un bate de béisbol que agarró con fuerza en sus manos temblorosas.

—No te muevas, voy enseguida—gritó Sasuke por el celular. — ¡Sakura, háblame!

Sakura no escuchaba a Sasuke, su atención estaba fija en la puerta y en la persona que estaba afuera de ella.

—Oye…— Una voz seria y suave le llamó tras la puerta.

— ¡Vete!— gritó ella cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Sasuke afuera de su casa.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Espera!— gritó Sasuke viendo como el individuo al notar su presencia decidió escapar por la barda del jardín.

Sakura corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Sasuke agitado que veía por donde había escapado el intruso.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el chico mientras recuperaba el aire perdido en su carrera.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke se aproximó a ella para tocar su hombro y tratar de serenarla.

—Lo… lamento… estaba preparándome para dormir cuando lo vi afuera de mi casa viendo hacia el interior— explicó Sakura entre lágrimas, estaba vestida con su pijama de dos piezas color rosa y calzaba un par de pantuflas .

—Lo importante es que estás bien, vayamos adentro—dijo Sasuke, ayudándola a caminar hacia el interior de su casa.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura se había calmado y tomaba una relajante taza de té que Sasuke había preparado en su cocina. Ambos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor que había ahí.

— ¿Vives sola?— preguntó Sasuke sorbiendo un poco del té que había preparado.

Ella afirmó su pregunta bajando la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, no fue la forma adecuada de preguntar.—Se apeno el joven— Por otra parte, fue un poco extraño que me llamaras, no sabía que tenías mi número—

—Naruto… me lo paso como un favor. Lo siento, no pensaba llamarte, estaba tan asustada que te marque por error— explicó ella desviando la vista con un leve rubor en el rostro.

—Ya veo, está bien. Me alegró que lo hayas hecho, me da miedo pensar que te hubiera pasado si me tardaba un minuto más. —dijo el chico tranquilamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir bien los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, no podía creer que Uchiha Sasuke hubiera venido a rescatarla, era como la historia de un príncipe que salva a su princesa; tan perdida estaba en sus fantasías que olvidó el incidente del papelito y el susto mortal que se había llevado hace poco con el intruso.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme, ya es un poco tarde. — dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus fantasías.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la entrada y antes de que él se alejará, ella le habló.

—Gracias Sasuke— hizo una reverencia.

Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa y con las puntas de sus dedos golpeó su frente.

—Si alguien vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme, tienes mi número. —dijo el chico y dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡Muchas gracias!— gritó ella al verlo partir.

Sakura se quedó un largo tiempo en la puerta de su casa y con la yema de los dedos tocó su frente, sin poder evitar sonreír. Sasuke Uchiha había ido ayudarle e incluso le dijo que podía llamarlo de nuevo, luego de llevarse el susto de su vida le había pasado lo mejor del mundo.

Antes de irse a dormir, revisó dos veces que todo estuviera cerrado a cal y canto. Y embobada pensó en Sasuke mientras se cubría con las cobijas de su cama, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que no sabía cómo había llegado Sasuke tan rápido a su casa si jamás le había dado la dirección.


	2. Extraños

La alarma del reloj de su buró sonó pero Sakura estaba tan cansada que no la escuchó. A continuación, la alarma de su celular sonó insistentemente y fue cuando a regañadientes abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía apenas veinte minutos para alistarse y llegar a la escuela. De forma apresurada se colocó su uniforme que consistía en un sailor fuku, de falda negra y blusa blanca con un lazo de color rojo, cepilló su largo cabello rosado y se hizo una media cola que sostuvo con un prendedor de flor semejante a un crisantemo blanco. Hoy en especial (aunque se le hiciera tarde) quería lucir linda, imaginaba que Sasuke lo notaría. Aún recordaba los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior y se sonrió en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras, tomó su mochila y salió de casa, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta antes de partir, desde el incidente decidió ser más cautelosa.

Corrió por su camino habitual pero al revisar la hora de su celular, notó que el tiempo se le acababa, así que decidió tomar un atajo. Un minuto antes del toque ella estaba entrando a la escuela. Recuperó el aire perdido al llegar a su salón y se dirigió a su asiento, Ino se acercó para saludarla cuando puso una cara de desagrado al verla.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sakura intrigada por su expresión.

—Tu cabello...—dijo Ino metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su suéter para sacar un pequeño espejo de mano que uso para mostrarle su aspecto a Sakura. Ésta al verse no pudo evitar soltar un grito de angustia al notar que su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado, durante su carrera el broche se le había caído.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto, Sakura sacó un pequeño peine de su mochila y trató de alizarse lo mejor que pudo su enmarañado cabello.

—Ayudame Ino y deja de estarte riendo ¡Shanaroooo!—le gritó Sakura al ver que Ino se carcajeaba de ella.

—Y dejar que Sasuke te vea más linda que yo, ni pensarlo frentesota. Ya cumplí diciéndote—dijo Ino agitando su mano para despedirse para ir de regreso a su asiento.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, cuando notó que Kakashi sensei entró seguido de un joven pelirrojo al que todos los alumnos miraron con curiosidad. Todos se dirigieron a sus asientos esperando lo que diría el sensei, hasta que Naruto Uzumaki, el revoltoso de la clase rompió el silencio.

—Oiga sensei y ese bento*, es raro que usted se cocine algo ¿Lo preparó su novia?—preguntó el chico con gracia señalando el paquete envuelto en tela que el profesor sostenía en su mano.

La clase empezó a murmurar varias cosas hasta que Kakashi tosió ampliamente y dirigió una severa mirada al grupo. Todos se callaron en un instante, conocían esa mirada, lo que significaba que de ahora en adelante quien hablará condenaría al grupo a limpiar los demás salones de la preparatoria Konoha por una semana.

—Chicos el día de hoy, se une a nuestro grupo un chico nuevo, su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori— escribió en el pizarrón.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura dejó su cabello en paz y miró con sorpresa al chico que estaba al frente de la clase.

—Sasori…—murmuró la chica sin creer que se tratara del mismo chico de su infancia.

—Sasori-kun acaba de recuperarse de un accidente, por lo que les pido que sean amables con él—dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Sasori que parecía demasiado tranquilo ante la situación.—Veamos, dónde te sentaré…

—Aquí sensei, hay un lugar vació enfrente de mí— dijo Naruto alzando su mano pero enseguida Sasuke, que estaba sentado detrás de él le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Teemee! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Gritó Naruto quien le enseñó su puño cerrado a Sasuke, que pareció no darle importancia y evadió su mirada viendo hacia otro lado justo donde Sakura ahora levantaba la mano.

—Sensei…—dijo tímidamente Sakura atrayendo la atención de todos.—Hay un lugar detrás de mí.— señaló.

Sakura se sentaba en la fila pegada a la ventana, detrás de ella había un lugar vació, por lo que Kakashi pensó que era más que apropiado para Sasori sentarlo al lado de la pelirosa que con el ruidoso de Naruto.

—Me parece buena idea,Sakura. Sasori-kun siéntate detrás de ella— ordenó Kakashi y a continuación comenzó a pasar lista.

Sakura vio como Sasori pasó entre las filas para tomar su lugar ignorando que Sasuke y Naruto hacían cara de sorpresa al ver que Sakura parecía muy contenta con su presencia.

—¿Crees que le guste?—le susurró Naruto a Sasuke.

—Como si me importara— comentó el Uchiha restándole importancia.

—Deberías ser más sincero, no ganas nada haciéndote el "cool". He visto cómo la miras, además no me llamaste ayer para pedirme su dirección— comentó Naruto con una risita burlona.

—Cállate, Dobe o le diré a Hyuuga-san que no te comiste sus galletas porque alguien te las robo durante la práctica de fútbol—lo amenazó Sasuke dirigiendole una sonrisa confiada.

—Temee, no metas a Hinata en esto— se quejó Naruto apretando los puños.

Sasuke ya no le prestó atención a lo que decía cuando vio que Sakura le ayudaba a Sasori con la página del libro donde iban a trabajar el día de hoy. No quería admitirlo pero la pelirosa parecía demasiado agradable con aquel chico nuevo, cosa que comenzó a molestarle un poco.

A la hora del receso, los alumnos fueron a la cafetería, Sakura solía tomar su almuerzo con Ino en la azotea pero ante la sorpresa de ver a su viejo amigo Sasori, tenía la necesidad de saber de él y lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

—Sasori ¿Quieres tomar tu bento* conmigo y mi amiga?— preguntó ella sonriéndole.

Sasori la miró con aburrimiento y se levantó de su asiento.

—Gracias, pero no.— soltó y se dirigió a la salida.

Aquella actitud fría dejó consternada a Sakura, parecía como si él no se alegrara de verla, como si fuera una extraña más. Pero no podía haberse confundido de Sasori, él era el Sasori de sus recuerdos o acaso estaba molesto con ella. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke.

—Al menos podrías ser un poco más considerado, solo quiso ser amable contigo— comentó de forma seca Sasuke.

Sasori entorno sus ojos color ámbar y pasó a su lado ignorándolo.

—Ese tipo—Se quejó Sasuke quien salió molesto del salón seguido de Naruto.

—Acaba de pasar lo que creo que paso— dijo Ino acercándose a Sakura.

—¿Eh?— alcanzó a decir la pelirrosa un poco confundida.

—Sasuke-kun te defendió— dijo Ino pícara propinándole un suave codazo a Sakura.— Creo que él te está notando. Por cierto, ese chico se llama como tu amigo de la infancia ¿Se trata del mismo?

—Sasori…—dijo Sakura ignorándola y salió corriendo para buscarlo.

— ¡Hey, Sakura, espera!— gritó Ino detrás de ella.

Sakura apresuró su paso y buscó en la biblioteca, el patio e incluso en la cooperativa pero no lo encontró en ningún lado. Luego recordó que cuando eran niños a Sasori le gustaba comer en el jardín de su casa, decía que le gustaba apreciar de un buen día mientras degustaba sus alimentos. Comenzó a andar entre los jardines cuando una mano detrás de un árbol la jaló por la muñeca y la apresó para ponerla de espaldas contra el tronco, se trataba de Sasori que le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Quién te crees que eres?—preguntó Sasori viéndola con esos ojos inexpresivos.

— ¿Quién soy?—pensó Sakura asustada.—¿No sabe quién soy?—

—Déjame decirte que no me agradan las chicas como tú— continuó el pelirrojo con indiferencia como si con cada palabra pudiera herir a alguien. —No quieras hacerte la mona conmigo. Odio ese tipo de zorras—.

Sakura lo apartó de una cachetada mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!— le gritó ella molesta. — ¡Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno! ¡¿Qué no me reconoces?!—

— ¿Reconocerte? ¿Debería?— dijo él con crueldad y una soberbia sonrisa se formo en su rostro. — No recuerdo a ninguna chica con ese nombre y menos una tan fea—

Sakura levantó su mano para abofetearlo una vez más pero antes de impactar, se detuvo y salió corriendo de ahí. Cómo era posible que Sasori no la reconociera, solo habían pasado 5 años, cómo había podido cambiar tanto en ese lapso de tiempo. Era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba. El Sasori de sus recuerdos era alguien gentil que le gustaba compartir su tiempo con ella. ¿Qué había pasado con Sasori en el tiempo que no se habían visto?

Sakura estaba ensimismada en sus reflexiones que no vio cuando topó con Kakashi sensei quien traía su bento en las manos y apenas pudo salvarlo de caer en el piso.

—Sakura— dijo Kakashi al notar un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ka-ka-shi sensei— dijo una suave y dulce voz detrás de él. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellera castaña con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho; era Hanare, la maestra de música.

—Lo siento Hanare, a Sakura-san le sucede algo, te veré luego—dijo Kakashi con nerviosismo y se alejó corriendo de ahí con la pelirosa cargada debajo del hombro.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Kakashi tomó aire y notó que Sakura aún tenía esa expresión desolada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura?— preguntó el profesor preocupado de verla así de triste.

—Él no me reconoce…—susurró ella cabizbaja ignorando la pregunta de su maestro.

—Vamos a mi oficina, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente— dijo Kakashi acompañándola a dicho lugar.

Una vez en el despacho de Kakashi, Sakura le contó lo que había pasado cuando ella trato de hablar con Sasori y que lo conocía desde que eran niños.

—Ya veo…ؙ— dijo él ofreciéndole un té en una taza de porcelana, la cual agradeció Sakura. Después de todo no había podido comer nada.

—Escucha Sakura—dijo él regresando a su asiento— Realmente no debería estar contándote esto porque es algo que se nos pidió a los maestros no decir abiertamente pero Sasori, sufrió un accidente bastante traumático, al parecer en su anterior escuela tuvo una caída que lo dejó muy mal herido y con pérdida de la memoria. Aún investigan el incidente porque creen que alguien lo empujó y no cayó solo. —

Sakura no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a sus labios con gesto angustiado.

—Entonces por eso no me reconoció— reflexionó ella con tristeza.

—Así es, para él eres alguien que no conoce, te pido de favor que no comentes esto. No quiero que Sasori-kun se sienta incómodo y también que seas amable con él. No sé por qué pero parece que aparte de la caída algo más paso, es solo un presentimiento personal que tengo, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es apoyarlo ¿No lo crees?— dijo sonriéndole el sensei por debajo de la ancha bufanda que usaba siempre.

—Apoyarlo…—repitió Sakura, recordando que hace 5 años cuando Sasori estaba sufriendo no había podido hacer nada por él. Tal vez, en esta ocasión el destino había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad para enmendarse por no haber tenido el valor de detenerlo cuando él decidió huir.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y recobró su sonrisa.

—Lo haré sensei. Apoyaré a Sasori— dijo decidida.

—Me parece muy bien. Ahora hablaremos de tu castigo— dijo Kakashi cambiando su actitud.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Va a castigarme?!— dijo Sakura sorprendida que aún recordará lo del incidente del papelito.

—Por supuesto. Yo no olvido lo que digo— dijo Kakashi con actitud confiada.

—Excepto cuando se trata de las promesas que le hace a Hanare-sensei… —susurró Sakura, inflando los cachetes.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Kakashi mirándola de reojo.

—Nada, nada— suspiró la pelirosa.

—Bueno, Ino ya tiene su castigo pero el tuyo será algo diferente, Sasori-kun necesita un monitor, alguien que le ayude a ponerse al corriente con lo que llevamos hasta ahorita en las materias. Tú eres de las alumnas más cumplidas y no debe ser algo difícil para ti ¿Puedes hacerlo?— preguntó el profesor revisando sus notas.

—Pero… pero… sensei. Sasori apenas quiere hablarme, sin contar que parece que le molesto…— comentó Sakura recordando el incidente del jardín.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él. Después de todo es para su bien, ahora puedes retirarte—la despidió Kakashi.

Sakura se levantó en silencio y salió del despacho. Pensaba en mil cosas, pero a la vez en una sola persona: Sasori. ¿Podría acercarse a él ahora que él parecía tan distante?

—Ahora somos dos extraños que comparten un pasado en común— pronunció Sakura para sí misma.

Al regresar al salón para la siguiente clase, notó que Sasori ya estaba en su lugar con la vista fija hacia la ventana. Sakura trató de no fijarse en él y se sentó en su lugar en silencio cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el cabello, lo que le hizo voltear de golpe, al hacerlo se encontró con Sasori que le sonreía de una forma que le hizo estremecerse, en su mano tenía un mechón de cabellos rosas. Sakura se pasó la mano por el cabello y notó que varios cabellos le caían por los hombros.

—Esto te enseñara a no ser entrometida— pronunció él cruelmente, dejando caer su cabello por el piso.

Sakura iba a gritarle algo pero recordó las palabras de Kakashi y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, mientras trataba de no llorar. Todo ese tiempo había decidido dejar su cabello largo porque había escuchado que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo, no podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo de la infancia estuviera siendo un maldito con ella. A lo lejos Naruto había observado lo sucedido quien le dio un codazo a Sasuke para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede dobe? Deja de distraerte en clase por eso tienes malas notas— le regañó Sasuke en voz baja.

Naruto con un movimiento de vista, le indicó a Sasuke que mirará hacia Sakura. No comprendió lo que Naruto quería mostrarle hasta que su vista se dirigió al piso debajo del asiento de ella, varios hilos de cabellos rosas se encontraban desperdigados en el piso, sintió una molestia innombrable al ver que ese malnacido de Sasori había cortado el cabello de Sakura a propósito. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Naruto tomo su muñeca y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se mantuviera en su lugar. Así lo hizo, pero su rabia estaba tan fuera de control que apretó su lápiz con tanta fuerza que sonó un crujido y se partió a la mitad. A la salida arreglaría las cuentas con aquel bastardo.

Las últimas horas pasaron volando y cuando sonó la campana de salida, el maestro en turno se despidió y les permitió salir. Antes de que alguien cruzara la puerta de salida, Haruno Sakura había sido la primera en salir corriendo. Ino miró aquello muy extraño porque siempre se iban juntas pero luego de que ella se hubiera retirado escuchó un fuerte ruido de bancas tiradas. La escena se mostraba de la siguiente manera, Sasuke Uchiha tenía del cuello de la camisa, al alumno nuevo, Sasori, mientras le gritaba de cosas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?— gritó la rubia acercándose al lugar de la pelea.

—¡Mira por ti misma! ¡Mira lo que hizo este malnacido!— grito Sasuke sin soltarlo aunque Sasori no parecía inmutarse por ello.

Cuando Ino y los demás de sus compañeros miraron al piso, descubrieron varios mechones de cabello rosa desperdigados por el piso. Ino se llevó las manos a sus labios, al descubrir que a Sakura le habían cortado el cabello a propósito.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— le gritó la chica al pelirrojo.

—Por qué dices… Ella es muy entrometida— soltó Sasori con una sarcástica sonrisa y Sasuke irritado por sus palabras le golpeó el rostro.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo y Sasuke iba arremeter otro golpe cuando Naruto se interpuso.

—Déjalo Sasuke, te meterás en problemas. No vale la pena que gastes tu energía en esta escoria— dijo el chico viendo a Sasori en el piso.

Sasuke desistió de golpearlo y tomó sus cosas para salir del salón con cara de fastidio.

—Escucha bien, Sasori— dijo Naruto de espaldas sin mirarlo— Sé que eres nuevo y todo pero nosotros tenemos amistad con Sakura-chan y no vamos a permitir que tú o cualquier otra persona le haga daño. Ten claro que si vuelves a levantar tu mano en su contra ninguno de nosotros, sus compañeros lo permitiremos. Solo te advierto—.

Sasori vio como todos los chicos del salón le dirigían miradas de desagrado y lo dejaban ahí solo tirado en el piso, a excepción de Ino que estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué? Tú también vas a amenazarme—dijo Sasori con sarcasmo poniendose de pie.

—No, no lo haré— dijo Ino seria.— Pero lo que sí haré es decirte algo que te hará sentir remordimiento. Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes pero alguna vez Sakura fue tu amiga. Se lo de tu memoria, lo escuché comentar de la oficina del director, no sé qué te pasó pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como basura y menos a Sakura que siempre te tuvo en sus recuerdos. Idiota—dicho eso, la chica salió del salón dejando a un confundido Sasori. No podía adivinar qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en el momento en que ella le había confesado aquello.

Mientras tanto Sakura había parado cerca de una peluquería, tenía que arreglar lo que Sasori había hecho en su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Nota del gato que escribe (o sea yo):** **Antes que nada mil gracias por pasarse a leer! Es mi primera fanfic de Naruto y me siento muy motivado al escribirla, será porque Sasori es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quería escribir alguna historia donde saliera él. Sé que por ahora parece un maldito pero ya veremos conforme avance la historia.**

 **La pareja aún no está definida por lo que pueden ir haciendo sus apuestas, eso incluye si Hanare logrará convencer a Kakashi de ser su "darling".**

 **Por ahora es todo, Matta ne!**


	3. Camino a casa

Sakura estaba sentada en la silla que le había indicado la estilista, mientras ésta se preparaba para cortar su cabello. Después de clases había decidido ir a la peluquería para que le arreglaran el nefasto corte que Sasori le había realizado. Se sentía decaída y con ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, ya nada podía ser peor que ver a tu mejor amigo de la infancia y sentir que te odiaba con ganas. Durante mucho tiempo, ella lo había extrañado, incluso siempre que visitaba a Chiyo-obasama le preguntaba si tenía noticias sobre él, aunque ella le diera siempre la misma negativa.

Y ahora Sasori estaba ahí, en la misma ciudad que ella, viviendo a una calle de su casa pero él no la recordaba. La persona con la que estaba en la escuela y el niño de sus recuerdos, eran tan distintos como el día y la noche. Aunque compartían el mismo nombre, este nuevo Sasori, era frío y cruel; definitivamente no le gustaba esa faceta suya, pero que más podía hacer, tal vez ese cambio de personalidad se debiera al accidente que había sufrido pero en el interior Sakura sabía que ese cambio había empezado mucho antes, cuando él había huido de su casa.

—Señorita, hey señorita— la llamó una hermosa joven de ojos anaranjados y cabello azul claro, en la parte alta de su cabeza lucía un hermoso prendedor de flor del mismo color de su cabello.

— ¿Eh?—pronunció Sakura que estaba distraída.

—Le digo que ya puede pasar a que le lave el cabello, pase por aquí por favor— le señaló la estilista, un asiento que estaba incrustado en el piso enfrente de un lavabo.

—Ah sí, lo siento— se disculpó Sakura y se dirigió hacia el asiento, donde se recargó para que le lavaran su cabello.

Cuando la estilista abrió la llave del lavabo, Sakura encontró relajante el calor que le brindaba el agua tibia y el masaje que recibía mientras le aseaban su cabello.

— ¿Se siente bien, cierto?— preguntó la estilista sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. —Después de un mal día no hay nada mejor para alegrar a una chica que arreglar su cabello—

—Sí, tiene razón, esto se siente muy bien— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Aunque es una lástima el desastre que te hicieron aquí, pero con el nuevo corte que te haré, te verás muy hermosa. Ven vamos por aquí— terminó de secar su cabello con una toalla y la acompañó de nuevo al asiento donde Sakura había estado aguardando y en el que pudo observar su reflejo en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared.

—Mi nombre es Konan, por cierto—dijo la estilista mientras empezó a cepillar su cabello para comenzar a cortar. — ¿Tú cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

—Sakura— contestó la chica con actitud tímida.

—Es un lindo nombre, bueno, Sakura hagamos que florezcas como un cerezo— y dicho esto comenzó a cortar su cabello— Te aseguró que cuando termine hasta un novio nuevo te echarás.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de Konan, le hacía sentir que la pérdida de su cabello era una gran oportunidad para cambiar de imagen y eso le hizo olvidar un poco el mal día que había tenido en la escuela.

Cuando Konan termino, Sakura sonrió al ver el buen trabajo que había realizado en su cabello.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó la chica al ver que la joven giraba su cabeza para admirar su corte.

—Es muy lindo, gracias— contestó Sakura agradecida y feliz.

—Ah, pero falta el toque final—Konan metió la mano a su mandil donde extrajo un prendedor igual al suyo pero de color rosado, con cuidado lo prendió al cabello de Sakura y le sonrío. —Las chicas lindas no deben ir por ahí con una cara larga, así que anímate—.

Sakura asintió y al salir de la peluquería se sintió una persona nueva. Caminó de regreso a su casa, cuando recordó que no había nada en el refrigerador que pudiera preparar en poco tiempo, así que decidió pasar a la pequeña tienda de autoservicio para comprar una bebida y una comida precocinada. Rápidamente realizó su compra y al salir de la tienda casi tira su bolsa al ver que Sasori estaba en la entrada y la veía con sorpresa. Sakura sintió nervios pero se infundió valor y paso a su lado sin prestarle atención.

—Oye— Sasori le llamó pero Sakura continuó caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Oye, qué no me escuchas. Detente— volvió a llamarle pero la pelirrosa lo ignoró nuevamente.

—Qué te esperes te digo— Esta vez él la detuvo tomándola del hombro y para su sorpresa Sakura con una fuerza y habilidad no mostrada, lo agarró con fuerza y le aplicó un backdrop suplex que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—Escucha— dijo ella con actitud seria— No quiero nada que ver contigo, me ha quedado claro que no eres el Sasori que recuerdo. De ahora en adelante si intentas pasarte de listo conmigo te enfrentaré ¡Te quedó claro!— le gritó y sin mediar palabra se alejó de él. Sasori nuevamente estaba en el piso, solo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, ya casi había anochecido, prendió las luces de la sala y notó que la contestadora tenía dos mensajes, uno era de sus padres que le avisaron que ya estaba hecho su depósito de ese mes y que esperaban que sus notas se mantuvieran tan altas como siempre. El segundo mensaje era de Ino, que estaba preocupada por lo que Sasori le había hecho a su cabello. Después de comer se comunicaría con ella más tarde, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, por qué Ino había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora y no en su celular. Metió la mano en su bolso para buscarlo pero no lo encontró, recordó que había checado la hora en la peluquería y luego no lo había vuelto a ver. Acaso lo había olvidado en la peluquería, estaba a punto de volver a salir de su casa cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó ella desconfiada antes de abrir.

—Abre ya, odio que me hagan esperar— dijo una voz que deseo no escuchar ni reconocer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sasori?— preguntó ella molesta. — ¿Vienes a vengarte porque te empuje?

—Debería pero no lo haré, solo quiero devolverte lo que se te cayó. —

Sakura entornó la puerta y se asomó para ver a Sasori, en una de sus manos estaba su celular. Ella le hizo un gesto de disgusto y extendió la mano pero Sasori no se lo entregó.

—Ah, ah—dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa moviendo de un lado a otro su dedo índice. — Si lo quieres ábreme la puerta—.

Sakura se molestó por ello, la tenía en su poder y él lo sabía, podía dejarle el celular, aunque tenía fotos y datos importantes en él. Finalmente decidió abrir sin dejar de mostrar su desagrado.

—Bien, ya está, me lo das—dijo Sakura impaciente.

—Aquí tienes— dijo él extendiéndoselo.

Cuando Sakura intentó tomarlo, Sasori la empujó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?— preguntó Sakura molesta mientras veía como Sasori observaba el interior de su casa.

— ¿Estás sola?— preguntó él quitándose los zapatos para caminar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala.

— ¡Qué intentas!— gritó Sakura. — Si intentas algo raro, llamaré a la policía.

—No te haré nada— contestó él fastidiado dirigiéndose a la sala.— Al menos que tú lo quieras— agregó. — Solo quería preguntarte si es cierto lo que ella dice.—dijo y le lanzó a Sakura su celular.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Sakura confundida atrapando su celular en el aire.

—La chica rubia, creo que se llama Yamanaka…— explicó Sasori y sin que Sakura se lo indicará, tomó asiento en el sofá.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó Sakura siguiéndolo y se sentó en el sillón cerca de él.

—Que tú y yo fuimos amigos. ¿Es cierto?— preguntó él viéndola con sus profundos ojos color ámbar.

—No lo recuerdas ¿Cierto? — soltó Sakura cabizbaja.

—No— contestó el chico secamente. — A decir verdad, no recuerdo nada. Mi presente, mi pasado lo he olvidado, incluso olvidé que tenía una abuela con la que no me había comunicado en 5 años. Alguien del hospital le dio aviso de mi condición y ella se sintió alegre de verme aunque yo no sabía quién era—.

—Chiyo- obasama debió estar feliz de verte de nuevo— comentó Sakura con tristeza.

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó él levemente sorprendido.

—Claro que sí y a ti también…aunque ahora eres un poco diferente— Sakura bajó su voz al mencionar lo último.

— ¿Éramos cercanos?— preguntó Sasori curioso y se levantó para acercarse a Sakura.

—Sí, supongo que lo éramos— contestó ella con un aire de nostalgia.

—Así de cercanos— dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto que sus frentes se juntaban.

—Basta, Sasori— dijo ella tratando de levantarse pero con una mano, él la regresó al sillón y con la otra tomó su mentón.

—He estado pensándolo por un tiempo y aunque no lo recuerdo no sé por qué me siento inquieto contigo. Tu rostro, tu voz cada vez que estás enfrente de mí, es como si algo resonará en mi memoria, algo importante que no puedo recordar, tal vez si…—dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella tanto que podían rozarse.

—Sasori…—dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos sin poder moverse.

Antes de que él intentara algo más, alguien tocó a la puerta. Sasori bufó molesto y se alejó de ella. Sakura se recobró y se levantó a ver de quien se trataba, parecía que todo mundo había decidido visitarla hoy. Abrió la puerta pero el rostro que vio al abrirla la dejó helada, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. De ser otra situación hubiera brincado de felicidad pero en ese momento realmente le caía mal su visita, no quería que viera a Sasori que se encontraba en la sala.

—Sasuke— dijo ella con nerviosismo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que es repentino, pero quería saber si estabas bien. Ya sabes por lo que paso ayer en la noche y hoy en la escuela. — dijo el joven quien estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y un hoodie de color negro.

—Estoy bien, gracias— dijo Sakura con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad.

—¿Te cortaste el cabello?—señaló Sasuke.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó ella con un leve rubor en su rostro por un momento olvido al odioso pelirrojo en su sala.

—Te ves…— Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio detrás de ella al odioso de Sasori.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!—gritó Sasuke molesto señalando al tipo que había golpeado en la escuela.

Sakura miro molesta a Sasori quien sonreía ampliamente complacido de molestar al chico Uchiha.

—Veras…— intentó explicar Sakura cuando Sasori posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Vine a visitar a mi monitor— explicó Sasori disfrutando el momento.— Kakashi-sensei cree que Haruno-san puede ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con mis estudios—.

— ¡Tú… maldito!—masculló Sasuke matándolo con la mirada.

—En fin, yo ya me iba, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Haruno-san— dijo Sasori pasando a lado de Sasuke y ambos chicos lo vieron marcharse por la reja del jardín.

Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera de la propiedad, luego se volteó hacia Sakura molesto.

—No debiste invitarlo a tu casa, fue algo muy estúpido— comentó molesto. — Uso unas tijeras en tu contra, qué tal si intenta algo el demente—.

—No, él no haría eso…— dijo ella con remordimiento.

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Tú no sabes de lo que él puede ser capaz. Debes ser muy estúpida para no darte cuenta!— le gritó y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Espera Sasuke— corrió Sakura a detenerlo. — No es lo que crees…— trató de explicar.

—Hablame cuando tengas algo más de sensatez— dijo el chico antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke lucía realmente molesto y Sakura se sintió desanimada, regresó con pesar al interior de su casa confundida por cómo se habían desarrollado los eventos.

.

Por una parte creía que Sasuke tenía razón pero por otra, en verdad deseaba que Sasori recuperara su memoria. ¿Por qué su vida se había complicado tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía que estaba atorada entre su pasado con Sasori y sus sentimientos por Sasuke?

Decidió ya no darle más vuelta al asunto y decidió irse a dormir; había sido un día muy pesado y anhelaba el descanso del sueño.


	4. Belleza Eterna

_Se encontraba preparando la cena, sabía muy bien que no era muy hábil en la cocina, pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo al preparar el guiso que se encontraba en la estufa; pronto llegaría él del trabajo y podrían cenar juntos. Solo al pensar eso, su rostro se ruborizó de felicidad y el sonido del timbre le avisó que esa persona finalmente había llegado. Rápido se despojó del mandil y se acomodó su largo cabello rosado, alisó sus ropas y se dirigió a la entrada para recibir a su esposo. Al abrir la puerta, lo reconoció y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida; él la recibió encantado y besó su frente._

— _¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó él mientras acariciaba su cabello rosado._  
— _Mucho— contestó ella mientras se dejaba acariciar por esas manos que amaba._  
— _¿Cuánto es mucho? — preguntó él abrazándola por la cintura mientras iba llenando de besos su rostro y parte de su cuello._

 _Ella rió por el contacto de sus labios contra su piel._

— _Anda ¿Dime cuánto es mucho?—insistió él sin dejar de besarla._

— _Mucho es "siempre te extraño cuando te vas"— contestó ella fijando sus ojos en los de su marido. Esos ojos color ámbar, tan brillantes y profundos que la atrajeron como un imán hasta sus labios donde depositó un tierno beso a su amado pelirrojo, Sasori._

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—gritó Sakura pegando un brinco de su asiento y pegó otro grito más cuando vio el rostro de Kakashi tan cerca del suyo.

Toda la clase empezó a reír, incluso Sasori que estaba detrás de ella. Sakura puso una cara de desagrado al recordar su sueño y sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Sakura, ve a la enfermería. No te ves bien— dijo el sensei mientras regresaba al frente de la clase.

—Estoy bien, lo siento, solo no he dormido. — contestó la chica soltando un gran suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que no se repita. — dijo Kakashi y agregó—No deberías desvelarte viendo doramas, arruinarán tus horas de sueño—.

—Sí, sensei lo siento— se disculpó la chica volviendo a tomar su asiento y soltó otro suspiro.

Kakashi volvió a continuar con la clase pero Sakura aún le daba vueltas a su sueño. ¿Por qué había soñado con Sasori y por qué justamente "eso"? Estaba tan distraída analizando su sueño que le tomó por sorpresa cuando él le sopló en la nuca para atraer su atención. Ella estaba a punto de reclamarle pero cuando volteó a ver su rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De pronto recordó, que ayer él había intentado besarla y luego con el sueño que acababa de tener, no le ayudó mucho a concentrar su enojo hacia él.

— ¿A quién extrañas Sakura?— preguntó divertido el chico que recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa— Contestó ella en voz baja.  
—Oh vamos, cuéntame. ¿No le contarás a tu viejo amigo Sasori? Me sentiré enormemente herido si no me lo cuentas—dijo él con una fingida tristeza.  
—¿Ah? ¿Amigo? Ni de coña— contestó la chica con una pequeña vena saltándole en la sien.  
—No piensas contarme Sakura, bien por ti. Pero atente a las consecuencias— amenazó el chico sin quitar la expresión cómoda que tenía.

Sakura apretó los dientes y desvió su vista de la de él. Finalmente suspiró y decidió contarle.

—Con Sasuke, soñé con Uchiha Sasuke ¿Contento?— mintió ella y regresó su vista al frente.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, soñabas conmigo— le escuchó decir muy cerca de su oído.

Sakura lo miró de reojo con expresión sorprendida y un sudor frío corrió por su sien ¿Acaso la había escuchado hablar entre sueños? Meneó su cabeza para apartar a aquellos pensamientos y volvió a poner atención a la clase decidida a olvidar el incidente.

Durante la clase de deportes, Sakura estaba sentada en las gradas junto con Ino y Hinata de la clase "B", quien era la tímida y adorable novia de Naruto. Su tez era de color claro y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color blanco que contrastaban con su largo cabello color azul oscuro que en ese momento llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Únicamente durante las clases de educación física, las clases "A" y "B" se juntaban, lo que les daba la oportunidad a los alumnos de convivir con sus compañeros de otros grupos en las actividades al aire libre. Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para contarles a sus amigas lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su casa.

— ¡Maldita frentona suertuda! — se quejó Ino mientras golpeaba con los pies la tierra hasta formar una nube de polvo.

—Yo no sé si llamarlo suerte, Ino. Sasuke estaba muy molesto por ver a Sasori en mi casa— comentó desanimada Sakura.

—Debió ser bastante incómodo para ti, Sakura-san—dijo una comprensiva Hinata quien puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

—En realidad, lo fue— Confirmó la chica. — No creí que Sasori me seguiría hasta mi casa y luego intentaría "eso"—.

—¿"Eso"?— repitió Ino levantando una ceja.

—Pues él…— Sakura ya no pudo decir nada más cuando unos brazos le pasaron alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla y alguien recargo su mentón en su hombro derecho. Cuando las chicas vieron de quien se trataba quedaron petrificadas.

—Haruno-san~—dijo la melodiosa voz de Sasori quien se abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura ante la mirada atónita de Ino y Hinata. — ¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigas? Todas parecen muy agradables y me encantaría conocerlas—.

—Espera, Sasori...—dijo Sakura sin poder moverse.

— ¡No deberías molestar a Sakura-san así!— le regaño Hinata con una vocecita que le restó autoridad.

Tanto Sakura como Ino vieron sorprendidas a Hinata, no solía subir la voz más allá de un murmullo, pero en ese momento podía mostrarse molesta por la situación.

—Hinata— pensó Sakura viendo su rostro que siempre estaba sonriente, en comparación al que ahora mostraba, uno molesto y temeroso.

Sasori en ese momento se soltó de Sakura y se sentó a un lado de ella, carcajeandosé.

—Parece un conejo asustado por encontrar un escorpión en la hierba. Solo mírala tiembla como un tierno y adorable, conejito—río el pelirrojo ampliamente con esa risa frívola y vacía. —Tus amigas son muy simpáticas, Sakura. —dijo finalmente.

Sakura estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando Ino le ganó la palabra.

—No te quieras pasar de listo Sasori, si tocas aunque sea un mechón de cabello de Hinata, Naruto te hará trizas y no será tan benevoló como Sasuke— advirtió la rubia sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El pelirrojo la miró con aburrición y soltó un largo bostezo.

—Lo entendí perfectamente ayer— dijo poniéndose de pie. — Pero eso no significa que me alejaré de Sakura, al menos no hasta que ella misma me lo pida. —

La mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de Sasori, él le dirigió una confiada sonrisa como si realmente esperara que ella le dijera eso, pero ambos sabían la respuesta: ella no lo haría. Tanto él como ella, sabían que tenía un lazo que los unía, aunque Sasori lo hubiera olvidado; un lazo afectivo de cualquier tipo no podía ser roto a menos que ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo en ello.

—Sasori…— dijo finalmente Sakura poniéndose de pie para encararlo y cerró su mano derecha en un puño que estampó en la mejilla del chico.—¡Respeta a mis amigas y mi espacio personal, Shanaroooo!—

El pelirrojo cayó al piso con cara sorprendida pasando su mano por la mejilla donde le había golpeado Sakura. En ese momento la vio tan imponente y decida que no pudo evitar pensar que se veía… ¿Hermosa? Se pasó la mano para tallarse los ojos pero seguía viéndola de la misma manera, tan cautivado había quedado que deseo guardar ese momento en su memoria para la eternidad.

—Un momento efímero de belleza eterna…—susurró en voz baja para sí mismo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— le gritó Sakura tomándolo de la camisa para hablarle de cerca.

—Esto— contestó él tomando las mejillas de ella para plantar un beso en sus labios.

Ino y Hinata vieron sorprendidas la escena y más allá a lo lejos a Sasuke le caía un balón en la cabeza por estar distraído observando.

Cuando Sasori se despegó de ella, volvió a mostrarle esa cínica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro y disfrutó la expresión que había en el rostro de Sakura, entre la confusión y la desesperación sobre todo al notar que Sasuke la miraba. Sasori aprovechó ese momento para alejarse de ahí pero antes de que se fuera completamente, Sakura corrió para alcanzarlo y propinarle un fuerte derechazo que lo mandó volando por los aires al otro lado del campo.

—Ese… ese…ese… ¡Era mi primer beso, imbécil!— gritó ella y salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke que había visto todo, trató de alcanzarla pero varios compañeros curiosos se interpusieron en su camino. La mayoría se acercó a ver lo que posiblemente era el cadáver de Sasori.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Naruto que ignoraba lo que había pasado.

—Usuratonkachi— se quejó Sasuke alejándose de él a la vez que torcía sus labios en un gesto de fastidio.

— ¡¿Y ahora a ti qué te sucede?!— le preguntó Naruto confundido hasta que advirtió que Hinata se le acercaba corriendo con rostro preocupado.

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun— grito la chica que venía seguida de Ino.

—Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Creo que Sakura lo mato…— explicó su gentil novia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿A quién?— preguntó asustado.

—A Sasori— contestó Ino colocando una mano en su rostro.— El idiota le robó un beso a Sakura—.

—¡¿Aaaaaaaaah?!— soltó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

—Como sea, lleva a ese idiota a la enfermería antes de que alguien acusé a Sakura— resolvió Ino. — Si alguien dice algo, lo negaremos todo—.

—¿Quieres que yo lo lleve a la enfermería?— pregunto Naruto crédulo señalandose así mismo.

—¡¿Hay alguien más aquí idiota?!— gritó Ino con fastidio y con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas— Si no lo haces, alguien podría acusar a Sakura ¡Así que muévete!—.

—Por favor Naruto-kun— le secundo Hinata.

Naruto resopló y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde Sasori estaba inconsciente.

—Pobre Sakura, ser besada así a la fuerza, debe ser horrible— susurró Hinata juntando sus manos de forma preocupada.

—Ese tipo, más vale que esté arrepentido porque no pienso perdonarlo—Sentenció Ino y dio media vuelta para irse.

No muy lejos de ahí Sakura se encontraba frente a los lavabos que estaban en el patio, echándose agua de forma frenética en los labios, como si con eso pudiera borrar el beso que le hubiera dado Sasori. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y más al recordar que Sasuke la había visto. Ahora cómo podría acercarse o decirle lo que sentía por él si desde la llegada de Sasori las cosas se habían complicado para ella; separándolos cada vez más.

Sasori no había tenido ningún derecho de hacer lo que hizo, no es como si él sintiera algo por ella. Tan solo lo había hecho para hacerla enfadar.

—Ni siquiera me recuerda—dijo ella restregando el dorso de su mano derecha fuertemente contra sus labios hasta que escuchó pasos a su espalda. Al voltearse descubrió a Sasuke que le miraba con esa actitud imperturbable.

—Sasuke…kun—murmuró ella con timidez al ver que se acercaba, él extendió su mano hasta los labios de ella y Sakura instintivamente frunció sus párpados a su contacto, estaba tan apenada que cerró los ojos para evitar verlo.

—No puedo verte, cómo podría verte ahora— pensó ella mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sasuke pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus labios y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para verlo.

—No los talles, te lastimaras— le indicó él con voz seria.

Sakura sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban y se recargó sobre el pecho de él llorando desconsoladamente. Él se quedó inmóvil por un instante y con cuidado, la rodeó con sus brazos, recargando suavemente su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ambos se quedaron así un buen tiempo ignorando que a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, unos sagaces ojos de halcón los observaban, Se trataba de una chica pelirroja quien chasqueó los dientes en forma de desaprobación a lo que presenciaba, ya haría pagar aquella atrevida su osadía al acercarse a su "querido Sasuke".

 **Cha chaaaaan! Las cosas no hacen más que complicarse para Sakura pero así es el amor ¿No es así? O al menos recuerdo que era de esa forma…**

 **Sasori se ha pasado de la raya esta vez ¿qué pasará la próxima vez que él y Sakura se vean? ¿Le pedirá que la deje en paz? ¿Sasori volverá a irse?**

 **Descubra esto y más en su novela favorita, digo en su fic Kimi ni aitakute (Quiero verte) XD**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sobre todo a Zaphyr Bell u)/ Gracias por tu apoyo!**


	5. Recuérdame

" _Switch…switch… switch"_

 _El sonido de una palanca de cuerda al darle vuelta, el olor amargo del cedro, luego una dulce melodía que no podía oír muy bien y finalmente una imagen se formó en su cabeza…._

 _Era diciembre, podía saberlo por la nieve que veía caer por la ventana, a su lado había una pequeña niña, de cabello corto y rosado que vestía un suetercito amarillo y una falda y mallones color negro. Ambos observaban curiosos la nieve y ella le platicaba sobre algo que no podía escuchar. Se esforzó en poner atención pero no pudo escuchar su voz, era como ver una película muda donde el único sonido era la melodía de la caja de música que él sostenía en su mano y que le mostraba a ella. Ambos estaban sonriendo y finalmente, él tomó la mano de ella para depositar su regalo; la había hecho especialmente para ella y se había encargado de que su abuela supervisará el primer trabajo artesanal que realizaba en su vida. En la tapa de la caja de música había grabado con sumo cuidado y belleza la imagen de una flor de sakura y escrito su nombre de forma delicada, sus padres se habían encargado de incrustar en su interior la maquinaria musical que le daba vida._

— _Te quiero Sasori—le escuchó decir por fin a la pequeña y su voz resonó como un eco que se iba alejando al igual que el recuerdo. Trató de aferrarse a él y no perderlo, pero antes de despertar escuchó el sonido de su propia voz hablándole a ella._

— _Yo también te quiero, Sakura—había respondido._

Sasori se levantó de la cama de enfermería con un punzante dolor en la cabeza, chasqueó los dientes y vio que Ino estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sasori sobándose la cabeza.

—Vengo a darte un mensaje antes de que la doctora regresé y te pregunté qué pasó— dijo la rubia con actitud seria.

— ¿Qué mensaje? Habla ya— dijo él volviéndose a quejar por el dolor.

—Si acusas a Sakura, me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno—declaró Ino con actitud desafiante.

Sasori le sostuvo la mirada y luego se puso de pie para salir de la enfermería pero ella se lo impidió.

—Hablo en serio, tengo mucho poder aquí y puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno con tan solo chasquear los dedos. — advirtió ella.

—Parece que todo mundo ve mucho por los intereses de Sakura, por que no dejan que ella arregle por sí misma sus propios problemas— dijo él con frialdad y la empujó con suavidad a un lado para salir.

Ino salió detrás de él y se quedó parada ahí mientras lo veía alejarse.

—¡La respuesta es simple, estúpida cara de marioneta. Sakura es nuestra amiga!— le grito Ino.

Sasori continuó su camino como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Amigos?—se preguntó así mismo en silencio — ¿Eso hacen los amigos?— pensó al recordar el primer fragmento de su memoria que había recuperado. Él no recordaba si había tenido más amigos, solo sabía que Sakura había sido uno de ellos, si es que había más de esos "amigos".

Desde que había regresado a su ciudad natal, no se había interesado en averiguar si había tenido más amigos, vaya, ni siquiera se había enterado de la existencia de Sakura hasta hace poco. No había decidido indagar mucho acerca de su pasado, algo le decía que si decidía buscarlo abriría una caja de andora que aún no estaba preparado para controlar, ya que si adelantaba el momento de hacerlo, la persona que era ahora mismo desaparecía. No estaba muy seguro de querer perder lo único que tenía tangible y real como el saber que era él mismo; había demasiadas sombras en su pasado junto con las razones que lo había motivado en primer lugar a huir de ahí.

—Son solos estúpidos recuerdos…— dijo parándose de pronto. — Tal vez solo necesito ser lo que soy ahora—.

—Ooooooooh— dijo una voz detrás de él alargando el "O".

Sasori volteó a ver de quien se trataba y vio a un alumno con una máscara naranja con marcas de remolino y cuyo centro dejaba la abertura para el ojo derecho, en el que pudo apreciar un ojo rojo como la sangre que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Estás confundido?— preguntó el alumno con voz demasiado alegre acercándose a él para verlo de cerca.

Sasori lo miró indiferente y estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando este le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia un salón.

—¡¿Qué intentas…?!— gritó Sasori molesto pero cuando el alumno de la máscara le enseñó lo que había en el interior del salón hacia donde lo había arrastrado, quedó fascinado con lo que había ahí.

—Soy Tobi— se presentó el chico sacando unos abanicos que movió rítmicamente en sus manos— Y te estoy invitando al club de arte.. ta~chaaaaaaaaan! ¡Aquí podrás encontrar materiales diversas para realizar, pintura, escultura, tallado en madera, serigrafía, etc. Etc. Un paraíso para los artistas, nuestro hermoso Akatsukiiiiii artístico! Bueno al menos dos del grupo estamos aquí, los demás están en otros clubes, los muy traidores— comentó eso último con tristeza.

Sasori había dejado de prestarle atención desde que había visto los hermosos objetos tallados en madera que exponían en una repisa, tenía grabados tan hermosos y distintos que le costaba solo concentrarse en uno. Había desde alhajeros, cuadros, muñecos, estatuas, todos ahí realizados con el mayor detalle y delicadeza. De pronto, vio los instrumentos ahí en una mesa e ignorando totalmente a Tobi, se sentó y tomó una pequeña caja de madera que aún no tenía diseño alguno. Rápidamente, como si los instrumentos lo llamaran supo qué hacer. Tobi lo miró en silencio, mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara, había logrado su cometido o eso creyó, vio a Sasori tan metido en su trabajo que lo dejo ahí hacer lo que quisiera, se fue a jugar con un poco de plastilina sin dejar de ver discretamente lo que el "nuevo" miembro de su club hacía. Ya casi podía escuchar a Deidara-sempai decirle halagos por haber reclutado un nuevo miembro.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi era hora de irse, cuando Sasori finalmente terminó. En sus manos estaba una réplica del tallado de la caja de música, una flor de cerezo a excepción que esta no tenía el nombre de Sakura. La miró y sonrió admirando su trabajo, Tobi también parecía tan feliz como él de ver su obra terminada.

—Woooo tienes talento— Admiró Tobi a su lado.

— ¿Tú lo crees?—preguntó Sasori con una media sonrisa.

—Claro, claro. Esto es un trabajo de alta calidad. Estoy pensando que serás un excelente miembro y Deidara-sempai me felicitará por reclutarte— dijo Tobi feliz.

—No estoy interesado en estar en este club— dijo Sasori levantándose con la pequeña cajita que había tallado.

—No, no puedes hacerme esto. —dijo Tobi tirándose al piso aprisionando los pies de Sasori.

—Quítate, eres muy molesto— se quejó el pelirrojo avanzando con Tobi aferrado a su pierna.

—Por favor, quédate, si no reúno más gente. Deidara-sempai me volverá a castigar atándome de un árbol o peor, dejándome de hablar— exageró cómicamente el chico soltando pataletas en el piso.

Sasori lo vio como si tuviera excremento pegado al zapato y finalmente soltó un largo suspiro.

—Sí, te digo que me uniré, ¿me dejarás ir?—preguntó Sasori sin ver otra alternativa.

Tobi lo miró con ojos brillantes aunque debajo de la máscara restaban su efecto y asintió levantándose de un brinco.

—Gracias— dijo tomando las manos de Sasori para agitarlas efusivamente. —Mañana tenemos reunión no faltes, así conocerás a Deidara-sempai y te dará el visto bueno.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ya puedo irme?—preguntó Sasori molesto.

—Hai, hai— contestó Tobi.

Sasori estaba a punto de salir cuando Tobi volvió a hablarle.

—Eso que hiciste… ¿Es para tu novia?— preguntó curioso.

Sasori pasó su vista de Tobi a la caja y recordó el beso que le hubiera dado a Sakura.

—No lo creo…— respondió él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Sí, definitivamente es para su novia— dijo Tobi al verlo partir.

Sasori regresó al salón de clases, de pronto sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a Sakura, más cosas sobre su pasado en común. Esperaba que ella no siguiera molesta por lo del beso, no estaba preparado para recibir otro golpe de su mano derecha y mucho menos oír sus quejas o las de cualquiera de sus "amigos". Iba pensando justamente eso, cuando se topó con varios de sus compañeros, y la vio, estaba a punto de llamarle cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha a lado de ella. Aquello le molestó pero no lo suficiente para ocuparse de ello, decidió entonces, pasar de largo e ir por su cosas para retirarse, cuando un mano emergió y le tomó del hombro sorpresivamente. Lo que le hizo poner atención a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Sasori con un leve rastro de molestia.

—Te lo advertí—dijo Sasuke sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—Vas a golpearme, anda hazlo— soltó desafiante el pelirrojo y se percató que Sakura lo observaba.

—Claro que lo haré— dijo Sasuke pegándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le hizo caer.

Sasori ni siquiera trató de esquivar el golpe, cayó de lleno en el piso.

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, no peleen— intervino Sakura tomando a Sasuke por la muñeca.

—No, él no se va a detener hasta que le dé una lección—dijo Sasuke viendo como Sasori se levantaba.

—Él tiene razón Sakura— dijo de pronto el aludido mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. —No voy a detenerme… no hasta que tu me lo pidas. –

— ¡Maldito!— gritó Sasuke para volver al ataque.

Sakura en ese momento recordó lo que Sasori había dicho en las gradas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke iba a propinarle otro golpe al pelirrojo, quien hábilmente lo esquivo y con su pierna derecha aprovechó su fuerza en su contra para estamparlo contra la pared.

—No te creas tanto, basura Uchiha. El primer golpe fue una ventaja pero a partir de ahora iré en serio— dijo Sasori con actitud confiada y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—No necesito ninguna ventaja, estúpido— dijo Sasuke recuperándose y lanzó una serie de golpes contra él que tuvo dificultad en esquivarlos.

Varios alumnos que estaban saliendo de los salones debido a la campana que anunciaba la salida, comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos y Sakura temió que las cosas fueran a complicarse.

— ¡Basta los dos! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Deténganse!— gritó Sakura pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Sasori sangraba por la boca y Sasuke tenía un corte en la mejilla.

La gente siguió reuniéndose y comenzaron animar a los peleadores. Fue cuando Sakura decidió que era hora de actuar y se interpuso entre los dos, pero no fue lo suficiente hábil y Sasuke estaba lanzando un golpe contra Sasori que iba a impactar directamente en el rostro de ella. Ésta al ver el puño de Sasuke tan cerca, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo y cayó al piso junto con ella. Había sido nulo el daño que había recibido pero al ver quien le había ayudado, se sorprendió que se tratara de Sasori.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sasuke preocupado aproximándose a los dos que yacían en el suelo.

Sasori soltó a Sakura y ambos se sentaron en el piso para recuperarse. El pelirrojo se había llevado la peor parte, una sensación dolorosa le recorrió por todo el brazo derecho debido al impacto de la caída pero le restó importancia cuando descubrió algo que era suyo destruido en el piso.

—Lo… estoy—contestó Sakura a Sasuke y luego se volvió hacia Sasori que miraba fijamente unos pedacitos de madera regados por el piso. A ella le pareció que en uno de ellos podía apreciarse el grabado de un pétalo de flor de cerezo.

—Solo es una caja vacía… igual que yo— susurro Sasori restándole importancia y se puso en pie para retirarse.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerlo, se escucharon las voces de los profesores que se acercaban al lugar donde estaban congregados los alumnos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!— gritaron Kakashi y Kurenai sensei que llegaban a paso rápido al lugar.

El público que hasta hace poco había estado animando a los chicos que se peleaban, ahora se dispersaba ante la llegada de los profesores. Sasori aprovechó aquello para desaparecer entre la multitud y Sakura iba a imitarlo pero se quedó pensativa mirando el grabado en aquel trocito de madera, recordó entonces que había visto uno similar antes. Se inclinó para recogerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una fuerte mano la jaló para que corriera.

— ¡Espera!— se quejó ella ante la persona que la sujetaba.

— ¡¿Qué hacen tontos? Vámonos de aquí, los regañarán!— gritó Naruto que había salido de la nada para ayudarlos a ella y Sasuke.

Sakura se volteó a ver dónde estaban los fragmentos del grabado y entonces recordó, que tenía una caja de música que Sasori le hubiera obsequiado una navidad en la que sus familias habían festejado juntas.

—Él está recordando…—susurró ella sin dejar de correr. —Él está recordando…—

— ¿Qué dices?— gritó Naruto que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía mientras corrían los tres.

—Tengo que volver…— se volvió ella de golpe y se soltó del agarre de Naruto para regresar a buscar a Sasori; ya estaban interrogando a algunos alumnos sobre lo sucedido.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron ambos chicos al verla correr como una ráfaga, no por nada Sakura era parte del club de atletismo.

Sakura pasó corriendo por el pasillo evadiendo a los profesores y fue asomarse al salón. Sasori ya no estaba ahí ni sus cosas, trató de adivinar por donde se había ido y siguió buscando, hasta que lo vio por una de las ventanas caminar en dirección a los jardines. Se apuró a bajar las escaleras para darle alcance pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que una chica pelirroja con lentes le bloqueaba el camino, a su lado había dos chicos que la miraban de forma extraña.

— ¿Haruno Sakura?— pregunto la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes, mientras los otros dos comenzaban a rodearla. En seguida Sakura percibió que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

— ¿Sí, qué pasa con ello?— preguntó la chica sin quitarle la vista a los tipos.

—Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar, a solas—dijo la chica tronando los dedos y en ese momento ambos chicos trataron de sujetarla pero ella hábilmente los esquivo y pasó corriendo a lado de la chica.

— ¡Atrápenla!— gritó la pelirroja y los chicos corrieron tras Sakura.

Sakura siguió corriendo, con su velocidad podría perderlos fácilmente pero le estaban dando alcance debido a que los jardines acababan de regarlos, lo que dificultaba correr entre ellos. Fue cuando pisó una parte de tierra que se había vuelto lodo por el exceso de agua y resbaló estrepitosamente cayendo de sentón frente a un árbol.

—Pero que chica tan más veloz y problemática— dijo el tipo más alto.

—Al menos ya se detuvo, debemos llevarle con Karin-sama, no sé qué hará con ella—dijo el otro sujetándola por la muñeca. —Vamos — le dijo mientras la obligaba a levantarse.

— ¡Suéltame maldito!— gritó ella dándole un derechazo en su mejilla.

—Más vale que no te pongas, chula— dijo él golpeándola contra el árbol.

— ¡Hey! Ten cuidado es una chica— dijo él más alto.

—No me importa y en verdad espero que Karin-sama le haga daño. Pega como mula—se quejó el chico mirando con mala cara a Sakura que no tuvo miedo en devolvérsela.

Algo extraño pasó a continuación y ambos tipos se sujetaron el cuello como si se estuvieran ahogando, fue cuando Sakura se percató en en la figura de Sasori detrás de ellos. En sus manos sostenía un cable de color rojo con el que estaba ahora ahorcando a sus agresores, tensó más el hilo y vio como los tipos iban del color verde al morado.

— ¡Basta Sasori, déjalos! ¡Los estas asfixiando!— gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie pero trastabilló.

—Ellos te lastimaron…— contestó él sin soltarlos.

— ¡Estoy bien, solo sueltalos!— gritó ella.

Sasori chasqueó los dientes molesto y los soltó. Los chicos tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire y lo vieron con ojos asustados.

—Lárguense…— dijo finalmente el pelirrojo y los chicos huyeron aterrorizados.

Sasori se hincó de dolor y se sobo el brazo herido frente a Sakura quien tenía su uniforme sucio por el lodo.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó ella preocupada extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Hace rato no parecía importarte eso— dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no quería… que Sasuke te golpeara. Yo no quería que se pelearan por mi culpa. Es solo que tú, no sé qué te pasa. ¡No te entiendo, nada!— gritó ella molesta con un dejo de tristeza. —Está bien si no me recuerdas pero me tratas mal y luego bien, hasta me proteges y me besas a la fuerza ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! ¡No soy una marioneta que puedes manejar a tu antojo.. yo…— Sakura no pudo contestar al sentir que Sasori la abrazaba.

— ¿Sasori…?—preguntó ella con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento… Tú me inquietas, me descontrolas de un modo que no sé cómo comportarme contigo. Una parte de mi me dice que eres alguien importante, pero no lo recuerdo, no te recuerdo en absoluto… y eso me enoja y lo descargó contra ti. Quiero que me mires y a la vez que te alejes porque sé que no pararé hasta tener tu atención completamente, quiero que me mires solo a mí para que yo pueda recordarte…Sakura… Lo siento—susurró Sasori a su oído.

Sakura no dijo nada más y correspondió el abrazó. No había pensado que él pudiera sentirse de aquella forma, tan solo había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasori tan sólo hacia aquellas cosas para molestarla pero jamás se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentiría estar en su situación; sin tener recuerdo alguno de quien eres realmente. Ese desconsuelo al sentir que nada te conecta con el mundo que te rodea, debía ser una situación desoladora para alguien sin memoria.

Sasori se despegó un poco de ella y tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, Sakura sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración se volvió lenta. Sasori aproximó su rostro muy cerca del suyo, tanto que podía sentir su vaho tibio acariciar su rostro. Ambos se miraron y en un momento de lucidez, ella desvió ligeramente su rostro apenada pero él con suavidad la jaló hacia él, ella no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos ámbar y se sintió embriagada de ellos. Sasori posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso muy lentamente, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella le correspondió; él continuó gustoso hasta que Sakura trató de despegarse de él pero no la dejo. Quería que ella no lo olvidara, si él había olvidado, ella tendría que recordar por los dos; así que grabaría ese beso en lo profundo de su corazón.


	6. Un amigo

—Con que así tenemos las cosas…—Dijo Karin mordiendo la goma de su lápiz.

Luego de enviar a sus esbirros tras Sakura y ver que habían salido como cobardes, decidió que ella misma se haría cargo de ella; cuál iba a ser su sorpresa al encontrar a la muy zorra besándose con un tipo que no era Sasuke. Encima de que se hacía la víctima frente a él, ahora incluso tenía a otro tras de ella; eso era imperdonable. Haruno Sakura necesitaba ser castigada, quién se creía para robarle a Sasuke, pero antes se encargaría del tipo que la salvó, aunque solo fuera parte del harem de Sakura, tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho a sus subordinados.

—Karin, karin, Karin—un chico peliblanco pasó su mano a la altura de sus ojos, mientras le llamaba insistentemente.

— ¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?ؙ—preguntó ella con indiferencia mientras fingía tomar notas de la clase.

—Te preguntaba si me pasas la respuesta 7. Andas rarita el día de hoy ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— preguntó el chico con una sonrisa mostrando unos dientes aserrados.

—No me sucede na… —se detuvo y vio en aquella pregunta una oportunidad. —Bueno… ayer en la salida pasó algo… ayer una chica y su novio trataron de golpearme. Menos mal Sou y Kai se encontraban cerca y me protegieron pero el chico aquel les dio una golpiza.

—¡¿Eh?!— soltó Suigetsu levantándose de su banca.

Toda la clase volteó a verlo incluso el maestro que estaba dando la clase. Suigetsu bajo la cabeza para disculparse y volvió a sentarse por orden de Karin.

—Guarda silencio, idiota— le regañó ella.

— ¿Que idiota, trataría de hacerte daño? Es como firmar su sentencia de muerte—dijo Suigetsu con voz baja para evitar que el maestro los regañara.

—Lo sé, lo sé por eso sabes que no puedo dejar las cosas así. Crees que puedas ayudarme con este asunto…—le pidió ella con una voz un tanto sugerente.

Suigetsu guardó silencio y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

— ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?— soltó el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos.

—Malagradecido ¿Quieres que te pague? Luego de que te ayudo a estudiar, quieres algo más—se quejó enojada la chica.

—Sabes que no tengo problemas por pelear por ti, después de todo tu eres la chica que me gusta, pero esta vez quiero algo a cambio—dijo firme Suigetsu.

Karin tragó saliva, odiaba cuando Suigetsu mencionaba que ella era "la chica que le gustaba". Alguna vez él le había confesado sus sentimientos pero ella se había encargado de dejarle claro que no aceptaría a nadie más que no fuera Sasuke.

—Olvídalo lo arreglaré por mi cuenta, ya sé que no puedo contar contigo—dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

—Buff, sí que eres orgullosa. Vale lo haré— dijo él sin mirarla.— Pero sería lindo que alguna vez tuvieras un detalle conmigo.

Karin analizó sus palabras y luego acomodó sus lentes.

—Te invitaré todo el helado que quieras…—ofreció ella.

—En una cita, me parece perfecto—terminó Suigetsu con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Karin apretó el puño molesta pero no tenía opción, aceptó el trato y continuó tomando clase. Ya tenía cubierto lo del misterioso pelirrojo, ahora solo faltaba pensar lo que le haría a Sakura.

Mientras tanto en el salón A, Kakashi sensei llegaba tarde a impartir clase como de costumbre.

—Lo siento, se atravesó un gatito y no podía dejarlo ahí solo—explicó el maestro tomando su lugar frente a la clase en su escritorio.

—Sensei, ya use nuevas excusas—gritó Naruto causando risas entre sus compañeros.

—Tal vez tú quieras escribirme nuevas Naruto-kun, luego de limpiar el salón después de clases— dijo indiferente el sensei mientras sacaba su libreta de asistencias.

—Aaaah, no sensei, hoy no me puedo quedar a limpiar, ¡Hinata y yo tenemos una cita, no puedo quedarme a limpiar!—se quejó el rubio y las carcajadas del grupo no se hicieron esperar.

—Supongo que Hyuuga-san tendrá que esperar a la salida. —Comentó restándole importancia. — Ah por cierto, hoy Haruno-san no se presentará, al parecer sufrió una caída y necesito algún voluntario para que le lleve estas hojas a su casa—agregó Kakashi agitando unas hojas en su mano.

— ¿Sensei, está bien Sakura?—preguntó Ino preocupada interrumpiendolo.

—Sí, al parecer fue solo una torcedura, mañana se presentará. Por ahora necesito que alguien le lleve estos papeles para que pueda inscribirse en la competencia de atletismo o no podrá participar—explicó Kakashi.

Sasori se quedó viendo todo aquello en silencio, tenía su brazo derecho vendado. Ayer, después de clases, luego de la pelea con Sasuke y los perseguidores de Sakura, él mismo había llevado cargada a Sakura en su espalda hasta la clínica de Tsunade-sama por indicación de ella. Ahí los habían curado y regañado a ambos, al parecer Tsunade se unía a la lista de personas que lo conocían y él no recordaba. Tsunade lo había regañado efusivamente por la condición de Sakura, antes de que ésta le explicara lo que realmente había sucedido.

—Tan problemática—dijo en voz baja y alzó la mano para ofrecerse a llevar las hojas pero alguien más se le adelantó.

—Yo le llevaré el material— dijo Sasuke alzando la mano. En ese momento el salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

—Bien, siendo así, Sasuke pasa a mi oficina después de clase para que te entregue las hojas. Iniciemos con la lección de hoy— dijo Kakashi escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Sasori chasqueó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sasuke, que para su sorpresa también lo miraba con actitud seria.

—Entrometido—pensó Sasori pero aún tenía una ventaja sobre él. Metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar un celular y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a teclear un mensaje que luego envió con solo apretar una tecla.

En otro lado, un celular sonó con una alegre melodía mientras en la pantalla bailaba un conejito con un mensaje en la mano. Siguió sonando hasta que finalmente volvió a apagarse, la dueña de aquel celular no escuchó el aviso, se encontraba remojada en la bañera de su casa, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?—pensó Sakura con actitud preocupada y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. — ¿Por qué besé a Sasori? Si a mí me gusta Sasuke… desde que entré a secundaria y parte de la preparatoria he querido ser la novia de Sasuke, aun sabiendo que era algo casi imposible, pero él… —A su mente se coló el rostro de Sasori y sumergió su cara en la bañera para despejar su mente.— Desde que llegó Sasori todo se ha complicado… es cierto que cuando niños fuimos unidos y alguna vez yo…

"— _Cuando crezca me casaré con Sasori—declaró ella con tan solo 6 años de edad._

 _Su madre comenzó a reír aunque su padre frunció el entrecejo._

— _¿Por qué te quieres casar con Sasori tan de repente Sakura?—preguntó su madre divertida por su comentario._

— _Porque él hace cosas hermosas, mamá. Mira —le mostró la marioneta con la figura de un conejo— Él lo hizo para mí, si me caso con él siempre me dará cosas hermosas._

 _Su mamá no pudo evitar soltar una discreta risa._

— _Sakura, cariño. Casarse con alguien no significa tener cosas hermosas, significa tener momentos hermosos con alguien a quien ames. — Dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella jugaba con el conejo. — ¿Sakura tú amas a Sasori?_

 _Ella cerró sus ojos y luego de un rato contestó._

— _Yo amo a Sasori— contestó con una tierna sonrisa"_

—Tenía 6 años no sabía lo que decía. — se quejó ella saliendo del agua y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. —¡Definitivamente no me enamoraré de Sasori, definitivamente no lo haré!—gritó a todo pulmón tratando de convencerse.

En ese momento, se escuchó el teléfono de su casa sonar y se envolvió en una toalla para salir del baño y contestar.

—Ya voy, ya voy— dijo Sakura, mientras se acercaba cojeando y tomaba la bocina— Hola, habla Haruno—contestó.

—Sakura-san, soy yo, Kakashi sensei— dijo una voz proveniente del auricular. —Solo hablaba para avisarte que Sasuke te llevará las formas que debes llenar para concursar en la carrera escolar. No olvides entregarlas llenas el día de mañana por favor.—

Sakura había quedado en shock al oír el nombre de Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke, ha dicho?—repitió ella sin prestar atención a lo de la forma que tenía que llenar.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso?— preguntó preocupado Kakashi.

—No, ninguno. Gracias por avisarme. Hasta mañana sensei—dijo ella a punto de colgar.

—No olvides lo de las formas, Sakura o no podrás participar—repitió él.

—No lo haré, adiós. — se despidió ella y colgó el teléfono.

Soltó un grito de emoción y corrió a cambiarse, quería verse linda para recibir a Sasuke, era una oportunidad que no dejaría perder.

En la escuela ya era hora del almuerzo, Sasori veía molesto hacia la ventana, hacía una hora que le había enviado un mensaje a Sakura y ella no se había dignado a responder.

—Odio hacer esperar a los demás y que me hagan esperar— se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

—Pareces molesto—dijo Sasuke que estaba parado detrás de él.

Sasori sonrió de lado.

— ¿Ahora husmeas en los asuntos de otros, Uchiha?—preguntó Sasori poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres continuar lo de ayer?—dijo Sasuke retandolo.

—Adelante por mi no hay ningún problema— contestó decidido Sasori, pero antes de que pudiera encararlo entró Tobi corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Tobi?—dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

—Tú—dijo señalando a Sasori y lo sujetó de su brazo sano— Prometiste que irías a la junta del club, muévete o Deidara-sempai me regañara— dijo el chico que parecía no quitarse esa máscara de remolino por nada del mundo.

—Oi, espera— se quejó el pelirrojo mientras era llevado a la fuerza.

—¡Tobi, qué es esto!— gritó molesto Sasuke

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero esto… no es tu asunto—se disculpó el enmascarado saliendo con Sasori, pero lo último, lo había dicho con una voz particularmente enojada.

Todos los alumnos del grupo A vieron aquello y cuando Tobi cruzó la puerta los rumores quedaron en el aire.

—No sabía que tu primo Tobi, conociera a Sasori. Vaya que el mundo es un lugar pequeño— dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke, con una sopa maruchan en la mano.

—Ni yo tampoco, esto no es bueno. No sé qué planea Tobi, seguramente querrá que se una a su club de locos, conocido como "Akatsuki", con Itachi ahí ya era un problema no quiero ni imaginar lo que harán con Sasori —comentó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—"Akatsuki" es la élite de la escuela ¿Cierto?—comentó Naruto pensativo.— Solo los alumnos con los mejores promedios o que destaquen en alguna actividad cultural están ahí ¿No es cierto?. Creo que no conocemos a Sasori tan bien como creemos, tal vez tiene alguna habilidad escondida.—

—No lo creo, tal vez solo es Tobi tratando de molestarme— dijo Sasuke regresando a su lugar.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, a ti te ofrecieron unirte, ¿Por qué los rechazaste?— dijo Naruto siguiéndolo.

—Son solo una bola de presumidos, no quiero nada que ver con ellos—soltó Sasuke cansado.

—Siempre creí que no te habías unido por tu herma…—Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

—Cállate dobe, no digas cosas innecesarias—se quejó el chico.

Sasori había tratado de soltarse de Tobi, pero descubrió que aunque Tobi parecía un tonto tenía bastante fuerza y le fue imposible huir. Éste no paró hasta llevarlo a la entrada del club de arte.

—Por fin, llegamos— celebró el chico de la máscara y agregó.— Antes debes ponerte esto en los ojos— sacó un paliacate que le mostró a Sasori.

—Qué demonios pretendes— dijo el pelirrojo arrebatándole el paliacate con el cual pretendía taparle los ojos.

—Vamos déjate vendar— jaló el paliacate Tobi para arrebatarsela a Sasori.

—Maldito loco, déjame en paz—maldijo Sasori luchando por el poder del paliacate.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, es una sorpresa—se quejó Tobi tratando de ponérsela.

—Yo no quería venir—soltó Sasori cansado de forcejear

—Lo prometiste—dijo con voz llorosa Tobi aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al pedazo de tela.

—No lo hice—se quejó Sasori

Ambos chicos jalonearon con todas sus fuerzas el paliacate cuandos se percataron que un chico de largo cabello rubio peinado en media coleta se paraba detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!— gritó el recién llegado al ver que ambos peleaban.

Tanto Sasori como Tobi jalaron la venda hasta que esta se rasgó y cada uno cayó, excepto por Sasori que fue atrapado por el chico rubio que acababa de llegar.

—Deidara-sempai— dijo Tobi con una voz chillona—No quiso ponerse el paliacate, es un aguafiestas.—se quejó.

Deidara ayudó a Sasori ponerse de pie y al ver su rostro se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Danna-sama…?—murmuró Deidara sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario— dijo Sasori mientras sacudía sus ropas con su mano sana.

—Danna-sama— repitió Deidara tomando a Sasori de los hombros. — ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?—

Sasori bajó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Usted lo conoce sempai?— preguntó Tobi poniéndose de pie.

—Claro que sí, fuimos juntos a la primaria, aunque luego él…— se detuvo al ver que Sasori no reaccionaba.

—Vamos Danna-sama, jamás fuiste bromista. Soy yo Deidara, ¿el arte es una explosión? ¿Recuerdas?—insistió el chico pero Sasori no pareció inmutarse.

—¿Te conozco?— preguntó Sasori analizando su rostro, pero al igual que le había pasado con Sakura, le resultó imposible reconocerlo.

—No puede ser… tienes amnesia… — dijo el rubio abriendo grande los ojos.

Sasori no se inmutó y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Que pérdida de tiempo— soltó antes de irse.

— ¡Espera!— gritó Deidara.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Sasori deteniéndose de malagana para encarar al chico.

—En verdad quisiera que te unas al club, Tobi me dijo que hiciste un tallado en madera excelente. Conozco tu trabajo, y aunque me hayas olvidado estoy seguro que aún sabrás cómo hacer tus fabulosas marionetas. Me vendría bien tener más miembros en el club. Si no tenemos al menos 4 miembros lo cerrarán, si te unes, contigo seríamos los 4 miembros que son necesarios ¿Qué me dices?—dijo sonriéndole mientras le extendía la mano.

Sasori se le quedó viendo un minuto y luego sonrió de lado mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y caminaba hacia él.

—Muéstrame, si me parece interesante tu oferta me quedaré—dijo aproximándose a él.

—Bien, tengo varias cosas para mostrarte Danna-sama. Bastante material que podemos transformar en arte, solo piénsalo en la semana cultural podremos montar una exposición— dijo Deidara acompañándolo al salón.

—Vaya, a Deidara-sempai le resultó fácil convencerlo. Eso no es justo— dijo Tobi viéndolos entrar al salón cuando notó que alguien los miraba a lo lejos. Viendo una oportunidad de reunir más integrantes le preguntó si deseaba ser parte del club de arte pero el chico huyó rápidamente de ahí.

—Qué raro— dijo Tobi encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tobi, ven acá, muéstrale a Danna-sama el último material que nos llegó— lo llamó Deidara desde el interior del salón.

—Hai, hai. Ya voy—contestó el chico de la máscara entrando al salón.

Deidara se encargó de mostrarle a Sasori todos los beneficios que tenía el club de arte e incluso le enseñó cuál sería su mesa de trabajo a partir de ahora si se unía. Sasori quedó fascinado por todo lo que había, era como estar en un paraíso donde podría darle vida a sus creaciones. Deidara le mencionó que cuando niños, él hacía marionetas aunque era algo que Sasori por supuesto no recordaba aunque supuso que no sería algo difícil de realizar. En la casa de su abuela Chiyo, donde ahora vivía, había visto algunas de ellas, pero ignoraba que fueran creaciones suyas.

— ¿Y bien qué me dices Danna-sama, te unes?— preguntó Deidará sentándose arriba de una de las mesas que ocupaba para moldear arcilla.

—No está mal, me uniré. Parece interesante— Contestó él cruzándose de brazos.

Deidara soltó una carcajada y Sasori arqueó una ceja ante su reacción.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó malhumorado.

—Lo siento Danna-sama, pero me ha emocionado mucho al verte de nuevo— dijo Deidara sonriendo.

—Lamento no compartir el mismo sentimiento— dijo Sasori como si estuviera apenado.

—Está bien Danna-sama— dijo Deidara bajándose de la mesa y dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Solo espero que tu arte no se haya oxidado con el tiempo.—

—Aún sin memoria, te apuesto a que puedo dibujar mejor que tú— le contestó Sasori con actitud retadora y se aproximó a uno de los lienzos en blanco que descansaban en los tripies de madera. Sujetó un pedazo de carboncillo y miro a Deidara emocionarse quien rápidamente se ubicó frente a otro lienzo a su lado.

—Danna-sama, tienes tu brazo lastimado, estás seguro de esto—dudó Deidara.

—Esa será tu ventaja, novato— comentó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a mover su mano veloz sobre el lienzo y dibujaba líneas que aún no cobraban sentido. En su rostro pareció asomarse una sonrisa verdadera, lo que animó más a Deidara a querer seguirle el juego.

—Aún sin eso te ganaré— dijo el rubio comenzando a dibujar también.

Era la primera vez desde que había perdido la memoria, que Sasori se sentía a gusto con alguien más que no fuera Sakura, sentía tan natural estar con Deidara que se preguntó si ese sentimiento lo habría tenido antes de perder sus recuerdos. Qué rol ocupaba aquel rubio, no lo recordaba pero su presencia era igual de agradable que cuando se encontraba con Sakura. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo el día se había sentido de malhumor por la ausencia de Sakura hasta que se había topado con Deidara… podría ser que él fuera ¿Un amigo?

Ambos chicos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo mientras Tobi chupaba una paleta debajo de su máscara y los miraba concentrado.

— Akasuna no Sasori—pensó Tobi—He leído su expediente, hasta su accidente fue un chico con un promedio excelente y era un prodigio en el tallado de madera y creación de títeres, también se defendía en el dibujo aunque no tanto en el modelado. Un mes antes de su accidente sus calificaciones bajaron drásticamente… mmm, interesante. Aún sin pasado, tiene potencial para volverse un "Akatsuki" pero lo decidiré cuando haya visto más de él. —Sonrió debajo de la máscara.


	7. Retribución

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el piso, tomando aire copiosamente mientras veían sus creaciones, Sasori había dibujado a una niña que veía caer los pétalos de un árbol de Sakura y Deidara dibujó a Tobi corriendo en medio de una explosión.

—Buen dibujo Sasori- Danna—dijo Deidara viendo su dibujo. — Pero él mío es mejor—.

—No concibo como en tu mente, una explosión puede ser hermosa, es tan efímera—dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

—Sempai, ¿por qué yo en el dibujo corro por mi vida?— preguntó Tobi quejándose mientras agitaba su mano señalando el dibujo de Deidara. — Sempai es malo con Tobi—se quejó el enmascarado.

—Danna-no has cambiado nada— dijo Deidara como si no hubiera escuchado a Tobi.

—Debes ser el único que piensa así— dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie para ver de cerca su propio dibujo.

Deidara guardó silencio y miro mejor el dibujo de Sasori. Arqueó una ceja al reconocer a la pequeña entre los pétalos de cerezo.

— ¿Qué esa no es…Sakura?—pensó.

—Bueno, debo irme ya casi termina el receso—dijo Sasori dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Danna-sama— dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie de un brinco. — Regresemos juntos a casa—sugirió.

Tanto Tobi como Sasori se le quedaron viendo extraño.

—¡No me malentiendan, par de estúpidos! —Dijo Deidara con molestia y las mejillas hinchadas.—A lo que me refiero es, Danna-sama hay una tienda de arte cerca de aquí, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, será genial, tienen material de todo tipo.

—Será otro día, hoy ando ocupado—dijo el pelirrojo antes de marcharse pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. —Y no te preocupes Deidara, me han llegado tus sentimientos— le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

— ¡Baka Danna-sama!—gritó Deidara mientras Tobi se carcajeaba en el piso y repetía constantemente "Notice me sempai"

Sasori aún se reía de su propio chiste, había resultado divertido e interesante el club de arte, seguramente regresaría. La compañía de Deidara e incluso la del bobo de Tobi habían resultado agradables.

—Con qué agradable— pensó caminando de regreso a su salón cuando paso por un pasillo carente de luz; un chico de cabello blanco y ojos violeta lo interceptó.

—Sí que tardaste—dijo el extraño con actitud despreocupada.

— ¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó Sasori analizándolo con la mirada.

—Digamos que soy el tipo que está enojado de ver a su chica molesta—dijo acercándose hacia él para colocar su mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué curioso?—pronunció divertido Sasori.

—A qué te refieres…— preguntó Suigetsu confundido.

—Así que la cegatona es tu chica…—sonrió de lado Sasori. Él no la había visto pero Sakura le había contado al respecto —Tengo algunas preguntas para ella ahora que la mencionas—.

—Ten cuidado como te refieres a ella— lo amenazó Suigetsu apretando su agarre.

—Yo que tú no haría eso— dijo Sasori empujándolo con la palma de su mano izquierda haciendo que Suigetsu cayera despedido contra la pared.

—Escoge bien tus peleas, niño— agregó mirándolo de reojo dispuesto a retirarse.

—Esto no… va a quedar así…—dijo Suigetsu levantándose del piso. — ¡Le devolveré a tu novia el favor si no me enfrentas!— le gritó haciendo que Sasori se detuviera.

—Supongo que si no arregló esto contigo ahora, no quedarás satisfecho—le contestó él dándole la espalda.

—Así es— respondió el peliblanco.

—No podemos pelear aquí, solo armaremos un alboroto. A la salida en el jardín trasero, te espero—le dijo Sasori antes de retirarse.

—Ahí estaré— contestó Suigetsu— Y si no estás, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.—

—No hace falta solo no llegues tarde, odio que me hagan esperar— a continuación Sasori desapareció.

No había sido difícil descifrar que la pelirroja cegatona era la que estaba tras ese tipo al igual que los idiotas que habían perseguido a Sakura el día anterior. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho Sakura para enfadar a la loca cegatona y mandará a sus parias por ella? ¿Era por qué los había visto besarse o mejor dicho cuando él le había robado un beso durante la clase de educación física? No, eso no tenía nada que ver. Él era nuevo y nadie debía de conocerlo y mucho menos amarlo en secreto. Trató de meditarlo mejor las cosas: era una pelea de mujeres ¿Por qué usualmente peleaban las chicas? Envidia, popularidad y hombres. Analizando las cosas de una forma crítica, Sakura podía ser bastante popular pero se mantenía en un perfil bajo dentro de su grupo, si bien era guapa y sus compañeros la apreciaban; no parecía tener un grupo de hombres persiguiendola…. a excepción de él y Sasuke. Lo cual debía reconocer le hizo sentir estúpido pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo meditando cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, continuando con su reflexión, no era un secreto para nadie que Sasuke posiblemente estuviera interesado en Sakura por la manera en que la procuraba y la defendía. Entonces lo comprendió, Sasori abrió más los ojos mientras esbozó una sonrisa, él no había cavilado la posibilidad que el tipo que lo había interceptado no fuera realmente el novio de la cegatona quien seguramente era una más del club de fans del chico Uchiha. De ser así, podría ser que estuviera resentida con Sakura por esa razón.

—Por tu culpa Sakura está en problemas y ahora yo tendré que hacerme cargo—pensó Sasori mientras veía a Sasuke copiar atentamente lo que Kakashi sensei escribía en el pizarrón. Ahora solo tendría que solucionar todo el problema antes de que Sakura se presentará el día de mañana; pronto sería la hora de la salida y tendría que buscar una solución que dejará satisfecha a la cegatona para que los dejará en paz. No podría evitar que Sakura se viera con Sasuke en su casa y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero suponía una prioridad dejar zanjado de una vez aquella absurda pelea.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el timbre anunció el final de las clases. Sin decir nada, Sasori tomó sus cosas y fue el primero en retirarse del salón, tal vez si arreglaba rápidamente el problema con Suigetsu aún podría impedir que Sasuke fuera a visitar a Sakura pero como estaban las cosas lo dudo, apresuró su paso y se dirigió al lugar acordado.

—Sasori salió con mucha prisa ¿No lo crees?—comentó Naruto al ver salir al pelirrojo cruzar la puerta del salón.

—En serio, no lo noté— Sasuke estaba absorto en guardar sus libros en su mochila.

—Tal vez planea adelantarte y visitar a Sakura-chan, después de todos es tu rival de amores—dijo Naruto con ojos pícaros y una torpe sonrisa.

—Je—fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha, antes de salir como un rayo del salón.

—El baka no lo quiere admitirlo pero en realidad le gusta Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto con una risilla en sus labios.

— ¿Quién no quiere admitir que le gusta Sakura-chan?— dijo la dulce voz de Hinata que había entrado al salón para reunirse con Naruto.

—Hina-chan— dijo Naruto alegre pero su cara cambio al oír la voz de Kakashi al frente del salón.

—No lo olvides Naruto, quiero este salón limpio— dijo el sensei antes de retirarse.

—Si sensei…—suspiró el chico.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó la joven al ver el rostro desanimado de su novio.

—Estoy castigado, perdón pero podrías esperarme un poco—explicó.

—Mejor aún te ayudaré a limpiar—dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Hinata, eres un amor, por eso te amo— dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras la chica se sonrojaba y caía desmayada en sus brazos.

— ¡Hina-chan! ¡Hina-chan, despierta!—chilló el chico.

—Si ya sabes que cada que la abrazas sucede eso, deberías contenerte tonto— dijo Ino pasando de lado con su mochila en mano.

—Lo sé, pero es que se veía tan adorable… que no pude evitar abrazarla—dijo apenado Naruto con su novia en brazos.

Ino soltó un suspiró y asentó sus cosas.

—Supongo que no tengo opción. Ven, llevemosla a la enfermería, luego regresaremos a limpiar el salón—dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón

— ¿Ino, harías eso por mí?— preguntó Naruto con ojos brillantes.

—En realidad no, te va a costar, pero luego decidiré con que me pagarás— le guiñó ella un ojo mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

—Ya me temía que no sería gratis— suspiró el chico siguiéndola con su novia desmayada en brazos.

Sasuke salió del despacho de Kakashi y se apresuró a ir a casa de Sakura, quería llegar cuanto antes, algo le decía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría; no se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí Sasori esperaba a Suigetsu, quien no tardó en aparecer.

—Pensé que no te presentarías— dijo Suigetsu aventando su mochila a un lado y desabotono el cuello de su camisa.

— Odio hacer esperar a los demás y que me hagan esperar— dijo Sasori quitándose la chaqueta de la escuela, revelando su brazo herido.

—Ni creas que tendré piedad contigo por tu brazo lastimado— amenazó Suigetsu adoptando una posición de ataque.

—Ah, esto—dijo Sasori quitándose las vendas de su brazo y las arrojó al suelo—No será un problema. Ahora, hagamos esto de una vez—

— ¡Estoy listo!— gritó Suigetsu arrojando el primer golpe a Sasori, quien lo esquivó con facilidad y aprovechó para propinarle un derechazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor

—Honestamente, ¿No pensaste que sería tan fácil, verdad?—preguntó Sasori con una maligna sonrisa, antes de que Suigetsu pudiera recuperarse del primer golpe que le había dado, aprovechó darle uno más con el puño cerrado contra su mejilla y hacerlo caer.

—Eres rápido… maldito—dijo Suigetsu cayendo estrepitosamente.

Sasori se aproximó a él con actitud sombría y un destello rojo en sus ojos.

—Antes de continuar, tengo una pregunta para ti…—dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Suigetsu sintió un sudor frío recorrerle en la frente, los ojos de Sasori le inspiraron miedo pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

— ¿Qué…qué quieres?—tartamudeo Suigetsu con voz nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba con su mano la sangre que le escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó fríamente el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? ¡Tú y tu maldita novia intentaron lastimar a Karin!—Gritó Suigetsu lanzando otro golpe a Sasori, quien volvió a esquivarlo y aprovechó su propia fuerza para impactarlo en la pared.

—Con que esa zorra cegatona se llama Karin…—dijo Sasori dándole la espalda. Suigetsu sangraba desde la punta de su cabeza.

— ¡No la llames zorra!—gritó molesto una vez el peliblanco que se levantó de golpe para lanzar una oleada de puños rápidos que Sasori volvió a esquivar.

— ¡Es una zorra manipuladora, eso es!—gritó Sasori a la vez que embestía con su codo contra el rostro de Suigetsu quien volvió a caer una vez más al piso.

— ¡No permitiré que hables así de ella!—dijo el peliblanco recuperándose enseguida y se abalanzó sobre Sasori que se defendió empujándolo de una patada y lo devolvió al suelo.

—No es de mi incumbencia los tratos que tengas con esa zorra pero… ¡Ella está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y solo te uso para vengarse de mí y Sakura!—gritó Sasori haciendo que Suigetsu lo mirara sorprendido mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

—¡Eso no es cierto!¡Karin no me haría algo así!— gritó el peliblanco escupiendo sangre.

— Lo hizo y dejo que yo te diera un palizaaaa….—Una fuerte mano alzó a Sasori por el cuello como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó el pelirrojo del agarre. Un tipo de cabello naranja y facciones toscas, con enormes bíceps lo sostenía con fuerza separando sus pies de la tierra. Sasori intentó girarse en el aire para soltarse pero aquel tipo parecía decidido a no soltarlo y con su otra mano apretó su brazo herido para impedirle moverse.

—Mantenlo ahí Yugo, no lo sueltes—ordenó Karin detrás del tipo que lo sostenía con fuerza.

— ¡Suigetsu!—gritó ella corriendo a lado del chico herido.

Sasori trató de patear a su captor pero en cuanto lo intentó, éste le apretó más el cuello, cortando parte de su respiración.

—Karin… ¿qué haces aquí'— preguntó el peliblanco sentándose en el piso. Lucía demacrado y sucio, parte de su cabello estaba manchado por su propia sangre.

—Es suficiente, no debí pedirte esto—dijo ella tomando su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. — Lo siento… lo siento. En verdad lo siento, Suigetsu—

—Karin…—dijo Suigetsu sorprendido.

—Déjalo, no quiero que te lastime. Vamos, hay que curarte esto— dijo ella levantándose con él.

—Pero Karin, él te hizo daño, no pienso perdonarlo—dijo el chico separándose de ella.

— ¿Por qué… no le… dices la verdad, maldita zorra?—dijo Sasori tratando de no ahogarse bajo la presión de la mano de Yugo. Karin y Suigetsu lo miraron fijamente.—Dile que lo usaste como un títere por tus propias ambiciones y...— Yugo volvió apretar su cuello hasta que Sasori se desmayó en sus manos.

— ¿Qué hago con él?—preguntó éste poniéndose a Sasori en un hombro.

—Lo dejo en tus manos—dijo Karin con los lentes empañados y tomó de la mano de Suigetsu para sacarlo de ahí.

—Karin… espera, qué van a hacer con él—preguntó Suigetsu preocupado cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza que lo hizo arquearse.

—¡Idiota! ¡No es tiempo de preocuparte por él, tú eres el que está herido!—gritó ella ayudándolo a caminar y antes de que se retirarán, se volvió hacia Yugo.

—Regresale todo lo que le hizo a Suigetsu con intereses— le ordenó fríamente antes de retirarse.

—De acuerdo— contestó el gigante de cabello naranja y se llevó a Sasori por el jardín trasero.

Suigetsu vio como Yugo se llevaba a Sasori inconsciente sobre su hombro, realmente en todo momento no sintió que él quisiera atacarlo de verdad, se la había pasado esquivando sus golpes y solo le había devuelto los suficientes para defenderse y dejarlo en aquel estado. De pronto las palabras que había soltado antes de quedar inconsciente lo dejaron pensando sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Karin. ¿De verdad Karin le había mentido para usarlo de esa forma?

Por la ventana de la enfermería un par de ojos claros había sido testigo de toda la pelea.

—Por fin obtienes lo que te mereces—susurró Ino al ver a Yugo alejarse con Sasori.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Ino?—preguntó Naruto que estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde Hinata descansaba.

—Que los malos siempre obtienen lo que merecen— dijo la chica alegre, alejándose de la ventana.


	8. Déjame protegerte

—Al parecer no fue algo grave, pero no lo fuerces de más, entendido Sakura—dijo Tsunade revisando el tobillo de Sakura.

Luego de la llamada de Kakashi sensei, Tsunade había ido a visitarla para revisarla. Ella era la encargada de su custodia en ausencia de sus padres, además de ser su médico de planta.

—Eso es un alivio, Tsunade-sama—dijo la chica despreocupada.

— ¡No te relajes!—gritó la mujer con voz autoritaria.

—Lo siento—contestó apenada la chica.

—Ahora, explícame, cómo es eso que te seguían dos chicos para atacarte—exigió saber más sobre el asunto, mientras volvía a vendar su tobillo.

—No lo sé, no sé quiénes eran ni lo que querían—meneó Sakura de forma negativa.

—Menos mal Sasori estaba ahí pero qué tal si no hubiera estado, tienes que reportar esto en la escuela—comentó Tsunade preocupada.

—No, no es necesario, seguramente solo eran algunos chicos que trataban de asustarme, pero estoy bien no soy débil, siempre puedo darles un poco de esto—dijo la pelirrosa mostrando su puño derecho y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—Sakura-chan aun así… sé cuidadosa—dijo Tsunade terminando de vendar.

—Lo seré, sensei—afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Sakura se iba a poner de pie cuando Tsunade se lo impidió.

— ¿Esperas visitas?—preguntó la médico.

Sakura volteó a ver el reloj de pared de la sala y se puso nerviosa al pensar que podría tratarse de Sasuke.

—Debe ser… un compañero de la escuela. Me hablaron para decirme que me traerías unas formas para llenar para la carrera de atletismo—explicó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Con que un compañero…—dijo Tsunade viéndola de reojo.

—Es un…un compañero, lo... lo juró— agitó Sakura sus manos de forma apenada.

Tsunade siguió juzgando con la mirada a Sakura, pero el sonido del timbre regresó a ambas a la realidad.

—Iré a ver de quién se trata, tú quédate aquí—dijo la mujer doctor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura, se puso nerviosa al pensar que podría tratarse de Sasuke, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sintió un alivio al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya, el esposo de Tsunade.

—Hola cariñito—dijo un hombre de largo cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta.

—Nada de cariñito—dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos. — Te dije que te quedarás en la clínica en lo que venía a visitar a Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero hay un paciente que requiere tu presencia, además…—Jiraiya se hizo a un lado y Tsunade vio a alguien detrás de él, se trataba de un joven de cabello oscuro bastante atractivo. —Me encontré a este chico afuera.— señaló el hombre.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura abrió grande los ojos y vio a Sasuke detrás de Jiraiya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, lamento la interrupción—dijo el chico con tono serio, haciendo una reverencia.

Tsunade al verlo, se sonrojó por lo guapo que era, cosa que Jiraiya no tomó muy bien.

—Mucho gusto—Saludó ella haciendo una reverencia— Nee Sakura-chan, tu compañero de escuela ya llegó, nosotros nos retiramos—dijo con un tono descomunalmente tierno mientras tomaba de la oreja a Jiraiya para salir con él—Vamos cariñito, tenemos pacientes en la clínica.

—Auch, auch, Tsunade espera…—se quejó Jiraiya detrás de ella.

Los esposos salieron por la puerta cerrándola tras de ellos, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos, él estaba a punto de hablar cuando el sonido de una tetera proveniente de la cocina lo interrumpió.

—El té de Tsunade-sama—dijo Sakura queriéndose levantar para apagar la lumbre.

—No te levantes, lo haré yo—dijo Sasuke, dejando su mochila en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina. —Con permiso.

—Gra..gracias—dijo Sakura desde el sillón donde estaba sentada.

Sasuke apagó la estufa donde hervía el agua para el té y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrar dos tazas y servirlo, lo llevo en una bandejita a la mesita de centro donde Sakura lo aguardaba.

—Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado—dijo Sakura, tomando una de las tazas con mucho cuidado.

—Está bien, no es molestia—contestó él sentándose en el sofá frente a ella. — Y… ¿Te duele mucho?

—En realidad, solo es una pequeña molestia pero Tsunade-sama dijo que no era grave, todo estará bien—dijo ella con un tono alegre y con su mano acomodo unos mechones de su cabello.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. No alcance a detenerme cuando le solté ese golpe a Sasori y te lastimé…—dijo Sasuke con culpabilidad.

—No, Sasuke-kun no fue tu culpa. Yo me lastimé cuando fui tras de…—Sakura se tapó la boca y desvió su vista. No podía decirle a Sasuke que había ido tras de Sasori y que unos tipos la habían acorralado en el jardín de la escuela.

—Regresé al salón porque había olvidado algo y me torcí el tobillo cuando pise un lápiz en el piso—corrigió ella rápidamente.

—Regresaste al salón, ¿por eso te soltaste de Naruto?—preguntó Sasuke con actitud seria.

—Así es— dijo ella tomando un poco de té, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la sien.

—Me pareció que habías ido tras de Sasori…—dijo Sasuke sorbiendo un poco de su té.

Sakura lo miró y sintió un escalofrío. Le había mentido a Sasuke y ahora dudaba de lo que podría saber, no era posible que él supiera que ella y Sasori se habían besado. Y aunque lo supiera no es que ella haya querido hacerlo, solo fue… ¡un accidente! y claro se había dejado llevar por el momento...

— ¡Fue un accidente!—pensó ella cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvió abrirlos Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¿Sakura… segura que estas bien?— dijo él posando su mano en la frente de ella.

Sakura se quedó helada, los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Sasuke parecían examinarla con detenimiento y sintió que ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía. Toda su atención estaba centrada en esos ojos que la miraban de forma preocupada.

—Lo… lo estoy, no te preocupes—alcanzó articular la chica con voz baja.

—Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, como aquella noche en la que me llamaste, no dudes en hacerlo de nuevo, vendré inmediato hacia ti. —susurró preocupado el muchacho.

—Sasuke-kun—pronunció ella sorprendida de la suavidad de su voz..

En ese instante Sasuke se alejó de ella y se dirigió a donde estaba su mochila, sacó unos papeles que extendió hacia Sakura.

—Estas son las formas que debes llenar, creo que Kakashi sensei ya te explico mas acerca de esto—dijo el muchacho depositando en sus manos las hojas.

—Sí, gracias—contestó ella tomandolos.

Sakura notó que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima lo que le hizo sentir nerviosa.

— ¿Sasuke-kun sucede algo?—preguntó ella tragando saliva.

—Me preguntaba si… a ti te gustaba Sasori—soltó Sasuke de improviso.

El ambiente se llenó de un incómodo silencio y Sakura se sintió nerviosa de que Sasuke la hubiera visto besándose con Sasori en el jardín cuando la había rescatado.

— ¡¿Es por lo del beso verdad?!—preguntó nerviosa y con el rostro colorado, poniéndose de pie. —Puedo explicarte, Sasori…—

—Sí, lo vi— la interrumpió Sasuke y Sakura sintió que el techo de su casa le caía encima, ya no tenía argumentos para defenderse. Luego Sasuke agregó— Él te beso a la fuerza durante la clase de educación física, ese maldito… —Comentó molesto y Sakura se sintió por un momento aliviada, él no sabía del segundo beso que se habían dado ella y Sasori.

—Sasuke-kun—pronunció Sakura tristemente al ver que él bajaba la vista y seguía apretando sus puños. De pronto se sintió culpable por no decirle la verdad pero estaba demasiado confundida por lo que había pasado, así que se abstuvo y guardó silencio.

—No le perdonaré su insolencia—pronunció Sasuke molesto.

—Estoy bien, por favor no vayas a pelear otra vez con él por mi culpa— dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano para colocarla en el hombro de él, pero al hacerlo Sasuke la jaló hacia él y la abrazo.

—¿Sasu…ke?—alcanzó a pronunciar Sakura confundida por su forma de actuar.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, déjame protegerte….—le susurró él al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Sakura se sintió triste, de no haber correspondido el beso de Sasori podría disfrutar ese momento con Sasuke pero ahora se consideraba una deshonesta como si ella estuviera jugando con los dos a la vez. Si tan solo Sasori no hubiera aparecido… pero se arrepintió por pensar aquello, no era Sasori el del problema; era ella. Sasuke era el chico del que se había enamorado durante la secundaria e incluso hasta la preparatoria; durante mucho tiempo lo había estado observando y ahora que finalmente podía tener una oportunidad con él, todo resultaba tan confuso...

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, creyó saber lo que venía a continuación.

—Hay algo que he querido saber durante un tiempo…—continuó él y se despegó un poco de ella para verla de frente, se quedaron así unos minutos en silencio y luego de un momento Sasuke con dos de sus dedos le dio un topecito a la frente de Sakura, ésta por su parte se quedó sorprendida y luego paso su mano por donde él le había tocado.

—Pero te lo diré luego de verte correr en la carrera de atletismo—dijo Sasuke regalandole una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para tomar su mochila.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura—dijo el chico y salió por la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera reflexionar mejor lo que había pasado, escuchó sonar su celular en su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso de su casa; con paso lento se dirigió hacia allá y descubrió varios mensajes sin leer y llamadas perdidas. Al ver el remitente, se sorprendió que todos fueran de la misma persona, Sasori. Ella no recordaba haber guardado su número telefónico. Iba a revisar las notificaciones cuando volvió a sonar su celular, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de éste, apretó la tecla "contestar" y se preparó para reclamarle, cuando escuchó un quejido.

— ¿Sasori?—preguntó confundida.

—Que lenta… eres ¿Qué tanto hacías con Uchiha?—preguntó él con un tono de malestar.

—Escucha, Sasori, tú…. —comenzó a regañarle cuando se sorprendió que supiera que Sasuke había ido a visitarla. — ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke vino a visitarme?—

—No… grites, me duele mucho la cabeza, que molesta…—le contestó éste con voz entrecortada. — Estoy enfrente de tu casa… podrías salir, por favor…—

—"¿Por favor?"—Sakura se sorprendió que él ocupara esa palabra.

—Sakura… no creo poder seguir consciente por mucho tiempo… sal, por favor…—se escuchó un golpe secó a través de la bocina.

— ¿Sasori?— le llamó pero él no respondió. Sakura se apresuró a bajar lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y en la reja de su jardín, encontró a Sasori recargado en el portón de su casa con un aspecto terrible.

— ¡Sasori!— gritó ella preocupada mientras se aproximaba a él— ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

— ¡Sasori!—volvió a llamarlo al ver que él no reaccionaba y se hincó a su lado.

Sasori recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y la abrazó, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Qué mujer tan ruidosa eres, mira que hacerme esperar cuando sabes cuánto lo odio…— le dijo él con voz cansada.

— ¿Sasori quién te hizo esto?— preguntó Sakura al ver los rastros de golpes sobre su cuerpo.

—No importa… solo, no dejes… que... mi abuela me vea así…—dijo el pelirrojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

— ¡Sasori!—gritó ella.


	9. Quédate conmigo

_El sonido de un golpeteo constante en la oscuridad atrofiaba sus sentidos. Un calor sofocante comenzó a irritar su piel y a duras penas podía jalar el aire suficiente para seguir respirando, le dolía todo su cuerpo y su mente se encontraba dispersa. No encontraba las fuerzas para escapar de su destino aunque su instinto le gritaba correr, alejarse de aquel lugar. Trató de gritar de desesperación pero se había quedado mudo y de pronto se resignó, sintió un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos que pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él. Cerró su ojos dispuesto a dormirse pero alguien sujetó su mano, recordandole que no debía rendirse._

— _¡Sasori!—Gritó una voz de mujer en la oscuridad._

 _Al fin pudo abrir los ojos y se vio en un salón de clase, estaba vacío y oscuro a excepción de una cerilla que alguien sostenía frente a él._

— _He oído que le temes al fuego, chico listo—dijo la persona que lo amenazaba con ella._

— _¡Aleja eso de mí!— se escuchó así mismo gritar._

— _Solo es una pequeña cerilla ¿Qué te puede pasar?— preguntaron con sorna varias voces a la vez en su espalda._

— _¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó Sasori y trató de escapar pero se vio imposibilitado por varias manos invisibles que lo obligaron a permanecer quieto y mirar como la flama de la cerilla creció desproporcionadamente hasta alcanzarlo y aulló de dolor a su contacto. El piso se resquebrajó a sus pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas a una oscuridad desconocida. Estiró su mano envuelta en llamas pidiendo ayuda a la persona que sostenía la cerilla, pero al contrario solo le dirigió una fría mirada y esbozó una sonrisa._

— _Tú jamás volverás a retarme—le escuchó decir.  
_

—Sasori, despierta, es una pesadilla. Estas soñando ¡despierta!—lo despertó la voz angustiada de Sakura y él se levantó sobresaltado sudando frío. Su respiración era agitada y miró a Sakura con una expresión desolada; la luz de la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto, le recordó al fuego de la cerilla de su sueño y no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Sakura había visto antes esa expresión, era la misma que Sasori había puesto al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres. Esa mirada vacía llena de un dolor silencioso que no podía compartir con otros, pero esta vez no lo permitiría, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras él se hundía frente a ella.

—¡Sasori no sé qué viste en ese sueño, pero ya no puede dañarte, estás conmigo…!—gritó ella pero él no pareció escucharla, entonces tomó su mano para atraerlo en un abrazo. — Estas conmigo ¡quédate conmigo!— trató de consolarlo.

Sasori pareció reaccionar finalmente y acurrucó más a Sakura contra su pecho que se encontraba cubierto únicamente por un par de vendas.

—Sasori, espera, abrirás tus heridas—pronunció ella tímidamente para deshacerse de su agarre pero él la atrajo con más fuerza.

—Quédate así un momento—dijo él con una extraña voz suave que no solía ocupar y la atrajo hacia la cama para acomodarla a un lado de él.

—Sasori...— pronunció ella con voz queda pero él colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—No digas nada, solo quédate así y no digas nada...—le susurró al oído y Sakura estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando se percató en su respiración que él estaba llorando. La sostenía de aquella forma para evitar que ella lo mirará y ella desistió de soltarse y cansada se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Muy temprano en la madrugada, Sakura escuchó ruidos y se levantó somnolienta. Vio a Sasori sentado en la orilla de la cama vistiéndose.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella bostezando aún con sueño.

—Es hora de que me marché, lamentó las molestias. No quería despertarte—dijo Sasori colocándose una camisa limpia que Sakura previamente había dejado en una silla del cuarto. Él aun traía puestas las vendas que ella le había colocado.

—Espera, no te vayas, es muy tarde— dijo ella casi sin pensarlo y estiró su mano hacia él.

Sasori no evitó sonreír alegre por aquellas palabras y cubrió su boca para evitar que ella lo notara.

—Entonces...—se giró hacia ella para tomar un mechón de su cabello. —¿Quieres que me quedé contigo a pasar la noche?— le preguntó con una voz suave que ruborizó a Sakura, esta vez se había despertado por completo.

—No seas idiota, lo que digo es...— comenzaba a quejarse ella cuando Sasori se inclinó hacia ella para silenciarla con un beso. Fue corto pero muy delicado y cuando la abandonó, vio que Sasori la miraba enternecido. Ella siempre se quedaba anonadada y con un rubor sobre sus mejillas luego de que él la besaba; era una reacción sumamente adorable.

—No digas cosas que puedan provocarme o no sé qué podría pasar, ya no somos un par de niños Sakura— le susurró al oído Sasori y se dio medio vuelta para continuar vistiéndose.

—Espera Sasori...— volvió a llamarlo ella.

—La próxima vez serás tú la que me busque y entonces, te diré lo que recordé acerca de nosotros— le sonrió él de lado y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para salir.

Sakura lo miró irse y se sumió en la soledad del cuarto, ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Qué era lo que le ocurría con Sasori, siempre que estaban juntos, sentía como él la atrapaba con fuerza a un remolino del que no podía escaparse y nublaba su juicio; su corazón latía de forma acelerada y su cuerpo ardía donde él la tocaba...

Sakura meneó la cabeza en un rotundo "No" y se envolvió con las cobijas.

—No me enamoraré de él, no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré... ¡Porque yo amo a Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo amo a Sasuke-kun!— frunció sus ojos para cerrarlos y obligarse a dormir.

Sasori camino hacia su casa dándole vuelta al último sueño que había tenido, sin duda era la primera pista que tenía de su accidente, ahora estaba casi seguro de dos cosas: que le temía al fuego y que alguien lo había lanzado por las escaleras donde lo encontraron inconsciente. Tendría que probar su teoría del fuego y sobre la persona que lo había lanzado, solo podía recordar unos ojos dorados y una horrible voz que siseaba. En la mañana le hablaría a la inspectora que seguía su caso para brindarle aquellos detalles y por primera vez, deseo recuperar su memoria. Le había mentido a medias a Sakura diciéndole que había recordado algo pero ahora estaba decidido a lograrlo, la pelirrosa era más importante para él de lo que había pensado con o sin memoria su corazón le indicó que era de esa forma.

Sasori abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a Chiyo- obasama sentada en el sillón de la sala, estaba despierta y por el cansancio en su mirada se dio cuenta que no había dormido por estarlo esperando.

— ¿Y bien?— Preguntó la anciana con voz seria cuando él pasó a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó él sin detenerse y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador un jugo del que bebió directamente del envase.

— ¿Terminaron Sakura-chan y tú de hacer su "tarea"?— preguntó la anciana con un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—Habla claro, anciana. Sabes que no me gustan los rodeos— contestó él con un aire de molestia y volvió a beber del jugo.

—No creo que a los Haruno les moleste emparentar con nosotros, solo espero que antes de que me hagas bisabuela, recuerdes bien a Sakura, sería horrible para ella que ni siquiera sepas qué significa para ti— soltó su abuela con una risita.

Sasori escupió el jugo y tosió efusivamente.

— ¡Que locuras dices abuela! Yo no hice "eso" con ella— mencionó Sasori resaltando con énfasis la última parte pero a decir verdad no era como si tampoco lo hubiera pensado. Sakura no solo le atraía de una forma emocional no podía negar que también le resultaba bastante atractiva.

El rostro de su abuela cambió completamente y su cara de picardía había desaparecido tras una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Abuela ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó Sasori desconcertado al ver como su abuela lo abrazaba. — Ya te dije que no...

—Estás recordando—lo interrumpió la anciana con alegría. —Me llamaste "abuela" y no "anciana". ¿Sasori, acaso tu memoria está regresando?—

—¿Ah? Sí, eso creo...— contestó él un poco inseguro no se había percatado de que le había llamado abuela. ¿Acaso era su memoria volviendo hacia él?

—Gracias al cielo, pensé que nunca me recordarías—dijo aliviada la vieja mujer.

—Yo no podría olvidarte, eres demasiado molesta para hacerlo—sonrió el chico y la abuela Chiyo le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—No tan fuerte, abuela. Estoy herido—se quejó él entre sus brazos pensando que lo mejor que había hecho ella por él era haberlo traído de regreso al lugar que realmente era su hogar.


	10. Una Molesta Verdad

Al día siguiente, Sakura iba tarde a la escuela. Nuevamente no había escuchado las alarmas de su reloj ni de su celular, se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de sus padres, dónde había atendido a Sasori la noche anterior. Apenas había tenido el tiempo suficiente para bañarse, colocarse su uniforme y tomar sus cosas para salir corriendo hacia la escuela; su pie ya estaba mejor así que pudo andar bien todo el camino. Se sentía cansada y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza pero trato de no distraerse con ellas y concentrarse en correr lo más rápido posible. Varios alumnos al igual que ella llegaban tarde y cruzaron el portón como si se tratara de un maratón, ella iba por mucho a la cabeza no por nada era la más rápida en la clase de atletismo, llegó a las taquillas y se cambió rápidamente su calzado pero al hacerlo un sobre cayó a sus pies. No tenía remitente e iba abrirlo cuando recordó que ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos de la hora de entrada; seguramente Kakashi sensei ya se encontraría en el salón. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad cuando notó que alguien corría detrás de ella, no le prestó atención y se dirigió a su salón.

—Lo lamento se me hizo tarde— dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón. Se encontraba agitada y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire; la carrera que había hecho de su casa a la escuela le estaba cobrando la factura a su cuerpo. Kakashi sensei abandonó el pizarrón donde escribía y volteo a verla, al igual que todos sus compañeros de clase y le pareció que la miraban de manera extraña, lo que le provocó nervios.

—¿Sucede... algo?—preguntó ella con voz cohibida. Y se percató que alguien estaba a su lado, se trataba de Sasori que mostraba un aspecto herido y desalineado. Una gasa cubría su mejilla derecha y mantenía una venda sobre su frente, se veía cansado y malhumorado.

—¿No te despertó a tiempo Sasori? Sakura— dijo Kakashi sensei rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había embargado a la clase y que provocó la risa de todos los presentes. A excepción de Naruto, Ino y Sasuke que miraron con ojos muy abiertos a la parejita de recién llegados que parecieron apenados por el comentario del profesor.

—¡No es lo que cree!— se quejó molesta Sakura con las mejillas coloradas. Intentaba defenderse del comentario de Kakashi y le molestó que Sasori no dijera nada al respecto.

—Bueno son libre de amarse pero no de llegar tarde, así que al pasillo los dos. Entrarán a la siguiente hora—les indicó Kakashi haciendo un ademán para que salieran.

Sakura intentó quejarse pero Sasori la rodeo para taparle la boca con la palma de su mano.

—De acuerdo sensei— contestó el chico y salió con Sakura así como la tenía al pasillo mientras ella pataleaba molesta de ser arrastrada. Sasori cerró la puerta tras de ellos y la clase volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando él y Sakura estuvieron a solas en el pasillo, la liberó y ella le soltó un bufido.

—¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!— le gritó ella cruzándose de brazos y se ubicó lejos de él, en el extremo izquierdo de la puerta.

—Trataba de evitar el numerito que Kakashi sensei se montó y evitar el regaño—suspiro Sasori desganado y se ubicó al otro extremo. Recargó cansado su espalda contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, aún no estaba del todo recuperado y Sakura pareció notarlo.

—Lo lamento, dejé que me provocará—se disculpó ella abandonando su enojo. Aunque Sasori era brusco con ella la mayoría del tiempo no le parecía alguien malvado.

—No te disculpes— contestó el pelirrojo sin voltear a verla. —Es por mi culpa que no dormiste bien después de todo, lo lamento. Fui a tu casa porque no quería que mi abuela me viera de esta forma pero de igual forma lo descubrió—.

—¿Te regaño Chiyo - obasama?— preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—Nada de eso pero no es nada gentil para tratar las heridas— Río Sasori.— Al menos no como tú...—agregó volteando a verla.

—Pero qué dices… cualquiera puede curarte igual de bien que yo—contestó apenada y una tímida sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

Ambos rieron avergonzados y a Sakura le pareció ver al antiguo Sasori, el de sus recuerdos. Si tan solo él no se hubiera marchado tal vez ella, lo que sentía por Sasuke…

" _No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, déjame protegerte…."_

Las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho en su casa resonaron en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que nuevamente se estaba dejado llevar por Sasori. Tenía que detener aquello y mostrarse firme sobre sus sentimientos, no es que no le agradará Sasori pero no podían seguir de ese modo, no cuando ellos dos solamente eran amigos. Era momento de establecer algunos acuerdos, así que se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo para darse valor.

—Escucha Sasori...— pronunció ella tímidamente tratando de sonar seria. No entendía porque le causaba vergüenza tener que decirle aquello.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó él notando su ligero cambio de actitud.

—Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas… No me malinterpretes pero he pensado que no podemos seguir de esta forma...—continuó ella sin mirarlo.

—¿A qué forma te refieres?—preguntó Sasori sin entender de qué iba el asunto.

—A "esto"— soltó ella.— Lo que hay entre tú y yo.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?—volvió a preguntar él, creyendo a dónde se dirigía todo.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —dijo ella tomándose su tiempo para elegir sus palabras.— No puedes seguir diciéndome esas cosas… ni besarme cada vez que se te dé la gana… tampoco...—

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó él sin dejarla terminar; su voz sonaba seria.

—¿Eh?—alcanzó a pronunciar ella. Notó que él apretaba sus puños con fuerza y miraba al frente.

—¡Si me gustas ¿Qué tiene de malo en qué te bese?!— pronunció Sasori alzando la voz.

—¿Yo… te gusto?—preguntó ella crédula sin dar fé a lo que oía.

—Que mujer tan lenta...Mira que tener que decírtelo para que lo entiendas— dijo él cubriéndose el rostro con la palma de su mano.

El ambiente se cubrió en silencio y al no obtener una respuesta, Sasori volteo hacia ella. Se encontraba cabizbaja y apretaba nerviosa sus puños.

—No juegues conmigo… no soy un juguete que puedes usar a tu gusto— susurró ella al punto de las lágrimas. —Ni siquiera me recuerdas y estás diciendo que te gusto… ¡Acaso tratas de burlarte de mí! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuánto tiempo te espere o cómo me dolió tu partida?! ¡Tú tan solo te largaste y me dejaste atrás como si yo no significara nada para ti! ¡Yo… Yo te quería!—gritó.

—Espera Sakura...—trató de calmarla Sasori colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella pero lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques cada vez que lo haces me confundes...—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.—Cada que estoy a tu lado te impones y me arrastras hacia a ti y luego me siento mal conmigo porque yo…. yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha!— gritó a la vez que la puerta del salón se abría.

Tanto Sasori como ella se quedaron en silencio al ver quien había abierto la puerta.

—Sasuke...—murmuró Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Sasori a punto de seguirla pero Sasuke se lo impidió parándose frente a él.

—Ya la oíste, déjala en paz. Desde que llegaste ella solo se la pasa llorando por tu culpa—le recrimino Sasuke.

—Este no es tu asunto Uchiha. Apártate—le ordenó el pelirrojo lanzandole una fiera mirada.

— No, creo que no lo entendiste así que te lo repetiré para que te quede claro. Yo soy quien le gusta a ella no tú, así que hazte a un lado—le dijo Sasuke molesto y dio media vuelta para seguir a Sakura.

Sasori se quedó en la soledad del pasillo, recargado en la pared mientras azotó su puño derecho contra el cimiento abriendo de nuevo las heridas de su mano que enseguida empaparon de sangre su vendaje. Mientras tanto Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad tras de Sakura, la había perdido de vista cuando ésta dio vuelta al otro pasillo y se preguntó a qué lugar se podría haber metido. En su carrera chocó contra una chica de lentes, que si no mal recordaba su nombre era Karin, una de las tantas chicas que se le habían confesado.

—Sasuke-kun, qué agradable sorpresa— lo saludo Karin con una dulce voz y una amplia sonrisa.

—Disculpa pero estoy ocupado. ¿Haz visto una chica de cabello corto y rosado pasar por aquí?— preguntó él agitado.

Karin se quedo pensativa un momento y luego golpeó con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda como si de repente hubiera recordado algo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que vi a alguien así dirigirse a los jardines— le indicó a Sasuke.

—Gracias. Te debo una— le agradeció él antes de retirarse corriendo.

Karin sonrió confiada al ver como Sasuke desaparecía de ahí y luego se acercó a la puerta de un salón vació y sin prender la luz, entró en él.

—Creo que la suerte ya no está a tu favor… Haruno Sakura— pronunció Karin con despreció a Sakura que se remolineaba en los brazos de Yugo. El gigante de cabello naranja tenía apresada una de sus manos y cubría su boca impidiéndole gritar.

—¿Qué harás con ella?—preguntó Yugo de forma seria.

—No lo sé...Tal vez dejaré que te diviertas con ella— sugirió Karin de forma maligna y Sakura abrió más los ojos al escucharla.

—No me mires así, zorra ¿No es lo que te gusta, andar con varios a la vez?—se dirigió Karin con crueldad hacia ella y le extendió a Yugo una pastilla para que la obligará a tragarsela.

—Dásela, se pondrá dócil contigo una vez que la tome— le indicó Karin y Yugo obedeció sin el menor problema. Bajo sus poderosas manos no había nada que Sakura pudiera hacer, así que trago a regañadientes la pastilla.

—¿Por qué hacen... esto?— se quejó Sakura en los brazos de Yugo.

— ¿Por qué dices? ¡Ayer, tu estúpido novio de cabello rojizo le dio una paliza a Suigetsu por tu culpa! ¡¿Sí lo tienes a él para que quieres a Sasuke?! No eres mejor que cualquiera de las que nos hemos declarado a él—le recrimino molesta Karin.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura apenas caía en cuenta que no le había preguntado a Sasori como se había herido de esa forma, tan solo supuso que se había peleado con alguien pero jamás adivinó que se tratara por su culpa. Ahora se sentía mal de haberle dicho aquellas cosas…

—Ah… No lo sabías… —dijo Karin al ver la expresión desolada en el rostro de Sakura—Eres de lo peor, pobre tipo.—se burló Karin de ella.

Sakura bajó su rostro apenada y Yugo al ver que ya no oponía resistencia, suavizó su agarre.

—¡Dices que soy de lo peor pero yo jamás lo mande a librar una de mis peleas! Así que… ¡Si tu problema es conmigo, arreglemoslo aquí y ahora! ¡No permitiré que metas a Sasori de nuevo en esto!— gritó Sakura molesta y aprovechó que Yugo ya no la sostenía con tanta fuerza para girarse en sus brazos y golpearlo fuertemente con su rodilla en la entrepierna.

Karin la miró boquiabierta al ver a Yugo abatido en el piso. Sakura tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar y respiraba con dificultad pero abandonó su cansancio y su tristeza para defenderse. Se sentía realmente molesta con Karin por su estúpido complejo de rivalidad y luego con Sasori por haberle ocultado la verdad.

—Idiota… debiste decírmelo— susurró Sakura apretando los puños para alzarlos frente a Karin.

—Espera.. espera, espera...— comenzó a tartamudear Karin retrocediendo ante ella.— No golpearías a alguien con lentes ¿O sí?—

Sakura estiró su puño hacia el rostro de la pelirroja pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—Tienes razón, ya te has deshonrado a ti misma—dijo Sakura retirando su puño de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Karin ¿Cierto?— preguntó Sakura antes de abandonar el salón.— La próxima vez que tengas un problema conmigo ven directamente a mí.— añadió cerrando la puerta del salón tras de ella.

Karin se quedó ahí de pie avergonzada con los puños apretados de impotencia con Yugo que apenas conseguía recuperarse.

—Maldita...—susurró la chica de lentes.

Cuando Sakura estuvo fuera, respiró el aire limpio del pasillo y se dirigió al baño de mujeres para echarse agua en su rostro y ver si podía volver la pastilla que le habían hecho tragar. Le ardían los ojos pero no pudo identificar si le dolían por haber estado llorando o por no descansar bien, tal vez un efecto secundario de la droga. Además tenía que pensar en una forma de disculparse con Sasori por haberse involucrado en sus problemas con Karin y luego, también hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que había escuchado; de tan solo pensar en todos los problemas que tenía que resolver le dolió la cabeza.

—¡Sakura!—escuchó la voz de Sasuke al otro extremo del pasillo. Ella se giró para verlo y sin prevenirlo se desvaneció en el piso.

—Sasuke...— pensó Sakura antes de quedar inconsciente.


	11. Conejos de la lluvia

Sasori se encontraba aún consternado en el pasillo cuando Deidara paso a su lado cargando una caja de cartón.

—¡ Ohayooo, Sasori no _Danna_!—Lo saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, feliz de encontrarlo tan temprano por la mañana hasta que se percató de la gasa y venda que cubrían las heridas del pelirrojo.

—¿ _Danna_ qué diablos te pasó?— preguntó compungido Deidara y sus ojos se detuvieron en los vendajes de la mano de Sasori que ya estaba teñida completamente de rojo por su sangre.

—No es nada… tan solo marchate...— contestó Sasori secamente sin verlo.

Deidara frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y supo enseguida que algo ahí no andaba bien. Así que abandonó la caja de cartón que cargaba en el piso y de manera brusca atrapó la muñeca de Sasori para empezar andar con él por el pasillo.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. Eres molesto cuando te pones así _Danna—_ se quejó Deidara caminando a pasos agigantados sin voltearse a Sasori que caminaba a regañadientes detrás de él.

—¡Oi, Deidara! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! Me haces daño— se quejó Sasori detrás de él, apenas siguiéndole el paso.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, idiota, tu mano está sangrando— se detuvo brevemente Deidara y levantó la muñeca de él para que viera su propia mano herida.

—¿A quién le dices "idiota", Idiota? Además es mi problema, no te entrometas—le dijo Sasori tratando de soltarse de él pero Deidara lo sujetó con más fuerza para obligarlo a seguir andando.

—Aaah que molesto eres Danna aún conservas esa parte tuya intacta—resopló desanimado Deidara levantando su largo flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Sasori observandolo curioso sin oponerse ya a seguir caminando.

—Siempre quieres arreglar todo solo ¡Tan solo eres un maldito orgulloso!—soltó Deidara deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡¿ Hey… a quién le llamas maldito orgulloso?! Idiota insolente— se quejó Sasori soltándose de él, mientras le dirigió una despectiva mirada.

—¡Ves, a eso me te haces el fuerte cuando en verdad estás herido!—le gritó Deidara muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que sus narices podían tocarse.

—je… no te necesito— soltó Sasori tratando de ponerle las manos encima.

—¡Vas a hacerte más daño idiota!—dijo Deidara sujetándolo con cuidado de los antebrazo para detenerlo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí unos segundos forcejeando cuando de la puerta de la enfermería salió Tobi que los miró curioso y luego ladeó la cabeza.

—Parecen un viejo matrimonio—bromeó el chico enmascarado con una risita que provocó el enojo de los dos jóvenes. Ambos lo fulminaron con la vista y aporrearon sus puños de forma sincronizada sobre su cabeza.

—¡¿A quiénes llamas "Viejo matrimonio"?!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sasori y Deidara.

—¡Que malos son! Si Tobi es un buen chico. Ni porque ayude a la niña del retrato...—dijo éste chillando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿La niña del retrato?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sasori y Deidara parados en el marco de la puerta y se voltearon a ver incómodos de tener tanta sincronía al hablar.

—Dicen que no son un viejo matrimonio y hablan coordinados...—Murmuró Tobi en voz baja casi para sí mismo y luego continuó.— Sí, la niña que dibujó Sasori no Danna en el club cuando competían Deidara-sempai ¿Acaso lo olvidaron? Bueno si no es ella, sí que se le parece mucho... —dijo Tobi pensativo, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sasori ya se encontraba haciéndolo a un lado de manera brusca para entrar a trompicones a la enfermería. Deidara lo imitó y entró detrás de él haciendo caer a Tobi de manera estrepitosa.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Sasori al descubrirla acostada en una de las camillas ubicadas al fondo del consultorio. Rápidamente se ubicó a su lado y observó cómo ella se giraba de un lado a otro mientras dormía. Emitía débiles quejidos y su respiración era errática; su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor.

—¡¿Qué rayos le sucedió?!—se giró Sasori molesto para confrontar a Tobi.

—Tranquilo Danna, seguramente Tobi tiene una explicación para esto—intervino Deidara tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Tobi que se estaba levantando del piso les dirigió una mirada perpleja mientras sacudía su uniforme.

—¿Yo?— preguntó Tobi señalandose así mismo. —Yo solo la encontré así en el pasillo… aunque ahorita que la llamaste "Sakura" creo que oí alguien gritándole en los jardines ¿Qué raro no? ¿Es tu novia Sasori no Danna?— preguntó Tobi con un tono infantil y curioso.

—Como sea, deberíamos traer al doctor. No se ve muy bien—sugirió Deidara ignorando a Tobi y se concentró en el estado de Sakura.

—Ah, creo que será lo más conveniente—murmuró serio Sasori.— Iré a buscarlo— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Deidara lo paro sujetándolo del hombro.—

—¿Tienes poco en la escuela no Danna? Yo lo conozco. Iremos Tobi y yo, quédate con ella por si despierta y de paso, aprovecha para curar tu mano, Danna—le dijo el rubio para tranquilizarlo y luego se dirigió hacia Tobi para sujetarlo por el cuello de su camisa. —¡Vamos Tobi!— le gritó al enmascarado.

—Sempaii,Tobi no quiere ir— se quejó Tobi de ser jalado por Deidara.

—¡No me importa! ¡Tú vas a donde yo diga!—lo amenazó Deidara acercando su rostro al suyo y lo llevó arrastrando hacia la puerta.

Deidara y Tobi estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando Sasori llamó a Deidara de improviso y le hizo detenerse.

—Hey Deidara, gracias—susurró el pelirrojo sin dignarse a verlo pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Deidara lo conocía de sobra, así que solo se limitó a mostrarle el pulgar de su mano en alto y salió con Tobi de la enfermería para buscar al doctor.

Sasori se quedó a solas con Sakura quien seguía quejándose quedamente a su lado. Verla de ese modo lo hacía sentir impotente e irritado, se arrepentía de no haberla seguido cuando ella salió huyendo por el pasillo. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado afectar por sus palabras y las de Sasuke; tal vez ella estaría és de todo, sus sentimientos no eran tan superficiales para rendirse tan fácilmente; algo en él le decía que había más entre ellos dos de lo que podía verse a simple vista. Sentimientos que ya estaban ahí desde un principio y se negaban a ser olvidados, muy a pesar de su mente que había borrado todo lo relacionado con su pasado excepto los sentimientos de su corazón que continuaba luchando por no desaparecer en su interior; lo que había sido y continuaba siendo importante para él.

—Voy a recuperar mis recuerdos y a ti también, te lo prometo… Así tú no podrás dudar de mí— dijo Sasori sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y con cuidado lo pasó por la frente de Sakura para apartarle los cabellos adheridos a su rostro. Acarició suavemente su mejilla con sus dedos y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo sentir mareado; tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentado para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué diablos me sucede?—se preguntó respirando con dificultad, tratando de no desmayarse sobre Sakura.

Entonces como si alguien lo arrastrara y cubriera la habitación con sombras, se vio transportado a otro el cuarto de un infante, lo supo por los peluches que adornaban la habitación y cuando giró su cabeza para ver lo que le rodeaba descubrió que estaba sentado en la cabecera de una cama y a su lado, cubierta por varios edredones estaba una pequeña niña que portaba un cubrebocas sobre su rostro, apenas y podía abrir sus ojos y su cabello corto estaba desacomodado. Él no tuvo problemas para reconocerla, la pequeña era Sakura y él se encontraba a su lado. Miró sus propias manos y encontró una marioneta de madera con la forma de un conejo. Sus versiones jóvenes platicaban animadamente pero por más que intento escuchar su conversación le fue imposible; él único sonido que pudo percibir fue el de una fuerte tormenta que se desarrollaba en el exterior y podía observar a través de las ventanas del cuarto.

Entonces un rayo iluminó la habitación y la pequeña Sakura gritó.

—¿Te da miedo los truenos?— _escuchó Sasori por fin su propia voz, una más joven e inocente preguntarle a la pequeña niña que se aferraba con fuerza la orilla de sus cobijas._

— _Sí— respondió ella tosiendo un poco._

— _No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo— había dicho su "yo" más joven para tranquilizarla y otro trueno volvió a retumbar en la habitación, colándose a sus oídos. Los ojos de Sakura lucían atemorizados, entonces él (el pequeño) colocó el conejo de juguete sobre las manos de ella y cuando volvió a escuchar otro trueno le cubrió sus ojos con las pequeñas palmas de sus manos._

— _Escuchas Sakura, los conejos de la lluvia están saltando y cuando resuena así de fuerte es porque saltan muy alto para encontrar a su otra mitad —le dijo el joven Sasori para que olvidara su temor. —¡Gosh! ¿Los oyes? Son sus patitas saltando con fuerza para encontrar a su amado—._

 _Escucho la risa de Sakura que ya no lloraba más por los truenos y a él también, riéndose con ella._

—Sakura...—susurró Sasori débilmente en ese trance en el que se encontraba cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano con fuerza y lo devolvió nuevamente a la realidad.

—Sasori... — le llamó Sakura de forma insistente, apenas y tenía la fuerza para hablar pero se aferró con fuerza a la mano de él para hacerlo reaccionar. Cuando Sasori volvió en sí, tenía una expresión desolada y de su ojo izquierdo se le escapó una lágrima que Sakura no pasó desapercibida.

—¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó ella con actitud preocupada.

Sasori giró su rostro al notar su mirada sobre él y evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti, tú eres la que se ve peor que yo— soltó él con indiferencia pero a Sakura le pareció que su voz sonaba seria.

—Lo lamento…solo te causo problemas...— dijo ella apenada colocando su antebrazo derecho encima de sus ojos, aún se sentía mareada y respiraba con dificultad.

—Te equivocas. Soy yo el que te ha traído problemas, lo lamento. — se disculpó él y se puso de pie para retirarse; quería salir pronto de ahí, no tenía la fuerza para mirarla después de lo que había recordado.

—Ya han ido a buscar al doctor, estará en breve aquí contigo— le indicó Sasori y en cuanto dio un pie para retirarse, Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama para aferrarse a su mano.

—Espera Sasori...yo quería...—dijo ella poniéndose de pie pero sus piernas no reaccionaron como hubiera querido y cuando trató de dar un paso para seguirlo, cayó sobre él en el piso. Sasori que había amortiguado la caída de ambos se quejó por sus heridas pero aún así abrazó a Sakura para evitar que se hiciera daño.

—Lo siento… lo siento— dijo ella apenada muy cerca del rostro de él quien enseguida la soltó y se quedó esperando a que ella se retirara por su cuenta pero Sakura no lo hizo, torció sus labios con actitud de tristeza y con sus manos se sujetó a los hombros de él.

—Debes estar molesto ¿Cierto, Sasori?— susurró Sakura débilmente como si le doliera hablar. — Resultaste herido por mi culpa y me lo ocultaste para no preocuparme; fui cruel contigo. Te dije todas esas cosas aún sabiendo lo que te pasó y tus sentimientos hacia mí... yo… los desacredite frente a ti cuando tu has estado tratando de recordarme ¿No es así? Lo vi… vi el tallado de madera que hiciste el día que Sasuke y tu pelearon en los pasillos; era idéntico a la caja de música que me regalaste cuando niños… Me puse feliz de que estuvieras recordando pero ese mismo día cuando nos besamos en el jardín algo pasó, por un instante vi al Sasori de mis recuerdos y los sentimientos que tenía por ti en ese entonces fluyeron nuevamente... Recordé lo mucho que te quería pero no quería reconocerlo...porque tenía miedo, miedo que volvieras a desaparecer otra vez…Así que pensé que si te alejaba no me dolería cuando te fueras...pero es mentira porque todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti y me asusta eso...—Sasori pudo sentir las lágrimas de Sakura caer sobre él y harto de contenerse, se sentó frente a ella para abrazarla.

—Sakura...No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo. No me iré a ningún lado— le susurró él acariciándole el cabello. Recordando cómo la había intentado reconfortar cuando eran dos pequeños.

—Creo que siempre lo supe..— le susurró Sakura en voz baja al oído sintiendo que perdería el conocimiento nuevamente pero necesitaba decirle aquello a Sasori, merecía saber la verdad que solo ella podía revelarle. Así que empleó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta y decirle lo siguiente.

— No quería reconocerlo pero… lo supe desde que corrí tras de ti cuando habías abordado el tren para irte lejos, que yo… _**quería verte.**_.. **porque te amaba**...—

—Sakura...—murmuró Sasori despegándose de ella levemente para mirarla a los ojos pero Sakura nuevamente se había desvanecido entre sus brazos. Él la levantó y con cuidado la depositó nuevamente en la camilla, cubriendola con la sábana que había sobre la cama. Acomodo con cuidado su cabello y con la yema de sus dedos acarició sus labios, se inclinó para besarla pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de ella.

—No, no es correcto, aún no me he ganado ese derecho hasta que vuelvas a decir que me amas y yo te recuerde por completo, entonces será en ese momento.— dijo Sasori alejándose de ella y caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería para salir al pasillo y regresar al salón de clases. Volvería más tarde a verla.


	12. Promesas hechas de flores

**¿Lo había soñado o realmente le había sucedido todo eso...?**

Sentía su cuerpo arder como si se estuviera quemando por dentro y su cabeza le dolía como si fuera a explotar. Dentro de su mente tenía una maraña de recuerdos a los que no podía darle un sentido lógico. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que imaginó que caía en una profunda oscuridad sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla.

—Ayuda— pensó alzando su mano hacia la nada.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera respondido a su súplica, sintió que la envolvían en un abrazo que la relajó hasta tranquilizarse; un dulce aroma se coló a su nariz ¿Era flor de Azahar? No supo decirlo, solo que le resultaba familiar y agradable. En alguna parte, en alguien lo había percibido alguna vez; le recordó a su niñez…

Dejó que aquellas sensaciones la reconfortaron y su mente aprovechó para alejarse del dolor en los tranquilos campos de los sueños, liberando aquellos recuerdos que le evocó aquel aroma.

 _Se vio así misma más joven, aproximadamente de unos 11 años. Reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba: era su casa. Alcanzó a escuchar los fragmentos de una conversación que mantenían unas voces y supo distinguir que se trataba de sus padres que hablaban con alguien por el teléfono. Por la entonación de sus voces supo que algo iba mal..._

— ¿Qué sucede?—les preguntó a sus padres al pie de la escalera, ellos estaban a punto de salir por la puerta principal.

Era de noche, casi de madrugada, hacía demasiado frío y no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ansiosa y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua cuando escuchó las voces de sus padres que se encontraban alterados por algo; no supo qué tan grave era el asunto hasta que escucho el nombre de sus **tíos** y el de Sasori.

—Sakura, cariño...— dijo su madre bajando la mirada apenada.

— ¿Algo le paso a Sasori?— la interrumpió Sakura impaciente de preocupación. — ¿Qué sucede? Díganmelo. —

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su padre y suspiró.

—Cariño, escúchame bien— dijo su padre bajando la voz en un tono comprensivo. —Tus tíos tuvieron un accidente y se encuentran en el hospital...—

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Están bien?—Sakura volvió a interrumpir, imaginando lo peor.

Su padre estaba a punto de decirle algo pero su madre se adelantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá?— preguntó Sakura sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella a pesar del cálido abrazo de su madre.

—Tus tíos murieron...—soltó su madre y al escucharla Sakura empezó a llorar.

—Presta atención— continuó su madre—Chiyo-san se encuentra en el hospital, al parecer Sasori fue el único que sobrevivió. No sabemos cómo se encuentra y Chiyo-san nos necesita...—le explicó.

—¡Llévenme con ustedes, por favor!—chilló Sakura aferrándose al abrigo de su madre.

Su madre volteó a ver a su padre y éste asintió. Ella corrió a su habitación a cambiarse el pijama y ponerse algo más abrigador para la noche que les esperaba.

En su mente, repetía sin cesar el nombre de **Sasori.** Los **recuerdos** de esa noche volvió a revivirlos: el viaje en coche de su casa al hospital, el dolor de Chiyo-obasama al saber que su hijo y su nuera habían muerto, la terrible espera de saber qué pasaría con Sasori. Hasta el día lluvioso en el que enterraron a sus tíos sin la presencia de Sasori que aún continuaba convaleciente. Cuando le autorizaron las visitas, Sakura no faltó ningún día a verlo; cosa que le agradecieron sus padres y en especial, Chiyo- obasama que se encontraba preocupada, ya que desde el accidente Sasori no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Sakura corría diariamente de la escuela al hospital para verlo y aprovechaba para leerle, llevarle fruta y entregarle las muestras de cariños de sus compañeros que le deseaban una pronta recuperación. Esperaba que con sus pequeñas acciones pudiera aliviar de alguna forma su dolor pero por más que se esforzaba, Sasori no reaccionaba ante sus intenciones. Era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, muy lejos para poder alcanzarlo, como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una carcasa vacía, incapaz de sentir algo.

Aquel día, Sakura había ido como siempre animarlo. En su regazo cargaba un ramo de flores, fresco y colorido, pronto le darían la alta a Sasori y quería cambiar las flores de su cuarto que comenzaban a marchitarse. Al verla caminar por los pasillos, las enfermeras la saludaron afectuosamente, les parecía tierna la forma en que iba y venía diariamente por lo que comenzaron a llamarla " **Hana no hanayome** " o lo que significaba lo mismo _**la novia de las flores**_. Desde que Sasori había estado enfermo, ella cambiaba con mucho ahínco la decoración floral de su cuarto.

Entró al cuarto de Sasori, saludándolo como de costumbre sin esperar respuesta; el silencio se había vuelto algo habitual entre ellos desde el día del accidente así que procuraba llenarlo con su voz, relatando lo que había sucedido en la escuela o en su día. No pensaba darse por vencida, no lo abandonaría.

—Supe que te dan el alta pasado mañana ¿No estás contento?— le preguntó mientras cambiaba el agua del jarrón y colocaba las flores que había traído.

—Mis padres querían venir a verte pero su trabajo se ha vuelto demasiado demandante, los ascendieron... Pero acompañaré a Chiyo obasama a recogerte y haremos una fiesta. La pasaremos bien, ya lo veras, ayudaré a la abuela Chiyo a preparar todo lo que te gusta y...—

—No es necesario que vengas—la cortó secamente Sasori.

—Sa-sori...— pronunció ella soltando el jarrón con flores que se hizo añicos contra el piso. Estaba tan sorprendida de escuchar su voz que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

—Tampoco traigas flores… Las detesto, mueren tan rápidamente… No soporto verlas — musitó cabizbajo con una mirada ensombrecida que estremeció el corazón de Sakura, esta vez sus palabras lograron herirla.

— ¡¿Por qué no quieres que venga más?!—preguntó confundida pero más bien le pareció que reclamaba.

— Si no quieres flores, no te regalaré más pero...no me digas que me vaya...—dijo ella a punto de llorar.

Sasori no respondió y el ambiente en la habitación se tornó en un incómodo silencio.

—Espere tanto… tanto que no creí que volvería a oír tu voz…— Por primera vez, desde el accidente él mantenía una conversación y Sakura no podía creer que las primeras palabras que le dirigía era para pedirle que se fuera.

— La vida es tan corta como la vida de esas flores, tienen un solo momento de belleza y al final se marchitan como las personas...—dijo Sasori alzando ligeramente su rostro para clavar su vista en las flores regadas en el piso. Era como si hablara consigo mismo y luego de un largo silencio, continuó— Mis padres, Komushi; un día tú también morirás. No quiero ver como lo haces, prefiero no verte más. —sentenció.

Ella apretó sus puños molesta sin creer lo que oía y caminó pasos agigantados hasta quedar frente a su cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano derecha con actitud molesta y amenazante;parecía dispuesta a pegarle. Sasori la miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Sakura de esa forma, de sus ojos corrían lágrimas y se quedó mirándola atónito hasta que ella bajó su mano que creyó la estamparía contra su mejilla pero para su sorpresa, ella se aferró a él en un abrazo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Que si la vida es corta, es peor vivirla en soledad! ¡Cuando morimos.. al final... Al final, solo nos quedan los recuerdos que hicimos con la gente que amamos! ¡¿Quieres olvidar a tus padres, a Komushi, a Chiyo-obasma… A mí?!— gritó ella sin soltarse de él.

—Sakura—pronunció él como si hubiera salido de un trance. Sasori no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había lastimado con sus palabras, hasta que la escuchó llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. Trató de reconfortarla colocando su mano sobre la de ella y para su sorpresa, Sakura al sentir su contacto entrelazo sus dedos con los de él sin apartarse de su lado.

— No quiero dejar de verte. Quiero seguir haciendo recuerdos contigo mientras viva, así cuando muera nunca te olvidaré. ¡Te quedarás grabado en mi memoria por la eternidad!— dijo ella pegando su frente con la de él.

Sasori al oír sus palabras se sintió afortunado de estar vivo. Su corazón le dolió y descubrió que también lloraba, ni siquiera en el funeral de sus padres había derramado una lágrima pero ver a Sakura llorando por él de esa forma, lo había desarmado; había alguien que le importaba lo suficiente como para quedarse a su lado.

—Lo siento...— susurró apenado.

— _ **No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo**_ — **Sakura escuchó su propia voz y la de Sasori como si fueran una sola.**

Era cierto, le había prometido algo así. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? De pronto, sintió como si su mente se aclarara y le hubieran revelado una gran verdad. Ahora sabía bien, lo que tenía que hacer...

— _ **Esta vez ninguno de los dos lo olvidará…—pensó.**_

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Deidara y a un sujeto con máscara naranja detrás de él, si no mal recordaba su nombre era _**Tobi**_ **Uchiha** , primo de Sasuke. Lo había visto un par de veces husmeando en la puerta de su salón.

Intento incorporarse pero Deidara se lo impidió apretando suavemente su hombro para hacer que se recostara de nuevo.

—Quédate tranquila, te desmayaste— le informó Deidara con semblante preocupado.

— ¿Deidara? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Veo que me recuerdas...je. Ah… pues, Tobi te encontró desmayada y te trajimos a la enfermería…— explicó Deidara con una nerviosa sonrisa y con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. Aún seguía sin entender por qué Sasori se había negado a quedarse.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella hasta que despierte Sasori no Danna?— le preguntó Deidara al ver que se marchaba.

—De eso nada. Lo menos que quiero es que se sienta presionada, así que no le digas que estuve aquí—dijo Sasori dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien con eso?— le cuestionó Deidara.

—Probablemente, es lo mejor. Ya la he importunado bastante, por ahora solo hay una cosa que me interesa y necesito tu ayuda para ello—

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Nunca creí que lo vería tan decidido en recuperar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban pero creo que la razón por la que los quiere de vuelta se debe a ti— pensó Deidara mientras miraba a Sakura platicar con Tobi.

—Ustedes dos solo deberían quedarse juntos y dejar de preocupar a los demás—musitó en voz baja para sí mismo, soltando un cansado suspiro.

Mientras tanto, Karin iba hecha una furia por el pasillo luego de su desagradable derrota.

—Maldita Sakura, maldita Sakura. ¿Quién se cree?— repetía exaltada en su mente mientras caminaba a lado de Yugo que aún le dolía al caminar. Sakura lo había dejado muy mal con aquella patada, apenas podía andar. Necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar apartado para que pudiera descansar y también, para pensar cómo se vengaría de ella y su estúpido novio pelirrojo; no los dejaría irse tan campantes. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó cuando Yugo frenó intempestivamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué te detienes así?— le preguntó molesta pero no hizo falta que Yugo le contestara. Sasori estaba frente a ellos, tenía mal aspecto. En su rostro estaban marcados los golpes que le habían propinado el día anterior. Karin sintió como un sudor frío le recorrió la sien pero no estaba dispuesta a acobardarse, seguramente la zorra de Sakura había ido llorando con él, haciéndose la víctima de nuevo para que aquel estúpido volviera a salir en su defensa.

—¿Buscas pelea?—preguntó Karin con actitud prepotente. —Por que si es así, mi amigo puede darte otra paliza sin ningún problema. — agregó no del todo convencida. Yugo aún estaba adolorido como para poder pelear de nuevo.

—Pierdanse—se limitó a decir Sasori con actitud taciturna; no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos y continuó por su camino.

—Cobarde— Susurró Karin con una risa burlona entre sus labios muy segura de su victoria en ese encuentro. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando la mano de Sasori la asió fuerte de la pañoleta de su uniforme y la atrajo hacia él; alejándola de la protección de Yugo, quien quiso ayudarle pero Sasori se lo impidió empujandolo con su mano libre contra la pared.

—¡Karin!— gritó Yugo con un dolor punzante en su pecho y se apoyó débilmente contra la pared.

— Eres increíblemente atrevida ¿No?— dijo Sasori dirigiendole una sarcástica sonrisa. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que Karin podía sentir su vaho tibio acariciandole la cara.

— Se algo de las personas como tú—continuó él—Son cobardes que usan a otros para resolver sus problemas. Eres de esas que jamás se ensucian las manos, creyendo que tienen el poder de manipular a cualquiera con su encanto pero que, cuando estás a solas tienes miedo. Te das cuenta de lo hueca y vacía que estás porque nadie está realmente de tu lado. Todo es interés y entonces te ves tal cual eres: una pobre niña solitaria que quieren que la amen. ¿No es así?—

Karin lo miró con recelo, no podía moverse ni decir nada, las palabras de Sasori estaban cargadas de verdad y le habían hecho más daño que un golpe. Recordó algunas escenas de su pasado y sintió como un sudor frío le recorrió la sien cuando los ojos dorados de Sasori brillaron de forma maligna mientras escudriñaba su rostro en busca de alguna reacción que le revelará que la había herido.

—Suéltame… Tú no sabes nada de mí...— musitó ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre presionando su muñeca.

—Claro que lo sé. — dijo él jalandola más para susurrarle al oído. — Eres una cobarde que ni siquiera puede luchar por el amor del chico que le gusta y prefieres amedrentar a cualquier chica que se le acerque. Si, se que todo es por Uchiha Sasuke. Cegatona miedosa— río y la soltó para retomar su camino hacia el salón.

Karin temblaba por la fría expresión de su rostro, parecía un muñeco sin ápice de alma humana. Aún así se sobrepuso y se volteó hacia él para perseguirlo. ¿Qué se creían Sakura y él para decirle que podía o no hacer? ¿Acaso Sakura no lo manipulaba a su antojo como ella a Suigetsu? ¿No era su títere? No era como si ella no hubiera luchado por gustarle a Sasuke, lo había intentado más que cualquiera de las otras chicas que lo asediaban, incluso era la líder de su club de fans pero no podía hacer nada si él no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—¡Y sí lo sabes, ¿Por qué defiendes a Sakura a pesar de que ella juega contigo y Sasuke?! ¿Eh?— Le gritó Karin molesta con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y que empañaron sus gafas.

—No trates de comparar a Sakura contigo— le contestó de manera tajante Sasori con la mirada oscurecida, deteniéndose para voltear a verla.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?— le preguntó Karin a manera de reclamo.

Sasori se quedó un momento en silencio antes de contestar. Realmente Karin lo había sacado de sus casillas pero tenía razón ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sakura le había dejado en claro que Sasuke era quien le gustaba ahora, incluso había recibido golpes por tratar de defenderla y ahí estaba nuevamente en la misma situación. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Recordó lo que ella le había revelado en la enfermería. Sakura lo había amado cinco años atrás...

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado ella por él, antes de darse por vencida creyendo que él nunca regresaría? ¿Cuántas veces había llorado por su culpa? Lo que él estaba aguantando no podía compararse con lo que ella había pasado; entonces supo la respuesta. Era tan sencilla que le hizo sonreír.

—"Creo que yo también…. la amaba antes de perder la memoria, incluso ahora..."—pensó Sasori.

— No es asunto tuyo…—le contestó a Karin una sínica sonrisa. —Aunque...— hizo una pausa—Tal vez sea por las mismas razones por las que Suigetsu te procura… —

Dicho eso Sasori continuó su camino, dejando a una desolada y confundida Karin atrás. Ahora estaba en paz, lo había decidido, que sin importar con quien estuviera Sakura, él la protegería con o sin memoria, ya no la haría importunar más, respetaría su decisión, incluso, si al final ella decidía que Sasuke era la persona que ella realmente quería. Sin más , se dirigió a su salón sin percatarse que detrás de una pared Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado toda su conversación con Karin.


	13. Guardando secretos

Sasuke se había alejado del pasillo donde había presenciado la confrontación verbal entre Sasori y Karin. A cada paso que daba, los fragmentos de la conversación de aquellos dos le astillaron la mente y le hizo reflexionar sobre qué tanto, en realidad, conocía a Sakura.

La primera vez que la había visto fue en el primer año de secundaria, durante la ceremonia de apertura. Ella no mostraba la misma cara feliz que todos los presentes, parecía abstraída y desanimada; como si su cuerpo se moviera más por inercia que por necesidad. Recordaba que le había llamado la atención porque su cabello era largo y hermoso. Su tono natural lo resaltaba ampliamente a la vista: Rosa como los árboles de cerezos que adornaban el patio de su antigua escuela.

Su curiosidad no pasó a más hasta que hizo amistad con Naruto, quien a su vez se hizo amigo de ella, también. Gracias a ello, Sasuke llegó a conocerla de manera superficial sin ahondar demasiado; tan solo era la amiga de su amigo y hasta ahí. Aunque en algunas ocasiones se encontraba mirándola cuando ella no hacía lo mismo con él y se percataba de los cambios que había sufrido su personalidad a lo largo del tiempo. Gracias a la buena compañía de Ino y Hinata, logró convertirse de una niña triste e introvertida en una joven espontánea y alegre; no hubo duda que en su rostro, el mejor adorno era su sonrisa.

Él constantemente la atrapaba vigilandolo a lo lejos entre esa bolita de admiradoras que se formó a su ingreso y aquello le producía gracia porque de la muchacha triste ya no le quedaba nada. En las prácticas de basquet, su grupo de admiradoras se ponían en primera fila para verlo; por supuesto, Sakura e Ino entre ellas nunca faltaban. Sabía que ella debía sentir admiración hacia él, tal vez los mismo sentimientos que embargaba a las demás chicas con su persona y que les motivaba a asaltar su gaveta y taquilla los 14 de febrero; atiborrandola de chocolates, regalos y cartas llenas de dedicatorias, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte. Sin embargo, aunque muchas chicas valientes se atrevían a poner su nombre, Sakura solía ser más reservada, cada año le regalaba una bolsa de bombones de chocolates envueltos en una bolsa de celofán con la imagen de un botón de cerezo. Puede que él se equivocara pero algo le decía que eran de su parte, porque el año pasado volvió a recibirlos sin falta. En el fondo se alegró que ella no se hubiera atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos por aquella época, él la hubiera rechazado como a las demás; su vida dio un giro muy importante en aquel tiempo y otros asuntos ocupaban su mente como para prestar atención a chicas que nada sabían de él.

Pasó el tiempo, las cosas en su vida comenzaron poco a poco a estabilizarse y cuál fue su sorpresa el primer día en la preparatoria Konoha: Que la hermosa flor de cerezo volvía a coincidir con él. Naruto le había dado un pequeño empujón y le había dicho algo relacionado con "el destino" para animarlo a actuar esta vez, pero nuevamente prefirió esperar porque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por ella hasta la noche en que la escuchó gritar asustada y sus pies lo llevaron corriendo hasta su casa. Descubrió con mucha inquietud, que después de todo no le era indiferente y que sentía molestia cuando alguien la hería. Sakura provocaba en él una variedad de emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y terminaba frustrandose consigo mismo por no poder controlarlas del todo. Como cuando la regañó efusivamente por dejar a Sasori pasar a su casa, luego de que le hubiera cortado el cabello en la escuela o el desazón que había sentido cuando él la besó a la fuerza y no pudo contener el impulso de querer golpearlo cuando lo encontró en el pasillo. El que Sasori se la pasará rondando alrededor de Sakura le irritaba bastante y admitir que sentía celos de su cercanía, solo aumento la inquina que sentía por él.

Estaba celoso de él. Desde su llegada, la atención de Sakura se había enfocado a Sasori, hasta el punto en que llegó a preguntarse si de verdad ellos no tenían relación alguna. Por último, las palabras de Karin habían creado una marea de dudas que no le permitieron creer de todo en la confesión de Sakura…

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado caminando sin destino alguno, olvidando que buscaba a Sakura. Volvió sobre sus pasos para volver a su salón cuando se encontró a Suigetsu a lo lejos, tenía un aspecto desalineado y varias vendas cubrían su rostro y brazos. Éste al percatarse de su presencia, corrió, o mejor dicho, caminó cojeando hasta él para saludarlo.

—Yo, Sasuke ¿Qué haces por aquí?— lo saludó Suigetsu con su habitual sonrisa mostrando sus afilados y blancos dientes.

—Buscaba a alguien—contestó secamente sin ánimo de dar explicaciones. Sin querer sus ojos se concentraron en las heridas de su amigo que parecían bastante serias.—¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó al fin.

—Ah esto—contestó el chico sorprendido que Sasuke sintiera curiosidad de sus heridas.— Defendí a Karin de un tipo y su novia que la amenazaron pero él tipo barrió conmigo el piso; no pude hacer nada y Yugo tuvo que intervenir...— El rostro de Suigetsu abandonó sus facciones alegres y bajó su mirada ensombrecida como si se encontrará incómodo.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Sasuke notando su desazón.

—Nada. Es una tontería, algo que me dijo él tipo ese—Suigetsu alzó su rostro y pasó la palma de su mano detrás de su nuca pero enseguida se arrepintió; un dolor punzante le recorría todo el antebrazo—Aght, seguramente no es nada importante—suspiró para restarle importancia.—En fin, tengo que irme, hay clase.

Palmeó a Sasuke en el hombro y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Suigetsu, te conozco de hace tiempo. Ese "Nada" siempre es "Algo" ¿Qué fue lo que ese tipo te dijo?—insistió serio Sasuke tomándolo del hombro.

—Antes respóndeme algo—dijo Suigetsu con tono serio sin voltearse a verlo. —¿Conoces a una tal Sakura?—

—¿Sakura?—repitió Sasuke levantando una ceja.

—Dime ¿La conoces?—

—Si, ella...—

—Ya veo—lo interrumpió Suigetsu y se golpeó suavemente la frente con la orilla de su mano antes de continuar — Verás, el tipo que me venció ayer, su nombre es Sasori, estuve investigando y se que es nuevo. No sé si realmente tiene una relación con esta chica (Sakura), supongo que le importa lo suficiente como para defenderla pero independientemente de eso, él me dijo algo que me dejó pensando: Que Karin me había usado para quitarte esa chica de encima. ¿Es cierto? ¿Esa chica y tú tienen algo?—

Sasuke no supo qué responder, tarde se había dado cuenta que Sakura había sido molestada por su culpa y que Suigetsu había sido manipulado para aquel propósito todo bajo la responsabilidad de Karin. Se sintió apenado de haber creído en sus palabras mientras que Sasori se había percatado perfectamente de la situación y había ayudado a ambos en su lugar.

—Suigetsu, yo...—

Suigetsu se giró a verlo y extendió la palma de su mano frente a él para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—No es tu culpa— dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.— Debí darme cuenta, conozco a Karin desde que estábamos en el preescolar y ella siempre ha sido así—río— No puedo dejar de quererla aunque ella te quiera a ti—lo señaló— Por eso me convertiré en un mejor hombre que tú, así que desde hoy somos rivales—

—Suigetsu, ya eres un hombre mejor que yo— pensó Sasuke mientras lo veía retirarse.

Siempre había sabido del gran amor que le profesaba Suigetsu a Karin pero no había entendido la magnitud de sus sentimientos hasta ese momento en que envidió la manera tan honesta en que su amigo podía expresarse.

Sasuke miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora, si no regresaba en ese momento, Kakashi le pondría un regaño ejemplar por abusar del permiso para ir al baño que había pedido momentos antes. Ya se encargaría durante el receso en buscar a Sakura, luego de ver a Suigetsu, se sintió inspirado. Ya no esperaría más, era hora de sincerarse consigo mismo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Gracias por ayudarme. Deidara y Tobi, lamento las molestias.— Sakura hizo una reverencia cuando todos estuvieron fuera de la enfermería.

Luego de estar un rato descansando, los chicos se habían turnado entre clases para cuidarla hasta que Kabuto sensei afirmó que su fiebre había bajado lo suficiente para poder asistir a clases. Ya habían avisado a Kakashi sensei para evitar que se molestara con ella y cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso, Sakura salió de la enfermería recuperada.

—Me alegro que estes mejor Sakura chan—dijo Tobi con tono alegre tomándole de las manos para felicitarla efusivamente.

—Gracias a ti, si no me hubieras ayudado me habría quedado tirada en el pasillo—le sonrió ella un tanto apenada.

—¡Oi, Tobi! ¡Quítale tus manos, idiota! ¡Aún estás convaleciente!— lo tiró Deidara de una patada.

—Senpai, si estás celoso solo tienes que decirlo— dijo Tobi tirado en el piso con su mano encogida en un puño a la altura de su barbilla y con un brillo singular en su único ojo visible detrás de su máscara.

—¡Nadie está celoso de ti, idiota!—Deidara volvió a golpearlo sin piedad para sorpresa de Sakura.

—Por qué no vas a hacer algo útil, como prepara todo para la junta del club de arte, anda— le ordenó.

Tobi se le quedo viendo y luego a Sakura.

—Eso no hace senpai, está en el código de la amistad entre hombres—lo acusó Tobi con voz alarmante.

—¡No voy a hacerle nada! ¡Lárgate de una vez!— le gritó Deidara adivinando sus pensamientos y le dirigió una fría mirada que hizo a Tobi salir corriendo de ahí.

—Lamento lo de mi Kohai—se disculpó ante Sakura.—Volviendo a otro asunto ¿Leíste mi carta?—

—¿Tú carta?—preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Por tu cara puedo deducir que no— suspiró Deidara.

—Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la escuela encontré una carta en mi casillero, debo traerla por aquí—Sakura revisó sus bolsillos y extrajo un sobre.

—No la abras— le pidió Deidara colocando su mano encima de la de ella. —Era para pedirte, reunirnos.—

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó ella notando la actitud seria que estaba adoptando Deidara.

—No puedo hablar aquí, te parece bien que vayamos por un café a la salida—preguntó cabizbajo y mirándola de reojo.

Sakura se alejó de él mirándolo desconfiada y con un sudor frío recorriendo su sien.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡No voy a hacerte nada!—se quejó cómicamente Deidara y luego, recuperó su compostura.

—Se trata de Sasori no Danna— le aclaró.

—¡Sakura!— gritaron dos voces a lo lejos, se trataba de Hinata e Ino.

Antes de que estuvieran lo demasiado cerca para oír, Deidara se inclinó hacia Sakura para hablarle en confidencia.

— Te espero en el Dragón del Jazmín, después de clases—le indicó y se retiró sin más.

Deidara pasó a lado de Hinata e Ino y ésta última se le quedo viendo desconfiada. Él la ignoró y continuó su camino, tenía que concentrarse en la manera en que le confesaría a Sakura que todo el tiempo había mantenido contacto con Sasori durante esos 5 años. No había pensado decirle a nadie, Sasori así se lo había suplicado en sus cartas pero luego de encontrarse con él y descubrir la razón de la que no hubiera recibido más noticias de él, se debiera a una repentina amnesia estaba más que seguro que ya no era capaz de guardar el secreto para sí.

Su silencio podía haber costado que su amigo perdiera lo más importante para él y le constó, luego de percibir como trataba de disimular que su falta de memoria no le afectaba.

Si existía alguien que podía ayudarlo en recuperar sus recuerdos, esos eran Sakura y él. Solo esperaba, muy en el fondo que Sakura no hubiera cambiado tanto su sentir hacia Sasori durante el tiempo en que se había ido.


	14. La distancia entre el cielo y la tierra

Era muy temprano, de madrugada; hacía frío y una ligera lluvia se podía oír en el exterior. Se despertó irritado por el incesante sonido de su celular. Conocía aquel tono de llamada, lo había puesto para el único contacto que le interesaba identificar de los demás.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido; a pesar del dolor que le produjo estiró su brazo debajo de las cobijas hacia su mesa de noche y a tientas, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, buscó su teléfono. Cuando finalmente, dio con él, verificó el nombre que se desplegaba en la pantalla:

 **DANNA SAMA**

Deidara suspiró cansado. Sasori conocía la diferencia de horas que había entre sus ciudades, pero por su insistente llamada parecía que no le importaba. Deidara se imaginaba que se encontraba en el norte por el huso horario; aunque no podía asegurarlo. Sasori se había empeñado en no decirle su ubicación y sus cartas siempre llegaban sin remitente.

—¿Danna sama sabes qué hora es aquí?—le preguntó Deidara al contestar con voz adormilada y un dejo de fastidio.

—Lo recuerdo… Lo recordé...—escuchó la voz agitada de Sasori al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Danna, te encuentras bien?—preguntó Deidara preocupado de que algo malo hubiera sucedido. Prendió la luz de su lámpara de noche para alumbrarse y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mientras la lluvia de afuera arreciaba.

—Lo recordé, Deidara...—volvió a pronunciar Sasori con voz ahogada.

Deidara sabía a qué se refería. En el accidente automovilístico que había sufrido Sasori junto con sus padres; una persona fue la responsable del terrible hecho. Nunca lograron dar con el conductor para que asumiera las consecuencias de su crimen; ya que se presumía se encontraba alcoholizado. Aquel fin de semana de hace varios años atrás, la familia de Sasori regresaba por la carretera, luego de hacer una visita a su abuela materna hasta que un loco que conducía en sentido contrario los impacto haciéndolos caer por el precipicio. Sus padres murieron casi al instante. Sasori de forma que no podría describirse más que milagrosa, había sobrevivido; lo encontraron en las cercanías y apenas, recordaba de forma vaga que alguien lo había sacado del auto antes de que esté se prendiera completamente en llamas con sus padres dentro. Probablemente, la misma persona que lo había alejado del accidente, se trataba de la persona que los había embestido en el otro vehículo, que quedó destrozado y sin dueño, tan solo había quedado los fragmentos carbonizados de varias botellas de alcohol que confirmó la idea de que aquella persona se encontraba en un estado inconveniente.

Sasori del trauma no fue capaz de recordar el rostro de su salvador, quien también era el responsable de las muertes de sus padres; constantemente se culpaba de ello y se atormentaba pensando que aquel asesino seguía libre para dañar a otros como lo había hecho con él y sus padres.

—Danna sama, ya hemos hablado de eso. Lo que hizo ese hombre no es tu culpa...—trató de tranquilizarlo Deidara, sabiendo la presión a la que se sometía así mismo Sasori.

— ¡No! ¡No entiendes! ¡Pude recordarlo porque lo he visto!— gritó Sasori cansado al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué?— pronunció Deidara sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ese hombre da clases en mi escuela, lo vi hoy. Cuando escuché su voz supe que era él...—

—Danna ¿Estás completamente seguro? Sí no lo es, podrías estar arruinando la vida de alguien inocente...—lo interrumpió Deidara.

—¡ ¿Crees que no podría identificar al asesino de mis padres?! ¡¿Crees que puedo olvidarlo después de todo este tiempo?!— gritó agitado y furioso.

Deidara guardo silenció. Un rayo iluminó su cuarto y seguido se escuchó un gran estruendo. El clima estaba empeorando igual que aquella conversación.

—Ese hombre arruinó mi vida… y yo arruinaré la suya— declaró.

—¡Espera, Danna sama!— gritó Deidara estirando su mano a una imagen invisible.

—Gracias por todo hasta ahora Deidara, lo que ocurra a partir de ahora es mi responsabilidad...—

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Te has detenido en pensar en ella?— Deidara sabía que era sucio usar a Sakura contra Sasori pero desesperado como se encontraba; era la única manera de frenarlo de sus intentos de venganza.

—Ella no merece la persona que soy ahora… Seguramente le causaría asco si me viera así, solo la haría sufrir… Yo la abandone pero aún así... quisiera verla… —

—¡Danna, vuelve! ¿Qué te lo impide? Si necesitas dinero, solo dime y lo enviaré para que regreses. Tú abuela te extraña y sé que Sakura también, además ya estoy cansado de fingir en no saber nada de tí… Cada que veo a la anciana o a ella, siento una culpa terrible. Incluso Sakura sospecha que he estado guardando información acerca de ti… Está realmente molesta conmigo y en todo momento he tenido que mentirle por tu culpa. ¿Sabes lo molesto qué es eso? Odio mentir, la mentira y el arte no van de la mano… Me quita la concentración. Como sea… debes volver—

Sasori se quedó en silencio y a través de la bocina. Deidara lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente.

—No volveré. Te llamaré después—colgó.

— ¡Espera, Danna!—

Recordaba esa madrugada lluviosa, había sido la última llamada que Deidara hubiera mantenido con Sasori. Desde entonces, habían pasado dos meses sin tener noticias de él hasta que lo vio en el club de dibujo husmeando con Tobi; la alegría que había sentido al verlo se evaporó al saber que su amigo había perdido sus recuerdos. No había tenido el valor de confesarle que ellos habían mantenido comunicación durante su ausencia.

—Tal vez sea mejor así, sin embargo...—Deidara se detuvo pensativo delante de la puerta del club de arte y recordó la expresión que Sasori había puesto cuando dejo a Sakura en la enfermería. No era un secreto para él, los sentimientos que Sasori tenía por Sakura, que para su sorpresa seguían intactos en su corazón aunque no recordará del todo a la chica.

—Quieres tus recuerdos de vuelta por ella, aun si lo único que hacen es que te alejes más de tu propósito...—suspiró cansado y abrió la puerta del club donde Sasori, Tobi y Kakuzu lo recibieron, este último era su sempai y uno de los primeros miembros de **Akatsuki**.

—Llegas tarde Deidara. Odio que me hagan esperar— le dijo Sasori a manera de reclamo.

—Senpai— Lo saludó Tobi con un tono alegre.

Kakuzu se limitó a alzar su mano; era un tipo de pocas palabras.

—Je.. hay cosas que nunca cambian— pensó Deidara al verlos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró la puerta tras de él y comenzó con la reunión del club de arte.

Hinata, Ino y Sakura se habían dirigido hacia la azotea para degustar sus alimentos y poder platicar un poco. Gracias a Kakashi, Ino se enteró que se encontraba en la enfermería y aprovechó para llevarle su bento para comer todas juntas. Las chicas comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos aunque Sakura apenas había tocado su comida. Su mente seguía dándole vueltas al vago recuerdo que tenía de haber hablado con Sasori en la enfermería; sentía que le había dicho algo importante. No lograba discernir si aquello sucedió o lo soñó.

—No quería preguntarte sin que tú me lo dijeras antes pero ya no soporto ver esa cara que tienes… ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Ino viendo que Sakura estaba completamente distraída a la conversación que mantenían.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le contestó ella con una nerviosa sonrisa. —No sé de qué hablas—

Sakura no sabía qué decir o simplemente por donde comenzar; le habían pasado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que ella apenas podía procesarlas. Además, tampoco deseaba exponer sus problemas con Karin ni la razón de que su fiebre se debiera a la pastilla que le había hecho tragar a la fuerza; Ino iniciaría una guerra por ello. Sabía de la fuerte enemistad entre ambas chicas y lo que menos quería, era inmiscuir a alguien más en sus problemas.

—Sakura, puedes confiar en nosotras—le dijo Hinata sacandola de sus pensamientos; su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

—Vamos chicas, no pasa nada—intentó Sakura convencerlas de forma vaga.

—¡Aght!— soltó Ino fastidiada.— En serio Sakura, a quién pretendes engañar. Primero llegas tarde junto con Sasori en la mañana; ambos con un aspecto desalineado. Luego, oigo una pelea entre tú, Sasuke y Sasori. ¿Y por azares del destino terminas en la enfermería? Sin contar que ayer vi como Yugo le dio una paliza al estúpido "cara de marioneta" ¿De verdad "no pasa nada", Sakura?—

—Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo...—Suspiró cansada Sakura sintiéndose acorralada.

—Dinos qué sucede—insistió Ino.

Sakura de forma breve les explicó que la razón de su tardanza en la mañana, se debió a que había pasado la noche en vela cuidando a Sasori por las heridas que Yugo le había hecho. También, que la razón que Sasori se peleará con él, había sido por su culpa; un "malentendido" entre ella y Karin. Sakura evitó mencionar la confesión de Sasori y a su vez, la de ella a Sasuke (Aunque esta última había sido de forma accidental). Tampoco reveló que Karin le había dado una droga para que Yugo abusara de ella.

—Maldita Karin— se quejó Ino.

—Pobre Sasori-kun— pronunció Hinata con pena.

—Ayer vi como lo golpeaba Yugo pero jamás se me ocurrió que Karin lo hacía para vengarse de él por haberte ayudado— Dijo Ino sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—No es tu culpa. Sasori ha tenido problemas en relacionarse con los demás, no es que sea malo. A lo que me refiero es que le cuesta abrirse a los demás; ha ido así desde que eramos niños o mejor dicho, desde el accidente de sus padres—explicó Sakura con nostalgia.

Ino y Hinata la miraron sorprendidas y Sakura se percató de ello.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó ella sin entender porque la miraban así.

—Sakura acaso tú...— dijo Ino observandola detenidamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sakura confundida.

—¿Sakura, acaso te estás enamorando de Sasori?—preguntó Ino sin realmente querer hacerlo.

—¿Qué?— Contestó Sakura alzando la voz— No seas boba Ino, tú sabes que...—Sakura guardo silencio, sabía que Ino no estaba bromeando, lo que le acaba de preguntar parecía más una aseveración.

—Sabes que me gusta Sasuke kun...— contestó finalmente en voz baja.

—¿De verdad, Sakura? —volvió a preguntarle Ino esta vez con más seguridad—Se que Sasuke es genial y guapo pero... ¿Te sientes así por él? ¿Lo amas?—

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—preguntó Sakura contrariada sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

—Es algo que debes resolver tu sola. Además — dijo Ino suavizando sus facciones— Si a ti te gusta el _**cara de marioneta**_ así yo podría quedarme con Sasuke para mi sola—bromeó

—¡ Maldita Ino cerda!—se quejó Sakura.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y las chicas se apresuraron a guardar sus cajas de bento.

—Me adelantaré frentesota, tengo que hacer algo antes de que comience la clase. Piensa en lo que te dije.— dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta con prisa.

Sakura la vio irse y quedo confundida. No tenía mucha experiencia en el amor así que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era realmente estar enamorado ¿Y si estaba confundida? Miro a Hinata y tuvo una idea.

—Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo— dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura chan?— contestó la chica con su habitual tono tímido.

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Naruto?—le preguntó Sakura y Hinata casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—¿Qué?— respondió la chica con la cara completamente roja, apenas y logró mantener el equilibrio.

—Veras, yo no sé mucho acerca del amor y pienso que tal vez… estoy un poco confundida— le confesó Sakura timidamente. — Asi que me gustaría saber, cómo puedes saber cuando alguien realmente te gusta.

Hinata pareció comprender lo que sucedía, ya fuera por la pregunta de Ino o por lo que recién había pasado Sakura estaba tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos por el bien de aquellos chicos y de ella misma.

—Creo que es diferente para cada persona. — dijo pensativa— En mi caso, fue una dulce calidez que se extendió por mi cuerpo; cuando lo conocí mi vida cambio. Mis ojos no podían parar de verlo. Yo siempre lloraba y me rendía, siempre seguía el mismo camino incorrecto pero él me inspiró a ser una mejor persona; su sonrisa me salvo. De pronto, mi mirada lo seguía a donde iba y me di cuenta que quería recorrer el mismo camino que él, intentaba alcanzarlo. Su bienestar me preocupaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cuando algo le pasaba me afligía e intentaba ayudarlo; no siempre podía hacer algo al respecto. Así que me mantenía cerca de él por si me necesitaba. Cuando estamos juntos siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo, como si una gran fuerza invisible nos mantuviera unido—Hinata observó la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y la miraba sorprendida.

—Tú realmente amas a Naruto ¿No es así?—dijo Sakura de pronto.

Hinata se puso toda roja y solo asintió con la cabeza, evocando una sonrisa. Sakura la acompañó hasta la puerta de su salón y se despidió de ella para dirigirse a su salón. En el camino, meditó con cuidado sus palabras; la había inspirado. Trató de recordar lo que había sentido la primera vez que vio a Sasori desde su regreso: Su corazón se había alegrado, quería saber lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que no se vieron pero aquella alegría no duro por mucho, cuando él la agredió porque no poseía ninguno de los recuerdos que compartían. La desazón que había sentido, le hizo recordar los momentos en que él la había necesitado y no fue capaz de tocar su corazón para evitar que se marchara… La sensación cálida que había sentido cuando ella correspondió a su beso en los jardines cuando llegó a salvarla de aquellos tipos, sus brazos cálidos rodeandola, su voz llamándola por su nombre. Sus intentos por recordarla…

" _ **quería verte.**_.. **porque te amaba** …"

—¿Ah?—Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de su salón cuando recordó el sonido de su propia voz. ¿Le había dicho realmente eso a Sasori o lo había soñado?

—¿Acaso yo estaba enamorada de él antes?— pensó recordando las lágrimas que había derramado hace tiempo en la estación del tren, cuando no logró alcanzar a Sasori a tiempo.

" **¡Te quedarás grabado en mi memoria por la eternidad, así cuando muera nunca te olvidare!"**

—¿Ah? ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Por qué dije eso?—

" _ **Esta vez ninguno de los dos lo olvidará"**_

—No puede ser...—

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio a Sasori aproximarse por el pasillo para dirigirse a su salón. Quiso llamarlo pero cuando pasó a su lado, simplemente enmudeció. Se quedó ahí de pie, con la mirada fija al frente.

—Sakura— una voz detrás de ella le llamó.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo ella volteando a ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, lo lamento— contestó ella de forma distraída.

Sasuke alargo su mano hacia ella y limpió de la orilla de su ojo, una lágrima.

—Últimamente lloras mucho—señaló.

—Ah, eso es que me entró algo al ojo— se excusó ella tallandose los ojos con el borde de sus manos.

— Será mejor que entremos al salón, aunque Kakashi sensei llegue tarde no quiero que me encuentre aquí afuera.— Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y la acerco hacia él.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo al final de las clases. Esperame en la entrada, por favor—le susurró al oído.

Sakura no se atrevió a voltear a verlo y continuó su camino. Recordó que había quedado de verse con Deidara para hablar acerca de Sasori, lo que le tuviera que decir le interesaba, así que se disculparia con Sasuke a la salida. Por otro lado, también tenía que hablar con Sasori para arreglar las cosas, aunque como estaban las cosas, él parecía estar ocupado en otros asuntos y no le había dirigido la palabra en lo que resto del día.

Las clases fluyeron sin contratiempo. La segunda parte de la jornada escolar se dedicaron a la organización del festival escolar y se habló de los eventos en los que el grupo tendría que participar, como siempre contaban con Sakura para ganar la carrera de relevos, también, decidieron cuál sería su aportación pero como no fueron capaces de llegar a ningún acuerdo, decidieron sortearlo. Kakashi les dijo que cada uno colocara en un papel lo que quería realizar y se dejó a la suerte. Ganó la idea de Naruto: Un ninja cosplay café.

La mitad del grupo se quejó pero Kakashi sensei les dijo que no hablaría más del asunto. Al sonar la campana, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y se prepararon para marcharse.

Sakura intentó hablar un poco con Sasori pero se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo intentarlo. Sasuke también ya se había marchado. Hasta el fin del día Sasori se había empeñado en sabía bien que era en parte su culpa e intentaba arreglar las cosas; Sasori se lo estaba haciendo aún más difícil. Suspiró agotada y guardó sus cosas para ir a su taquilla.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Ino aproximándose a ella con su mochila en la mano mientras caminaban fuera del salón.

—Creo que Sasori me evita...— le confesó Sakura desanimada. —Quería disculparme con él pero ni siquiera parece querer hablar conmigo...—

—Ya hablará contigo cuando se sienta listo, dale tiempo. Además, ese _**Cara de marioneta**_ parece ser un cabeza dura también— bromeó Ino.

—Por favor deja de llamarlo así—suspiro Sakura.

—Esta bien. Oye ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas hoy?— le preguntó Ino mientras sacaban sus zapatos del estante.

—Tengo que ver a alguien...— dijo Sakura terminando de colocarse sus zapatos y se despidió de Ino. No se sentía con ganas de explicarle, que vería a Deidara para hablar de Sasori. Ya le hería suficiente el orgullo, que Ino fuera más observadora en sus sentimientos que ella misma.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la entrada vio que Sasuke la esperaba donde le había indicado.

—¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó Sasuke al verla.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar…— respondió apenada.

—¿ De verdad te tienes que ir?—la interrumpió Sasuke y algo en su mirada, hizo sentir a Sakura culpable. Ella se le había confesado (de manera accidental) pero ahora sus sentimientos los tenía un poco más claros.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo. No nos tomará mucho tiempo —insistió Sasuke.

Sakura lo miro un momento. Sasuke siempre era amable con ella, ir con él era lo mínimo que le debía.

—Está bien, vamos— contestó ella, siguiéndolo.

Esperaba que Deidara aguardará por ella.


	15. Caminos cruzados

Después de clases, Sasori se había dirigido al club de Arte. Deidara le había entregado una llave después de la junta en el receso para que pudiera trabajar a gusto en el horario que más le apeteciera, incluso si no había actividades del club ese día. La aceptó por el mero ofrecimiento, no creyó que la usaría más pronto de lo pensado.

Ese día en especial no se sentía con ánimo de regresar a su casa temprano, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Repasaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Sakura y a la salida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para irse a prisa del salón y no voltear atrás para mirarla. Deseaba darle su espacio, sus palabras aún podía recordarlas; ella había sido bastante clara. Sus sentimientos actualmente estaban dirigidos hacia Sasuke Uchiha, no hacía él, al menos no ahora. Y en el fondo, no podía culparla que ella hubiera dejado de amarlo. Tiempo atrás, él había salido de su vida sin ninguna explicación ni le reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sakura no iba a amarlo por tiempo indefinido y con la zozobra de saber si él volvería.

No podía explicarle porqué había tomado aquella decisión ni el por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido; no sin recuerdos. Así que antes de cualquier cosa, concentraría todos sus esfuerzos en recuperar por completo su memoria. Para ello, trazó un plan en su cabeza, uno que incluía a Deidara y necesitaba hablar con él a la brevedad. Entre más rápido recuperara la memoria, más rápido podría volver a luchar por Sakura pero…

— _Estoy feliz que me estés recordando, Sasori pero temo por ti— había dicho su abuela mientras le curaba sus heridas aquella mañana._

— _No te entiendo abuela, creí que te pondrías feliz de que mi memoria esté volviendo—le contestó él._

— _Lo estoy. No me malentiendas sin embargo tengo miedo que cuando recuperes tu memoria quieras irte otra vez… Que los recuerdos de esta ciudad y de tus padres sean tan desagradables para ti que te alejen nuevamente; está vez para siempre— confesó la vieja mujer con pesar._

— _No será así—_

— _¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—_

— _Porque no soy la misma persona que se fue—le había confesado posando su mano en su hombro y sosteniendole la mirada._

Era cierto, aquella persona que había sido antes de irse apenas podía recordarla y aunque lo hiciera, él no cambiaría o eso creía. Lo único que permanecía en él de su viejo Yo y se aferraba a no desaparecer en su corazón, eran los sentimientos por Sakura; hilos invisibles que lo mantenían unido a ella a través de la distancia y el tiempo. Los había sentido cada que estaban juntos, la presencia de Sakura nublaba su mente a tal grado que se movía y hablaba por instinto. En su pecho, se alojaba la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido; como si su Yo del pasado gritará desde su interior para no alejarse más de ella.

Sasori dejó la madera que estaba trabajando en la mesa que Deidara había dispuesto para él y se frotó las sienes. Se sentía cansado y aún le dolía los golpes que le habían hecho, se recostó en su silla y fijó su vista en el techo. Entrecerró sus ojos con somnolencia, cuando el sonido de un trueno atrajo su atención hacia la ventana del club.

—¿LLuvia…? —

— _Los conejos de la lluvia salen a brincar... buscan a su amor de verdad...alguien que con ellos quiera saltar..._ —tarareo mirando de reojo las pequeñas gotas de agua que se estampaban contra la ventana, se quedó con la mirada fija hacia ese punto hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él. Se durmió pensando dónde había aprendido esa canción.

— _Los conejos de la lluvia salen a brincar, deseando encontrar su otra mitad para juntos a casa regresar—_ tarareo en voz baja Sakura mientras veía la lluvia caer desde el kiosco donde ella y Sasuke se habían refugiado.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Sasuke notando que se encontraba distraída.

— Lo siento, la lluvia me trae recuerdos…— se disculpó ella apenada y se frotó los brazos. Comenzaba a sentir frío y exhaló una bocanada de aire caliente.

—Lo lamento por mi culpa nos hemos quedado atrapados a la mitad de la lluvia. Además, llegarás tarde a tu compromiso—soltó Sasuke aproximándose a ella.

Sakura pensó en Deidara, si salía en medio de la lluvia podría alcanzarlo pero no quería dejar a Sasuke solo.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sakura regalandole una sonrisa.

—No mientas...—suspiró Sasuke estirando su mano para acariciar su cabello. Siempre había pensado que se le veía muy bonito largo pero tampoco podía negar que su nuevo corte delineaba mejor las facciones de su rostro.

—Sasuke-kun— pronunció ella viendo como él acortó la distancia entre los dos y sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos.

Sakura instintivamente bajó la mirada apenada pero él tomó su mentón con suavidad para retenerla.

—¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?— preguntó él con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia inundando el ambiente.

—No puedo mirarte, no puedo mirarte más de esa forma, no más… — pensó ella sintiéndose mal por la amabilidad de Sasuke.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste esta mañana?— preguntó él de reprentesin soltarla y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Yo dije cosas innecesarias...— contestó ella casi en un susurro y puso una mano en el pecho de Sasuke para apartarlo con suavidad.— Lo lamento… Hable de más y dije todas esas cosas sin pensar...—

Sasuke la atrapo en un abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó ella sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Es tarde ¿Verdad?— preguntó él casi en un susurro.— Aquellas palabras que querías escuchar de mí, ya no las deseas más ¿cierto?—

—No es eso Sasuke-kun yo...— dijo Sakura tratando de separarse de él pero se aferró con más fuerza a ella.

—Incluso aún cuando sabía que tus ojos no paraban de seguirme durante este tiempo hice como si no me diera cuenta hasta que finalmente tu atención la obtuvo él…— dijo él finalmente y Sakura supo a quién se refería.

—¡Sasuke kun, espera. Déjame explicarte!— dijo Sakura arremolinándose en sus brazos.

Él se despegó ligeramente de ella y se inclinó para mirarla.

—Lo entiendo, aunque no puedo decir que lo acepto. Sé que él te hará llorar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho… te lastimara— aseguró Sasuke desviando la vista y aporreó su puño a una de las vigas del kiosko.

Las palabras de Sasuke estaban cargadas de verdad pero Sakura no titubeó. Tomó aire y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Puede que tengas razón...— dijo sintiendo como la confianza crecía en ella.— Pero ya no lloraré más. En el pasado, Sasori siempre era quien me protegió, cuando él necesitaba ser protegido yo no pude alcanzarlo, no tenía la entereza para lograrlo… Esta vez, lo lograré. Estoy segura— dijo ella irradiando una seguridad que hizo a Sasuke sonreír por lo hermosa que lucía en ese momento.

Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un brillo que jamás había visto y se sintió mal de que él no pudiera haber encendido esa flama en ella. Sasuke se irguió y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda; su tristeza de pronto se había convertido en celos.

—Espero que sea amor y no culpa lo que sientes por él—soltó él de forma venenosa, haciendo que Sakura lo viera sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella sin creer lo que había dicho.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y meneó la cabeza, intento no pronunciar lo primero que le vino a la mente pero sus emociones estaban fuera de sí que no podía controlarlas. Había esperado mucho tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos por Sakura pero solo pudo confirmarlos cuando ella comenzó a prestarle atención a Sasori y escuchó su confesión. Por un momento, al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios se había sentido seguro y aliviado pero ahora todo resultaba confuso.

—A que esperare… Si de verdad sientes amor por él, me daré por vencido—dijo él y salió de la protección del Kyosko para alejarse caminando bajo la lluvia.

—¡Sasuke!— gritó ella al ver como se alejaba caminando.

Las palabras de Sasuke la habían perturbado pero no le hizo cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidida, esta vez, lucharía con más fuerza para proteger a Sasori.

—Sasori, espera un poco. Arreglaré las cosas, lo prometo— dijo tomando sus cosas y salió corriendo para la casa de té.

Deidara había estado esperando a Sakura por más de veinte minutos afuera del local cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se presentaría. Tal vez sus sentimientos por Sasori hubieran cambiado con el pasar del tiempo y él no había tomado aquello en cuenta. Solo supuso que como de niños, esos dos eran muy unidos, Sakura estaría dispuesto ayudarlo. Deidara no supo si sentirse bien por no tener que confesarle que le había mentido o mal porque ahora Sasori solo podía contar con él. Como fuera, él ayudaría a Sasori a recuperar sus recuerdos aunque con ello le trajera dolor.

—Estaba seguro que vendría— pensó Deidara antes de retirarse. Estaba a punto de irse a su casa, cuando recordó que con la prisa había olvidado en el club de arte, el pin de Nube Escarlata que usaban los miembros de Akatsuki.

—¡Maldición! Si vuelvo a ir la reunión de mañana sin él, _**Pain**_ esta vez si me va a volver a reñir—dijo y corrió de regreso a la escuela. No se dio cuenta que en ese mismo instante se cruzó con Sakura en el camino.

En poco tiempo, Deidara llegó a la escuela. Afortunadamente había dejado de llover y la calle se encontraba despejada. Algunos de los clubes deportivos que ocupaban la cancha ese día habían suspendido la práctica por la lluvia y solo rondaban los alumnos de aquellos clubes que trabajaban dentro del edificio.

Al verlo pasar, algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaron. Sacó su llave del club pero descubrió que el salón ya se encontraba abierto. Levantó una ceja preocupado, si no mal recordaba él había cerrado antes de ir a ver a Sakura. Se preguntó si alguien se había metido a robar o hacer algún estropicio; no sería raro. Habían varios clubs que buscaban un salón para sus actividades y buscaban de cualquier forma cerrar clubs que mantuvieran pocos miembros. Se habían abstenido de atacar el club por bastante tiempo, exactamente, desde que se convirtió en **Akatsuki** ; a nadie le gustaba estar en malos términos con la élite de la escuela. Eran tan respetados como odiados, la mayoría de los miembros tenían una reputación intachable, bueno, a excepción de dos miembros, Hidan, el típico mujeriego y los gemelos Zetsu, los _stalkers_. Si querías saber algo sobre alguien, lo que fuera, los Zetsus eran tu fuente más confiable.

—¡Eso es!— grito Deidara en la puerta y olvidó completamente lo del asunto de la puerta abierta y el pin. Volvió a cerrarla con llave y corrió hacia la casa de los Zetsus.

Si alguien podía ayudarle eran los Zetsu, ellos podría investigar todo acerca de Sasori y su antigua escuela. Por fin, una luz al misterio que cubría a su querido amigo a quien sin darse cuenta dejó encerrado en el club de arte...


	16. Benefactor

_Escuchó que alguien tocaba una puerta._

 _~toc~ toc~ toc~_

 _Cada vez el sonido fue más insistente…_

— _¡Sasori!— gritó alguien; reconoció la voz de Sakura._

— _¿Sakura?— pronunció debílmente en la oscuridad. No podía ver nada, sintió que algo cubría sus ojos, trato de quitárselo pero no podía._

— _¡Sasori!—volvió a escuchar su voz pero sonaba afligida, como si pidiera ayuda._

— _¡Sakura ¿Dónde estás?!—gritó él caminado a ciegas._

 _Luego alguien le arrebató la venda de los ojos de manera violenta y frente a él estaba nuevamente ese par de ojos amarillos que tanto lo perseguían en sus pesadillas. Esta vez pudo ver el rostro del dueño de aquella mirada. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de tez tan pálido como la nieve que enmarcaba una soberbia sonrisa. Lucía un sedoso y lacio cabello negro que le caía de manera libre sobre su rostro y hombros._

— _Basta, aléjese de mí...—se escuchó así mismo hablar._

— _¿Qué pasa Sasori-kun solo estamos hablando?— siseó el hombre y quemó un papel frente a él._

 _Sasori pudo sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y bajó la mirada._

— _ **¡Vamos! Mira bien su rostro, míralo, tan solo míralo...**_ — _pensó consciente de que estaba soñando y se obligó a mirar aquel rostro con detenimiento._

— _Se lo que hiciste… y se lo diré a todos.— se escuchó así mismo._

— _¿Quién te va a creer? Tú no tienes ni un solo amigo, eres tan poco sociable ...— contestó el hombre. y luego se inclinó a hablarle al oído.—Además no quisieras ver fuego en la casa de tu tío abuelo Ebizo ¿Cierto? Lo sé todo sobre ti Sasori-kun, lo sé todo..._

Un rayo cruzó en el cielo; estaba lloviendo nuevamente. Sasori abrió los ojos sobresaltado y recordó que aún se encontraba en la escuela.

El salón del club de arte se encontraba a oscuras, alguien había apagado las luces y al observar por la ventana notó que ya era bastante tarde; el sol se había ocultado dejando paso a la noche.

Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo durmió para no notar que la escuela había quedado en completo silencio; tan solo el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia era audible.

—Maldición, me quede dormido— se dijo así mismo y se frotó los ojos. Se levantó de la silla para estirarse, incómodo por el tiempo que había dormido en aquella posición.

Sacó su celular para comprobar la hora:

"7:33 p.m. y 10 llamadas perdidas de Chiyo Obasama"

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y marcó sabiendo que Chiyo le gritaría.

—¡¿Sasori, eres tú?!— escuchó la voz de Chiyo-obasama preocupada al otro lado de la bocina.

—Hablo para decirte que llegaré tarde. No quiero que te preocupes— dijo recordando como lo había estado esperando en el sillón de su sala la noche que había pasado con Sakura.

—De acuerdo— suspiró Chiyo y luego preguntó—¿Te quedarás con Sakura-chan?

Sasori no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y soltar un suspiro al escuchar el nombre de Sakura.

—Si, me ayudara con unos apuntes que me faltan— mintió.

—De acuerdo, se amable con ella— dijo su abuela con un tono alegre y colgó.

Sasori miro la pantalla de su celular durante un largo minuto y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo. Levantó su mochila del piso para irse, jaló la perilla de la puerta del club pero esta no abrió. Intentó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado.

—Pero qué carajo...—sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que la llave no abría desde adentro.

—No puede ser...— jaló la puerta un par de veces cuando lanzó su mochila a un lado y se dejó caer en el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

—¿Cuánto más podía empeorar este día? —pensó colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

Se quedó así un rato cuando volvió a sacar su celular y revisó su lista de contactos, este se limitaba a dos personas: Sakura y Chiyo. El número de Sakura lo había obtenido cuando recogió su celular la vez que discutieron, no porque ella se lo hubiera dado sino porque él lo tomó. Era verdad, había impuesto su voluntad varias veces sin importarle lo que ella quisiese; se sintió avergonzado. Ahora entendía un poco lo que Sakura le había querido decir y supó que no podía llamarle para pedirle su ayuda.

—¿No vas a llamar?— preguntó una voz en la oscuridad, haciendo que Sasori se pusiera de pie enseguida buscando con la mirada a su interlocutor.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!—gritó Sasori poniéndose en alerta.

Un relámpago iluminó a la figura humana que salió debajo de su mesa de trabajo. Era un joven de cabello negro y corto, tenía la mitad de su rostro destrozado y un par de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Solo soy yo—contestó el joven aproximándose a él.

—¡¿Quién eres!—dijo Sasori mirándolo molesto y retrocedió hasta quedar contra la puerta.

El joven caminó hacia él y lo acorraló. Aporreó su mano en la puerta y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Qué sucede Danna?¿Te asuste?—le susurró el joven fijando sus ojos en los de él, luego sin poder contenerse más, estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Tobi?— preguntó Sasori al reconocer su risa. —¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?—le increpó molesto y lo empujó para alejarlo de él.

—Lo siento Danna, te veías tan… tan asustado y adorable— dijo Tobi entre risas.

—Maldito imbécil— murmuró Sasori molesto.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento, fue una oportunidad entre mil— dijo Tobi recuperándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sasori sintiéndose estúpido.

—Quería hablar contigo y como estabas durmiendo decidí imitarte. Se me pasó el tiempo y pues aquí estamos— explicó Tobi encogiéndose de hombros.

Tobi hablaba con una soltura que sorprendió a Sasori, por lo general parecía ser un tipo simplón. Un inocente e ingenuo kohai al servicio de Deidara pero ahora se mostraba como una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?— preguntó serio Sasori desconfiando de las intenciones de aquel chico.

Tobi pareció percatarse de su cambio de actitud hacia él y aquello le complació. En su rostro se dibujó una confiada sonrisa; siempre que las personas veían su verdadero yo se daban cuenta del error que habían cometido al subestimarlo.

—No tienes porque estar tenso Danna— dijo Tobi sentándose en uno de los banquillos.

Sasori observó sus movimientos en la penumbra sin decir nada.

—Veo que es cierto lo que dicen de ti, eres bastante no hay razones para que dudes de mí, los amigos de Deidara senpai también son mis amigos— continuó hablando.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que quieres para que podamos irnos?— contestó Sasori con impaciencia.

—El impaciente Akasuna no Sasori, es verdad, odias esperar—dijo Tobi dando vueltas en el banquillo.

Sasori comenzó a molestarse, parecía que Tobi se burlaba de él.

—Quiero ofrecerte algo...— dijo Tobi sin dejar de girar—Quiero hacer un trato más en específico.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré un trato contigo?— dijo Sasori cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque puedo regresarte tu memoria—dijo Tobi deteniéndose de golpe.

—Imposible—murmuró Sasori contrariado.

—Es verdad, mi familia o mejor dicho, la familia Uchiha está inmiscuida en el campo médico y escolar— dijo Tobi alzando las manos para abrirlas en un medio círculo.

—Quieres decir que esta escuela...—dijo Sasori sin poder creerlo.

—Así es— contestó Tobi y explicó. —En el hospital de mi familia existen varios tratamientos que pueden ayudarte para que recuperes la memoria.

—¿Por qué harías algo así por mí?—le cortó Sasori sorprendido que le revelará aquello.

—¿Mmmm por qué?—repitió Tobi pensativo y alzó su rostro al techo como si meditará sus palabras.

—Lo diré directamente, hay alguien a quien apreció y yo haría cualquier cosa por esa persona con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que llegaste a esta escuela, esa persona se la pasa preocupada por ti, ya sabes, por lo que te pasó en tu escuela anterior. Entiendo su preocupación; estabas herido, necesitabas ser protegido por eso te invité al club de arte pero parece ser que eso ya no es suficiente para detener tus peleas absurdas en el pasillo o en el patio de la escuela—explicó Tobi con frialdad.

—¿Cómo…?— murmuró Sasori.

—Yo tengo ojos en toda la escuela—dijo Tobi fijando sus ojos rojo y violeta en él. —Por lo tanto para poder cuidarte mejor y moderar tu conducta quiero que te unas a Akatsuki, ese es el trato. Tu te unes a Akatsuki, te comportas como un alumno modelo y yo me encargo de que recuperes tu memoria. Así de simple Danna— lo último lo pronunció con su voz habitual y se levantó del banquillo.

—Nunca es así de simple, sé qué me pedirás algo más después—dijo Sasori desconfiado.

Tobi sonrió en la oscuridad y caminó hacia la puerta, pasando a un lado de él.

—Solo cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, no olvides quien te ayudo—dijo girando la perilla y abrió la puerta.—Por cierto, todo lo que necesitas saber está dentro de tu mochila. No hace falta decirlo pero ni una palabra de esto a Deidara-senpai— agregó antes desaparecer.

Sasori estaba seguro que la puerta estaba cerrada cuando quiso abrirla; alguien les había abierto desde afuera.

—¿Quién era realmente Tobi Uchiha?—pensó.

Sakura ya se preparaba para irse a dormir cuando intentó por última vez contactar a Deidara. Había marcado varias veces para disculparse con él, por no haberse presentado a la casa de té a tiempo pero el celular de Deidara parecía estar muerto ¿Y si quizá él la había bloqueado de sus contactos? No creía a Deidara capaz de eso; él era una persona más racional como para molestarse por algo así. Marcó una última vez esperando hablar con él, cuando sonó el teléfono fijo de su casa, canceló la llamada en su celular y contestó la llamada entrante.

—Diga— contestó ella.

—Buenas noches, Sakura chan—

—¿Chiyo obasama, sucede algo?—

—No, solo quería saber si Sasori y tú tardarán más en realizar su tarea. No quiero que abuse de tu amabilidad, ya suficiente haces ayudandole en la escuela—

Sakura se quedó en silencio y se cubrió la boca al pensar que Sasori la había usado como coartada. La pregunta era "¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba realmente?".

—A decir verdad...—comenzó a decir Sakura cuando la abuela Chiyo la interrumpió.

—Ah, espera Sakura chan, ya llegó Sasori. Muchas gracias por todo— escuchó y se cortó la llamada.

Sakura se quedó pensativa con el teléfono en la mano y miró el reloj, ya era bastante tarde ¿A dónde había ido realmente Sasori y por qué había mentido?¿Con quién estuvo? ¿En dónde? ¿Y si planeaba irse otra vez?

Aquellos pensamientos se astillaron en su mente mientras dejó el telefóno en su lugar y se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer de espaldas, cansada. Desde ahí miro su cómoda, sobre ella se encontraba la caja de música que Sasori le hubiera regalado tiempo atrás.

—Sasori...—pronunció ella


	17. Intersección del destino

Aquel fin de semana, Kakashi viéndose incapaz de seguir conciliando el sueño se levantó temprano aunque ese día no asistiría al trabajo. Se dirigió a la cocina para prender su cafetera y luego se metió al baño para darse una ducha mientras pensaba los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se había quedado hasta tarde calificando unos exámenes cuando recibió un mensaje de Obito donde le explicaba que se había quedado encerrado en el club de arte junto con Sasori. Sintió nervios al leer el nombre de este último en el mensaje y se preguntó si Obito y él se encontraban en malos términos, posteriormente se enteró que Sasori era parte del club de arte al igual que Obito y eso le hizo sentir tranquilo de nuevo. Cuando les hubo abierto la puerta por fuera, espero a Obito abajo de la escalera para llevarlo a su casa y también para preguntarle por su repentino interés por Sasori.

—Quiero ayudarlo— había respondido Obito con la mirada fija en el exterior mientras viajaban en su automóvil.

Sabía que él tenía cierta debilidad hacia las personas desvalidas, después de todo durante mucho tiempo Obito fue objeto de burlas y comentarios crueles por la terrible cicatriz de su rostro; razón por la cual se aferraba aquella máscara naranja sobre su rostro. Aquello remontó a Kakashi a su época de practicante cuando conoció a Obito por Rin.

Todo había comenzado con el suicidio de su madre o quizás antes, cuando su padrastro los abandonó. Su madre fue una mujer que había tenido una vida desgraciada. En su primer matrimonio había perdido a su esposo, el padre de Kakashi, debido a una rara enfermedad que lo consumió por completo y en su segundo matrimonio con la esperanza de llegar a ser feliz, sé casó con un hombre con un problema grave de alcoholismo, que obligó a Kakashi a salir de su casa y buscar su independencia a temprana edad. Él hubiera querido llevarse a su madre o tan siquiera a Rin pero su padrastro se había negado tajantemente a ello, hasta que un día, sin explicación alguna se marchó.

Kakashi creyó que su madre al ser libre de aquel hombre podría vivir tranquilamente pero no podía estar más equivocado. Su madre comenzó a descuidarse, dejó de comer e incluso dormía durante días, Rin por su parte trataba de cuidarla lo mejor que podía pero tan solo era una joven estudiante de secundaria. Él las visitaba de vez en cuando por si necesitaban ayuda o para llevarles algo de comer; había comenzado a trabajar como maestro y se mantenía demasiado ocupado en el trabajo.

Sin embargo un día recibió una llamada que cambiaría su vida y la de su hermana. La policía le había comunicado con él para que fuera por su hermana a la estación, al parecer ella había presenciado cuando su madre moría a manos de una horca improvisada con el cable de luz de su departamento. Rin que regresaba de la escuela había intentado ayudarla desesperadamente mientras su madre se ahogaba con su propia saliva pero no tuvo las suficiente fuerza para hacerlo y solo pudo presenciar cómo su madre exhalaba su último aliento.

Kakashi nunca la culpó, sabía que era una víctima en todo esto pero Rin no se sintió así, se culpó así misma de la muerte de su madre y llegó a enfermar de tristeza. Su hermana que había sido una joven radiante, alegre y vivaz se volvió un remedo de lo que había sido. Su salud se volvió precaria y su estabilidad mental se volvió frágil por lo que constantemente se encontraba internada en el hospital. Fue ahí donde conocieron a Obito, sus padres eran dueños del hospital y asistía para recibir tratamiento para la cicatriz de su rostro . Cuando Obito vio a Rin por primera vez le llamó la atención que una chica de su edad se encontrará tan enferma, por supuesto había visto varios casos así pero cuando ella lo miró fue como si no viera la horrible cicatriz en su rostro. En realidad, parecía que a ella realmente no le importaba o quizás solo la ignoró, como fuera Obito sintió simpatía hacia ella y comenzó a visitarla diariamente. Rin al principio no reaccionaba ante él pero conforme pasó el tiempo y a pesar de que no cruzaban palabra, Kakashi notó que su hermana se sentía serena con la presencia de Obito por lo que se sintió agradecido con él. Creyó que con su ayuda su hermana pronto mejoraría, hasta que un día su padrastro se presentó en el hospital cuando él se encontraba trabajando y todo avance que hubiera visto de Rin se fue a la basura porque ella volvió a caer enferma mientras repetía la misma frase de forma frenética:

" **No sé dónde está la carta"**

Por supuesto, Obito al enterarse ordenó que no se le permitiera el acceso a esa persona en el hospital.

Kakashi tardó en entender lo que se padrastro buscaba hasta que la casera le llamó y le dijo que su padrastro había entrado a la fuerza al departamento de su madre aún cuando la casera le negó el acceso. Cuando llegó hacia la vieja residencia que hubiera sido su hogar, su padrastro se había marchado; observó que no había tenido piedad al tirar todo en el suelo, como si buscara algo desesperadamente. Los días siguientes se dio la tarea de limpiar el lugar para desocupar el departamento, la casera estaba harta del escándalo que se había desatado a raíz del suicidio de su madre. Obito se ofreció a ayudarle junto con Hanare, les llevó casi un día entero recoger lo que su padrastro había destrozado a su paso. Por suerte, la mesa del comedor había quedado intacta y luego de la larga faena, preparó la comida para agradecerle a sus amigos la ayuda brindada. Fue en ese momento en que Obito hizo un descubrimiento, al sentarse alrededor del comedor, había pasado sin querer su mano por una orilla de la mesa cuando descubrió la orilla de un sobre de papel con el nombre de Kakashi. Éste se lo entregó y al abrir el sobre y leer su contenido, se trataba de la carta póstuma de su madre donde le revelaba el terrible secreto que la había llevado a la muerte.

Al leerla, entendió porque su padrastro la buscaba con tanta desesperación; solo le contó a Hanare y Obito sobre el contenido y les pidió guardar el secreto pero con la llegada de Sasori, Obito estaba preocupado por él y su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al hospital como cada quince días. Había llevado un ramo de flores y un libro nuevo para que Rin leyera. La lectura la mantenía relajada, por lo que Kakashi procuraba llevar diferentes títulos cada vez. Entró a la recepción y saludó como siempre lo hacía; las enfermeras solían saludarlo efusivamente y le lanzaban miradas coquetas, mientras le comentaban feliz los "notorios" progresos de su hermana. Obviamente, esto no era del todo verdad pero reconocía que la cuidaban con esmero y por ello, se los agradecia.

Al entrar al cuarto, Kakashi observó que Rin estaba tomando el sol sentada en su cama. Se veía delgada y débil con unas amplias ojeras en sus ojos hundidos. El la miró y soltó un suspiro, después de tanto tiempo aún no se acostumbraba a verla así.

—Hola Rin— la saludó intentando sonar alegre como de costumbre pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—¿Te has sentido mejor? ¿Has estado comiendo bien?— dijo en voz alta pero como de costumbre el silencio inundaba el lugar. Acomodó las flores en el jarrón que mantenía ahí y se acercó a ella para extraer los libros que había comprado.

—Te traje algunos libros, que pensé podrían gustarte— dijo poniéndolos en su regazo.

—Obito me sugirió algunos porque estoy perdido en cuanto a los gustos de los jóvenes...—bromeó y le pareció que Rin había reaccionado al escuchar el nombre de Obito, así que continuó hablando sobre él.

—Sabes, él me dijo ayer, dijo que ya no vendría a verte— Al decir esto, Rin volteó a verlo y enfocó sus ojos en él.— Quiere que asistas a la escuela donde va. Es una buena escuela, yo doy clases ahí, solo tienes que decirlo y haré que te transfieran; sus padres incluso ofrecieron darte una beca. Él realmente desea verte ahí y por supuesto yo también… Quisiera verte feliz de nuevo, Rin.—

Esta vez Rin lo miró fijamente y Kakashi observó que en sus ojos se habían formado unas lagrimillas del sufrimiento silencioso que la consumía.

—Oni… san...— pronunció ella con debilidad y Kakashi se sorprendió de escuchar su voz. Hacía casi 4 años que Rin se había negado hablar.

—Rin… —solo alcanzó a pronunciar eso mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. —

— ¿Alguien cómo… yo puede ser feliz?— dijo ella con dificultad mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no deberías? ¿No crees que ya has sido suficiente?— Dijo Kakashi alejándose de ella y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

—Kakashi… Yo… hay algo que debo decirte...es sobre mamá...Yo...— Kakashi puso un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo dirás cuando estés mejor, solo hasta entonces te escucharé— dijo él.

Rin junto sus manos en una plegaria mientras cerraba sus ojos y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Sí— respondió ella.

Kakashi se imaginaba lo que ella quería decirle, sería acerca del contenido de aquella carta que había dejado su madre. Donde le explicaba a detalle lo que su padrastro había hecho hace casi 5 años, en cierta noche que salieron de la ciudad cuando él recién se había mudado. La carta de su madre y el recorte de un periódico viejo confirmaba sin duda que ellos habían sido los responsables de la muerte de los padres de su ahora alumno Sasori. En cuanto vio su nombre y apellido él supo exactamente de quién se trataba, era él chico a quien su madre y su padrastro le habían arruinado la vida. Seguramente Rin, sabía acerca de la carta y se había sentido culpable de ocultarlo todo ese tiempo, cargando con aquel secreto sola para no manchar el recuerdo de su madre.

Cuando dejó a su hermana en su cuarto mucho más tranquila y se despidió de ella, vio que Obito lo esperaba en el pasillo. Le llamó la atención que no traía la máscara puesta.

—Creí que ya no vendrías a verla— le hecho en cara de forma amistosa.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo… yo no puedo dejar a Rin-chan así nada más— lo último lo había dicho con la vocecilla que ocupaba en la escuela.

Kakashi soltó una risita y lo miró con condescendencia. No era un secreto para él que Obito se sentía atraído hacia Rin y al parecer, era correspondido, pero aquello no se lo diría.

—Ella ha dicho que irá a la escuela— le reveló antes de marcharse. — Te veré mañana en clases.

La cara de Obito se iluminó y lo vio festejar dando brinquitos en el pasillo, lo último que vio fue verlo entrar al cuarto de su hermana.

—Jóvenes— soltó Kakashi.

Iba saliendo cuando creyó ver una cabellera pelirroja bastante familiar, a lo lejos vio a Sasori acompañado de una enfermera. Seguramente, aquello era obra de Obito ¿Cuánto más haría ese chico por su familia? Si seguían así, Rin y él estarían endeudado con la familia Uchiha hasta la eternidad.

Al salir a la calle un número desconocido llamó a su celular. Dudo en aceptar la llamada pero al final así lo hizo.

—Diga—

—Hola, Kakashi.—

No tuvo problemas para reconocer la voz de su padrastro. A pesar del tiempo, se oía exactamente igual que antes.

—¿Qué quieres?—contestó él de manera tajante. —¿Quién te ha dado este número?—

—Digamos que una amiga tuya fue muy amable al darmelo—dijo su padrastro cuando escuchó al fondo la voz de Hanare que gritaba que la soltara.

—¡Hanare!— gritó Kakashi. — Si te atreves a hacerle daño… yo…

—No pienso hacerle nada a tu noviecita siempre y cuando me hagas un favor— dijo su padrastro.

Kakashi se quedo en silencio, sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría la frente.

—¿Qué clase de favor?— preguntó finalmente.

—Buen chico, me enteré hace poco que un chico nuevo llegó a tu clase su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori—

Kakashi tragó saliva mientras lo escuchaba.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de él—

—¿Y si me niego?—le preguntó Kakashi midiendo sus pasos.

—Bueno, Rin aún es mi hija y tengo poder sobre ella, sería una lástima que me la llevara conmigo...—lo amenazó.

—Te mantendré informado— dijo Kakashi serio. —Pero por ahora, quiero que te alejes de Hanare porque si llegó a su casa y te encuentro ahí no sé de lo que sería capaz...

Escuchó reír a su padrastro y la llamada se cortó, Kakashi se dirigió a prisa a casa de Hanare con aquellas palabras retumbando en sus oídos.

 **¿Por qué justamente ahora que Rin estaba recuperándose tenía que regresar?**


End file.
